The Genesis Experiment
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: Two months after Xenosaga episode 1, a new enemy arises, creating a brand new threat to the Federation. To make matters worse, certain individuals from the numerous heros' pasts have begun resurfacing. Psuedosequal to my other fic, Long Ago.
1. Part One

THE GENESIS EXPERIMENT

Part One of a Five part series

By

Vanguard Ziggy

Author's notes; In a sense this is a sequel (but not the only one in the workings of my brain) to Long Ago. The story takes place about two months after _Der Wille zur Macht_ and approximately six months before Episode Two: _Jenseits von Gut und Bose_ (Beyond Good and Evil) at least in my estimation anyway. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Isphan Darmaz had been part of the Federated Fleet for over seven hundred years. In fact, it was the oldest ship that they had, and one of the most powerful. It was as long as ten football fields, with eighty to ninety ion cannons. It was the flag ship of the Federation during the Miltian Conflict, and had won numerous battles during that harsh decade. The closest it had come to defeat was at the Battle of Cora Re, when a rag tag guerilla force leapt out of a worm hole and blasted the large battle ships immense gray white hulls for over twenty hours, crippling her cannons and twelve of her fourteen engines, before a rescue squad came in to save her. Had her captain of the time, David Ruetter not been drinking and passed an order to all crew on board to celebrate his twenty-fifth anniversary prior to the incident, the Isphan Darmaz might have survived without a scar.

Now the old ironsides was slowly drifted across the universe's path, headed toward an obscure galaxy that the Federation had almost forgotten about. The Amadore System had been a minor player in the Miltian Conflict, siding with Old Miltia and their war against the Federation. Amadore had hoped to gain their independence during that war, and now it seemed as though they were trying to do so again.

The Amadore System had eight planets, the largest called Nagas by its residents, and the smallest being the closest to the sun, Skrimsl by the Amadorians, and Ares by the Federation. With the exception of Skrimsl, all planets were populated; all but two had at least one moon.

The system grew even more complex. Instead of one seat of power, like most systems allied to the Federation, Amadore had two seats. The planet, Amadore was a very technologically backwards planet. Ninety percent of the planet was covered with forests and jungles. Its armies were what most people called a sixteenth century fighting force, living in a forty eighth century universe. The most technological weapons they had at their disposals were relics from the Miltian Conflict, before that war, they had used very rare and inefficient cannons and horses. Amadore, being so very much an agricultural society needed strong hands to gather their fields of cotton, sugar and Linear Spice. As such, in 4189 they turned to an age old evil, slavery. Unlike the slavery that populated the mythical books of millennia of old, this slavery snatched its claws into everyone, with the strange exception of women.

The Amadorians believed that since women could have babies, and thus continue the life line of the people; they had been blessed by the gods, who most of the populace on the planet Amadore believed resided on the planet of Skrimsl. That didn't save women from the horror of human sacrifice, should the crops fail, or the population begin to dwindle. Twenty years before the Miltian War, the Federation decided to crack down on the planet and put an end to these "barbaric" actions. Thus lead the people of Amadore to look for a greater independence.

However; the other seat of power in the system was just the opposite. Ungoliant was as technological advanced as Second Miltia was. Its cities and metropolises were vast and covered almost all of the watery world's bottom surfaces. A single metallic tube the size of a third class battle ship was the only thing that stuck up from the green blue waves of the planet, and reached up the nearly the final atmosphere, like a hand trying to reach it's destiny. It was called the Zar Road, and the only way for ships from space to enter its capital city of Zara Ungolia, "the golden domed city of the pearl of the system". Here one could find buildings as tall as eight hundred feet tall. From each end of the dome, you could find another tube leading to a smaller model of Zara Ungolia.

Ungoliant was the home of the androids and the cyborgs. They found their neighbors to the west as savages and outlawed anything biological. What was more; they absolutely condemned slavery, and the worship of gods. Churches were burnt, mosques, temples, whatever they saw as religious went down in flames. Skrimsl wasn't the home of the gods to them, just an uninhabitable planet, were their probes could maybe, if they were lucky, collect spices to sell. The Ungoliant's hatred of religion and religious aspects were so great that the Federation finally decided to crack down on the persecution of the faithful. Thus the only thing the two planets had in common, other than being the seats of power of the system, was their united hatred of the Federation.

It was between these two planets that the crew of the Isphan Darmaz found itself. They had reports of missing ships in the area, and had been ordered to find out what had been going on. Private Lion Crews slinked into the captain's quarters and quickly cleared his throated.

"What is it now?" a ragged, harsh voice snapped.

"We've reached the designated area, sir," the young boy said with a gulp. The white haired private took a step back as a huge, obese frame stepped from the bathroom door.

Captain Lewis Reynolds was sixty-seven, eight years over the age of retirement, and despite his sloppy appearance, was a tough as nails. He wore the regular grayish blue suite of a Federation captain, which fit him so tight it almost made him look as though he was going to burst on the spot. "Don't you mean the Bermuda Triangle?" the captain snipped.

"Sir?" Crews asked with a shake of his head.

"You men and the civilians have called this area the Bermuda Triangle for the last fifteen months. I may be old, but I'm not daft." He pushed the private out of the way and walked over to his desk. Tapping a few buttons the map of the system, one dated twenty years old. "So, we should be around this small moon here, Nestor I think it's called." He pointed to the tiniest moon orbiting Ungoliant.

"I believe so sir," the private nodded. "Should I inform the commander that you have given approval to continue the next phase of the mission?"

Captain Reynolds stroked his bald chin, before sighing in agreement. "From what I've seen, Nestor is a Class M natural satellite. It has the same environment as Second Miltia. It should be an excellent foothold in enemy territory."

"Sir, we don't know if the Amadorians are really behind the disappearing ships, we shouldn't call them enemies."

The captain reached out and grasped the shocked private from his collar and tossed him into a wall. "Those technological freaks and religious fanatics have always proved to be enemies of the Federation private," he roared. "I was here during the Miltian Conflict. Trust me when I say they are the enemy."

"Yes sir, I'll have the commander give the message to start opera. . .," a sharp thud interrupted the private and the quarters shook with a violent force, sending the young man across the room and into another wall, snapping his neck.

"What the hell!" the older man roared, pulling himself to his knees. There was another thud, and then the sounds of explosions. Captain Reynolds pulled himself to his bed and reached for a communicator on his desk. "Bridge, this is Captain Reynolds. What in sam hill is going on up there?"

For a few minutes there was nothing but static, despite the captain's curses for an answer. Finally he heard a small rasp coming from the other side, and a woman's voice answered, "Halls one through nineteen are gone," more static, "the commander is dead, as is most of the crew."

"I figured that out, damn it ensign," Reynolds roared, as more blasts droned him out. "What's causing the blasted explosions? Are we under attack?"

"Negative sir, there are no signs of any hostile ships."

Reynolds swore mentally and shook his head. "Did that blasted fool Captain Boranez take us too close to the meteor field past the planet?"

"Negative sir. . .," more static. "We," another pause and then a gasp of air as the young woman screamed. "Oh my God, Heaven help us," she screeched.

"Ensign, ensign, what the hell is going on there?" the captain roared. A minute later the ship seemed to groan, and slowly tipped to its side, knocking Captain Reynolds into a wall. "The hell, is going on here?" he screamed. His question would be answered a second later as a bright light flooded his quarters, and enveloped him, drowning his screams of terror.

The Isphan Darmaz, the oldest ship in the entire Federation Navy, one of the symbols of the heroism of the Federation during the Miltian Conflict, was no more. It was gone within an instant, twenty five thousand sailors where now dead.

M.O.MO. walked down the hall of the Capital Building of the Federation. Next to the young red headed Realian was the cyborg Ziggurat 8. The blonde cyborg looked down at the girl and smiled. "It'll be alright," he said comfortingly as they approached the door leading to the committee chamber of the capital. The room was a lot smaller than the original Federation Congress that had occupied the same spot as the Galaxy Committee that Ziggy had known one hundred years prior today.

"The others are already in there, right?" the girl asked, blinking her huge brown eyes. She fidgeted with her hair, playing with her two mini buns that her father, the famous mad scientist Joachim had given her, just as his biological daughter had, had. Her mother, Yuri held a very powerful position on that committee. A committee that had now called MOMO and her companions to come to a private meeting.

It had only been two months since the maniac U.R.T.V., Albedo, had tried to use another of Joachim's inventions the Proto Merkabah, to try and blow up Second Miltia. If it hadn't been for Momo's group's bravery and heroics, he might have succeeded. The young Realian had hoped to have a little bit of peace after that, but the month seemed to fly so swiftly. _On the other hand, at least I'll get to see mommy anyway._

The chamber was definitely different than the one a hundred years ago, just as Ziggy had remembered. Then it had at least a thousand different chairs, the room was so large it could fit three blue whales, if they even still existed, and still have room for four hundred people to sit comfortably. This new chamber was circular in shape, and in order to enter in it, one had to ride a platform up two levels after he entered the main doors of the hall. There were two windows on each side of the room, where they could see the glorified sites of Federation City. The other parts of the wall shone with a winter white, silvery gleam. Sometimes the floor of the chamber would be pasty gray cement, other times, in special honors cases it would be covered with a bright red. M.O.MO. was tickled pink, and a little embarrassed to find the red carpet out for her and her friends.

On the far side of the quarters, were the council members sat in their chairs, in a semi-circular shape. Yuri Mizrahi sat in the middle of the Committee and nodded politely as MOMO and Ziggy took their seats, next to Jr., the vice-president of the Kukai Foundation, and a U.R.T.V. himself. Then there was Shion, KOS-MOS, chaos, and off to the right sat the entire crew of the Elsa, Captain Matthews, Tony, Hammer, and Allan, Shion's fellow Vector Inc. Science Corps co-worker. To the very far back of the room, almost in the shadows, resting his right leg over his left was Jin Uzuki, the older brother of Shion.

"I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice," Yuri said bluntly. Her eyes scanned the room and she leaned back against the chair. "As you can probably imagine, the main reason, or at least one of the main reasons is not to congratulate you for your victory against the renegade U.R.T.V. Albedo and his insane ambitions. I'm sure every one on Second Miltia thanks you as well." She shifted her weight and cleared her throat as she looked down at her electric notepad that she held in her lap. "However; the true reason we have called you here is to ask you to go on a secret mission for the Federation."

"Chairlady Mizrahi," Ziggy began, speaking on behalf of the group, as they all decided that he should, "might I ask what kind of mission the Galaxy Committee wants of us?"

Before she could speak a screen appeared over her head, and the whole group saw the picture of a large black man visualized. Helmer smiled at the group and then nodded at Yuri. He turned to face Ziggy and stiffened his body. "Ziggurat 8, to answer your question," he began.

"You can call me Ziggy, Mr. Helmer," the cyborg said, looking down at Momo, who smiled at him approvingly. He was actually starting to like being called Ziggy, and even though he had not quite yet had his memory swiped clean, as he planned to, he could deal with it so far. In a deeper part of his mind, Ziggy was quietly beginning to question his desire to have it wiped at all.

"Ziggy then," he said with a laugh. "As I was saying, to answer your question, it's not just the Galaxy Committee, who is asking this of you, but the unanimous decision of the Federation Congress."

His words made each one of them jump. The Congress almost never agreed on anything, and the last thing that they unanimously approved of was the outlawing of cloning back in the year T.C. 4609. Over one hundred and fifty years ago.

"What has happened?" Shion asked, standing in disbelief.

"Unfortunately a number of merchant ships have been disappearing around the Amadore system," Helmer said with a sigh. "Over ninety different ships have left open space without any trace at all, once they get passed or even near the planet Ungoliant." There was a sad glint in Helmer's eyes as he spoke, though it didn't seem to come from the fact that so many people had died. Yet no one seemed to want to say anything. And yet, Jr. seemed to known why it was there.

"Why doesn't the Federation do something about this?" Ziggy asked, "Why do you need the help of a group of civilians?"

"Unfortunately, with the Gnosis attacks at an alarming growing rate, and Albedo's attack with the Proto Merkabah, sixty percent of the Federation Navy is either gone or busy trying to keep the citizens of the Federation safe," Yuri said.

"We did have a battleship try to investigate the incidents, but it disappeared just as all the other ships have," Helmer continued.

"What the hell makes you think that we'll have any better luck?" Jr. demanded.

"With your group's track record, the Gnosis attack on the Kukai Foundation, the rescue of Momo from the U-TIC organization, the battle against Albedo on the Proto Merkabah, need I continue?" Helmer said, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh well, I guess he has a point, we did really survive all of, hey wait a minute!" squealed Allan, "You expect us to go to a galaxy that swallows ships whole? How are we going to survive that?"

"It doesn't swallow ships," Helmer sighed, "we do not know what has happened to them. It is believed they were destroyed by some kind of weapon."

"Oh, in that case I guess," Allan jumped and shrieked so hard his lungs almost burst, "wait a minute, how do you expect us to survive a weapon that we have no idea how to defeat?"

"Allan, be quite," Shion snapped.

Allan turned, his eyes wide with as saucers and he began to pout. "Fine chief, whatever you want. I know how much you _enjoy _these kinds of missions."

Jin cackled from behind the shadows, and grinned as his sister bitterly turned and shot him a look that would have sent icy waves down any man's back. Jin was around two years older than his sister, and knew exactly what Allan meant. His sister had a knack for getting herself and others into a lot of trouble with her since of justice and rosy colored optimism at certain other times. Shion could very well be a character in Victorian novels that were popular millennia ago, novels which she very openly despised, as she did with all books. If one wanted information, you turned to the computer or hardware as far as she was concerned. When they had visited him after the Merkabah incident, he and Jr. had a very insightful dialogue about the subject of this century's hatred of books. _Laziness is all it amounts to._

"Grow up Allan, and stop whining," Shion snapped when she turned her attention back on her subordinate.

"Enough," another voice roared from off of the sides. The group turned and looked at one of the committee members standing to his feet, his fingers clenching into tight fists, his brown eyes burning with a dark fire. The light in the room flickered down softly on his red hair, making it look like a bronze wave of fire. Committee member Lupin Tres stood staring at each member. "That's God damn enough," he howled again. "This is the group who saved the planet and half the galaxy from destruction and the Gnosis? This is ridiculous, why ask them for help? Most of them are children." He looked at Shion, and the "older" members of the group and smirked for a second, "And the little ones are more than fewer babies."

"I'm a lot older than what you might think, councilman," Ziggy growled, glaring at the other man intently.

"You'd be surprised how many of us are older than what you think," Jr. snarled.

"This pointless bickering is stupid," Yuri said abruptly. "Needless to say, we need to have them help us at all costs." She turned to each one of them and looked at them with cold steel eyes. "The Federation needs you again; your family and friends need you again. Please, for the sake of humanity, help us."

Ziggy looked over to Shion, who sighed and nodded at him. He turned back and almost groaned the words from his lips, "Very well. When do you expect us to leave?"

Shion began backing her things from her room in the Durandal apartment complex and looked at her brother. "I don't know why you have to come with us."

"I have a little knowledge of the Amadorian System, so I should be of some help," Jin said with a smile. He bit his lip as his sister groaned in disgust about the prospect of her big brother coming with her to help out.

"I suppose you'll want to bring your books along too?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Only the important ones," he said, this time allowing himself a slight laugh.

Shion groaned as she looked at him and shook her head. "We might have to get into a fight."

"I'm a decent swords man and a pretty good marksman too," Jin said as he sat on his sister's bed.

"When did that happen?" she asked, giving off a pseudo squeal of shock. She smiled as he rolled his own eyes.

"Things change." He stood up and poked her in the ribs, frowning as he was rewarded with nothing but a blank stare. _Odd, Shion used to be very ticklish on her ribs._

"Things change," she said with a smile.

Jin frowned and then smirked for a second, and reached for his little sister's knees, which rewarded him with a squeak of a giggle as Shion pulled away from him. "Not that many things change."

Shion frowned and shook her head. "Anyway I got to call my boss, and let him know what's going on."

"Ah, the famous Mr. Wilhelm," Jin said frowning.

"You don't like him," Shion shot back. It wasn't a question.

"He seems too slick to be real, little sister, I get a chill every time I hear his name or look at his eyes."

"You're too paranoid big brother. You should get out more, instead of reading all those musty books of yours."

"This comes from the woman who spends her time looking at a computer screen eighty percent of the day," Jin snapped back.

Shion sighed and rolled her head. "This will just take a moment."

"Of course, I do understand Ms. Uzuki," the youthful CEO of Vector Industries, Wilhelm said. The light of his office flickered down on his white hair, flowing down his circular face, gleaming in his dark brick red eyes. He smiled at the image of the chief of the KOS-MOS project on the monitor and nodded. "If the Federation has that much faith in you, then they're learning what I've known for three years now."

"Thank you Mr. Wilhelm, that's very sweet of you to say," Shion said with a blush.

"Just come back to us safe, Ms. Uzuki, that's all I ask," Wilhelm said with another smile. The screen flashed and Shion's image disappeared.

"Don't you think that's going to be a little hard for her to do, when she's going against operations we've set up in that system?" a voice from behind him asked. A shadowy figure, dressed in a scarlet cloak stepped forward.

Virgil followed the cloaked man and nodded narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I've never trusted that self righteous witch."

"A minor concern for us," Wilhelm said, with a sly smile. "True the operations in the Amadorian System is important to our cause, but not necessarily _that_ important. Both of them are equally important to further our cause."

"So you're just going to let them clash?" Virgil narrowed his eyes and took a step back from Wilhelm. "Are you sure about the sanity of that plan sir?"

Wilhelm rose and eyebrow and smirked. "Are _you_ questioning my sanity, Virgil, how very unique of you."

"I, apologize sir, I didn't mean to question you." He turned to the cloaked figured and grit his teeth as the other's voice echoed in his mind. _Idiot._

"Of course you did, that's what I like about you Virgil. You have an ability to keep my feet grounded in common sense, the same is true of my advisor here. Unlike Albedo, who tends to lead our cause off course into wildness. But then that's why we're bound to be the victors in history's pages. With sheer scientific abilities, and nature's wildness, we were preordained to be the vanquishers."

"Of course sir, is there anything else?" Virgil asked, looking at his watch.

"Who are the operatives in that region?"

"Captain Margulis, sir," the cloaked figure said as he looked at his notes and sighed, "Albedo is also scheduled to be there too."

"Should I board one of ships and go to Amadore to make sure he doesn't muck anything up?" Virgil asked. He frowned and grimaced as his the dried reddish gray skin along his face began to burn again. _Damn this DME addiction._ He looked back at the past and wished that he had never heard of the new, supposedly non addictive drug of Realian flesh.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. I have another operative that I plan on sending there. She should keep things well within hand for the time being," Wilhelm said with a sly smile.

"With all due respect sir," the cloaked figure said, "if the operative is who I believe it to be, then she might make things even worse."

Wilhelm leaned forward and rested his chin on the back of his hands with a smile. "I said, she'd keep things within hand, _for the time being_."

"Of, course sir," the cloaked figure said hesitantly. The two attendants looked at each other and turned and left Wilhelm to the droning sounds of Wagner.

The Elsa and the Durandal soared passed the stars as it reached the Amadore System finally after nineteen hours in flight. At the present hour the ship was orbiting the planet of Deistical, and already the crew had changed tactics than what the military and merchant ships had done. Instead of sailing blindly into the area, KOS-MOS activated the Hilbert Effect. Shion figured that if there was anything invisible out there that was destroying ships, the Hilbert Effect might find it. They also kept in close radio contact with the planet as they slowly drifted past it.

"I assure you, captain," a static laced voice came over the communicator, "that absolutely nothing illegal is taking place in our system."

Captain Matthews grit his teeth and sighed. "Sure, there isn't. Then why the hell have you been 'assuring' us that you're not doing anything illegal for the past hour?"

"For your own safety," the voice snapped back. "Although there haven't been an illegal doings in this system, ships have been disappearing at an alarming rate around the Delta Belt, between the planets Amadore and Ungoliant, perhaps of a Gnosis attack."

Matthews pulled the brim of his cap over his eyes and groaned. "Well, we thank you for the hour long warning, but I think we'll take our chances."

"Have it your way," the female voice snapped harshly, and then clicked off.

"Someone's going to have to be careful that her nose doesn't grow tonight," Hammer said as he worked his instruments.

"First rule of politics," Jr. said standing on the bridge, watching the stars race by them. "If you're defensive before you're actually accused of something, you're usually guilty of something."

Allan looked up from his computer board and blinked. "Do you think that it could really be a Gnosis attack?"

"Hard to say, but I doubt it." Jr. said as he rested his chin in the palm of his right hand. He closed his emerald eyes and ran his left hand through his thick red hair. It made him look closer to his actual age than the external twelve year old looking body he was forced to live in. "But I doubt it. Gnosis don't normally simply stay in one place for too long, even if there's enough to pray on in that place for a long time. And I've never heard of them even attempting an ambush in or near an asteroid belt, ship wreckage, yes, but only if other ships are close by, and they've caused the ship wreck."

"And you have two planets not too far away from the belt on either side," Matthews said thoughtful. "You'd think that they'd be quick to attack at least one of them sooner or later."

"So you either have Gnosis who have gotten extremely intelligent, and are using different war tactics, or you have a rebellious system that somehow has acquired a massive new weapon that can tear ships apart without being detected." Tony narrowed his eyes as he pulled the Elsa away from Deistexa's orbit, and headed for Chronos, the seventh planet in the system. "Either way, I don't like the looks of things." He groaned as Matthews kicked the back of his chair.

"Moron," his captain snapped.

Shion sat down at the cafeteria, looking down at her plate of food. Around her the crew was busily enjoying their breakfast. She looked at her watch and sighed as she played with her eggs.

"Penny for your thoughts?" chaos came up from behind her and sat down with his plate. The young copper skinned man, with winter white hair smiled brightly at her and blinked his ice blue eyes.

"I've just been worried about KOS-MOS," she sighed. "Except for a few hours of sleep, and a few bites of food, which I almost had to shove down her throat, she's been scanning the Amadore System, since we came here four days ago." She looked and stared at a bright planet, with crystal white clouds circling the lime green orb, Ungoliant, the home planet of androids. Androids much like KOS-MOS and Ziggy. It was then end of the world so to speak, in this sector of the universe. No ship that ever passed this planet was ever heard from again. "I'm just afraid that's she's going to burn herself out."

"You mean, burn you out, don't you?" chaos said, laughing. "Shion, you really shouldn't worry so much."

"Why shouldn't I?" the young girl asked him, her eyes dark and distant.

"You just shouldn't. KOS-MOS is a big girl; she can look after herself, despite what you think. You may not agree with her actions, but you can't do anything about them."

"I'm the head of the Vector Program that helped create her. With the exception of Allan, I'm the only Vector official of that program on this ship. I know you can't understand how I feel, but you also don't realize what damage she can do if left unchecked." The young woman's thoughts turned back to her old boyfriend, the first chief of the KOS-MOS project, Kevin. That night, during the thunder storm, when the paramilitary group or perhaps the U-TIC Organization burst through those doors and prematurely activated KOS-MOS.

She shivered at her memories, at the site of KOS-MOS going berserk and tearing through the flesh and armor of the people in the room, the military _and_ the scientists both. She would have killed me to, Shion thought, if Kevin hadn't stood between us and tried reasoning with her. Shion fought back tears as she watched in her mind as KOS-MOS thrust a hand forward and right through Kevin's chest. Shion had held him then, as he lay dying, held him, ignoring the screams of terror and pain. Ignoring the scent of blood as it scattered the walls. She ignored everything but the fading light in Kevin's eyes and his last words of apologies and love. Then she remembered KOS-MOS coming back into the room, coming back for _her_. Shion darted out of the dark room and into a balcony, where she saw a distracted KOS-MOS slaughter a military person. She turned and stared at Shion, before walking towards her menacingly. Shion knew she had no choice. She lifted the gun, and fired, just as a flash of lightning and the boom of thunder boomed overhead. KOS-MOS' head exploded, and the decapitated body fell to the ground, lifeless.

Shion blinked back tears and looked at chaos. "You don't know what she's capable of," she said softly.

"Maybe not what she was capable of once," the young man said gently, "but I know that she's changed. If you stopped worrying about the past, you would see it too." chaos smiled and put a hand on Shion's shoulder.

Shion opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a loud crash as the Elsa rocked back and forth as another explosion could be heard.

"The hell is happening out there?" Captain Matthews' demanded as he and the pilot crew raced towards the bridge. "Where the hell are those explosions coming from? Who's firing on us?"

The radio began to break into static, and then came into life, "Elsa, this is the Durandal," came a small, harsh voice. It was the voice of Randall Fairweather, the Durandal's new chief science officer. Though he was thirty-four, he was only four feet four inches. What would have been called a dwarf in ancient times, now considered just another human in the days of the Federation and the Gnosis. He had long blonde hair, and a small mustache. "We're detecting enemy fire coming from the asteroid field."

"We all ready know that," Matthews' roared. "Who the hell is firing at us? The Gnosis?"

"No," Fairweather's voice came over a mass of static. "The Gnosis weapons are organic. This is something man made." Over the radio they could hear the sounds of explosions. The Durandal was being fired at too. "I've traced the ion blasts coming from the attacks, but the make no sense, they're coming from the Planet Amadore."

"Amadore? Are you nuts, they don't believe in using technology," Matthews swore and grit his teeth. "Where the hell is Gaigun?"

"He was knocked out when the attacks started," the voice began to break up, "Had to. . ., over ship. . ., going to try something." The voice crackled and then boomed back, pushing its way past the static for one last second. "We're going to warp, hold on." The voice died under the waves of static, and Matthews kicked the radio so hard he nearly sent it flying back to the manufactioner.

Tony looked back at the captain and shrugged, "Should we follow them?"

"Yes," chaos said so quickly it made all of them jump. "I've known Fairweather for a while now. He's a pretty good scientist and a very good pilot. If he thinks he can pilot us through the fields to Amadore, then he probably can."

"Are we still sure that the Gnosis aren't involved?" Tony asked, gritting his teeth as he steered the Elsa past a massive asteroid, and nearly into the rays of the enemy fire.

"He's right," Hammer said, typing at his console. "The Gnosis only use organic weapons. This is very manmade."

The intercom beeped and Shion's voice echoed through the receiver. "Captain, KOS-MOS just re-entered the ship. She's confirmed that there is no presence of the Gnosis." She squealed as the ship rolled under the enemy fire.

"Damn, just great," Matthews' groaned.

On the bridge of the Durandal, the grim determination etched on Randall Fairweather's face was all that the remaining conscious crew needed to know. The small man was sitting in the pilot's seat, having struggled to get the dead young woman who until then had been the pilot, from it only minutes before. "Oh shit," he snapped, as another blast of enemy fire came razor edge to the engine of the ship. "Don't we have any weapons or shields still working?" he screamed, as he through the steering device as far left as he could.

"Sir, all weapons have been damaged beyond repair, and the shields are only at thirty percent," cried a panicked young Realian, who squeaked as another blast connected to the ships hull. "Shields are now at twenty-five percent, sir."

"All right, all right, fine," Fairweather snarled. "Don't panic on me just yet lieutenant." Randall's body froze as he turned to the main screen and he nearly pulled the steering device far right as he could as a continent sized asteroid flung itself in the Durandal's direction.

"Randall, I really must protest this reckless decision," Shelley's voice came over the intercom. After the first attacks happened Shelley had fallen off of her command chair and broken her arm. Right before he had been knocked out, Gaigun had ordered her to go to the medical bay of the Durandal and stay there.

"Have a little faith Ms. Godwin," Randall said. "I didn't put myself through the Federation Academy just to be blown to bits by bits of rock that wished they were planets, or an enemy who was supposed to have not even had this kind of weaponry."

"Still, I think going through an asteroid field to avoid enemy fire is not the best solution to the problem. Our mission was to find out what happened to the ships that came this way. We've obviously done that." She screamed as an asteroid and enemy fire hit the ship on both sides at one.

"Damn it woman, stop being a fucking back seat pilot," Randall said with a scowl. "Let me do my job." His eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth so hard he could hear them crack as a mammoth sized space rock came flying at them. A second later it exploded as the Elsa came side by side with it. Out side of the Elsa, a tall woman with light blue hair stood standing, holding a ridiculously long gun. He'd only seen her once before, but never had been introduced to her. _After this is all over and done, I'm damned sure going to make sure that we meet._

KOS-MOS looked over to the Durandal and tapped her head, near her ear. Randall frowned for a moment, and then realized that she wanted to communicate with them. Although that seemed odd to him, since communications were out between the two ships, he nodded and ordered the monitor screen to be flipped on.

"Durandal, my name is KOS-MOS of the Elsa," she began as an enlarged picture of her face flashed across the screen.

"Gee I would have never guessed," Randall said with a snide chuckle.

The android frowned and shook her head. "Are your optic nerves working alright? I was ninety-eight percent sure that you had seen me."

"That was a joke," Fairweather said with a tired sigh. It was true, everything about this android that he had heard about was absolutely true. "What is it you need?"

KOS-MOS turned and fired at a couple more asteroids, and managed to dodge a few enemy fire. It was then that Randall realized all enemy fire had been diverted to the Elsa and no longer the Durandal. She turned back and blinked. "The situation has grown too dangerous. By my estimation, we have a one in twenty million odds of surviving combat in the asteroid field to make it to Amadore."

"We're not going to Amadore," Fairweather said bluntly.

"What?" KOS-MOS blinked and shook her head.

Randall's skin had grown tight and gray. "We're being _taken_ to Amadore. I just realized what's happening. It's ancient war stratagey, fifteen hundred years ago, before the Federation, a warlord was known to bomb unsuspecting ships. Some he could destroy, and other's he'd blast so long that they were unaware that they had steered themselves into a tractor field."

"So you're saying that," she began.

"We're nothing but fish, chased into the fisherman's net by the fisherman himself."

On the Elsa the entire crew heard what had been said and each dropped to their knees. "Damn," Captain Matthews said with a low sigh.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Momo asked, looking up at Ziggy.

"No," Hammer and Allan answered in unison.

"They couldn't have us tighter if they were using a noose," Hammer groaned.

"Damn," Jr. snarled.

On the thick, rugged planet of Amadore a masked woman approached its ambassador and smiled under her mask. "How long I have waited for this moment," she gasped, as she looked up into the night sky.

"We should fire the main weapon now, finish them off," Ambassador Klick said, his eyes oval shaped and dark blinked as he turned to her. "I'll instruct them to do just that."

"No you won't," another voice snapped from behind them. Albedo walked up to them with his usual flair, accompanied by a small 100- series Realian. This Realian was much different than the Kirschwasser that normally accompanied him. Although her hair was as gray as steel it was twice as long as any Kirschwasser or even Momo's. Her skin was dark blue, and her eyes were pink. She wore a long yellow sleeveless dress, and freckles covered her nose and cheeks. Most eerily of all, she seemed much more aware than of any of her sisters, perhaps just less aware than Momo herself. "You will not deny our fun." The 100-Series Realian smiled and the ambassador shivered to see that she had filed her two front canines to be small vampire like points.

"These people could be dangerous," Ambassador Klick snapped. "If they found out what the Genesis Project is, my people, my whole planet could be ruined."

"He that strives to touch the stars, oft stumbles at a straw," the Realian said in a low pitched giggle.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the ambassador snapped.

Albedo chuckled and put a hand around the girl's shoulder. "Isn't she just the most precious thing?" He chuckled again and looked down at her. "_Ma peche _is a straight arrow, but _ma fraise, _she just has a certain little charm about her, no?"

Ambassador Klick sighed and swore in his native tongue. "You people are too reckless," he finally managed to say.

"Then you should have thought about that when you accepted our offer for an alliance," the masked woman said with a snarl.

"When you came to us with offers of a chance for our independence, you never mentioned anything such as the madness that's unfolded. I had no idea you were going to use your little project to fire upon the Federation."

"Spare us you little 'morality plays' Klick," Albedo snapped. "You were one of the first to order it fired."

"Of course, if your people want to resign our contract, we'll be more than happy to do so," the masked woman said. "But then we'd have to kill every element of our operation on this planet." She smiled behind her mask and turned her back on him. "I do mean every element of our operation, if you get my meaning."

Klick swallowed, his rusty brown eyes growing wide. He was out of shape, and he knew it. He could have tried to fight them off, but he was no match for either of them. Even if he had been twenty and lifting weights again, he would have still been no match for either of them. "What should I do?"

"They probably already know where the beams have come from, and they no doubt know their being pulled in a tractor beam. So convince them that it was all a misunderstanding. That your planet has accepted some help from the Federation to protect it from the Gnosis, and that you thought that their ships were enemy vessels," the masked woman said. "Within time, we'll take it from there."

"Within time?" the ambassador said, raising an eyebrow as the three walked away from him.

"Read, whenever we feel like it," cackled Albedo as he entered the building, and turned around the corner.

Klick did just as he was told. As the two ships settled down on the pine forest green planet of Amadore, he greeted them with apology filled sentiment, and assured them that within the next two weeks, he would have their vessels ship shape. He denied knowing anything about the other ships, suggesting that perhaps they might have suffered the same fate as the heroes' ships, or worse, were attacked by the Gnosis. He even gave them bogus documents "proving" the Gnosis were behind the vast amount of the "so called attacks". To make sure that they wouldn't be too much a burden, or a threat he divided them into four groups, keeping a fifth group of "regulars and other civilians" stuck in the living quarters of the Durandal.

Shion wasn't sure about what they had been told. What was even odder, they were not allowed to contact the Federation, despite promises by the ambassador that he'd take them personally to the embassy. Something always came up. The Amadorians were rebels to be sure, but in a certain stretch of the imagination; they were superstitious, cowardly rebels. This uncertain bravado that the ambassador was displaying was unique for this sector.

The young Vector science officer turned to Ziggy and her brother and crossed her arms. "What do you think is going on here?"

"A conspiracy," her brother said with a smile. "Everyone is lying through their teeth. Everyone jumps the minute they think you're going to catch them doing something they shouldn't be doing."

"That's the way it's always been here," Ziggy said thoughtfully.

"You've been here before?" Shion asked.

The android nodded and closed his eyes. "The last time I was here was forty years ago. A friend of mine, Greg Anderson, was here for his father's funeral. Two weeks later, he died of pneumonia."

Shion bolted to her feet, almost knocking over a large pine dresser with a lime green alarm clock resting neatly on it. "Greg Anderson? The Head of the Federation Police Force, and Galactic wide famous poet, you knew him?"

Ziggy smiled for a moment, and leaned back against pale white wall. _Greg the famous poet? _Even his old friend would have wet his pants after hearing that. "I knew both Greg and his predecessor Into Ro." The minute the words came from his lips, he knew he had made a mistake.

"Really, I didn't realize you were that old," she said with a bit of excitement in her voice. "What was Chief Ro like?"

Ziggy bit his lips and turned away, visions of a little boy falling deep into a dark pit, crying for his father and hero to save him, as a madman cackled at his adversary's fatale mistake. Emotions that he had thought buried, which had resurfaced when he took on the job of rescuing Momo, and of the political police chief, who Ziggy had for some time blamed for the whole situation. "I'd rather not talk about it."

She opened her mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. After all there were things that she didn't want to talk about. Not just yet anyway.

"Things have never changed here then?" Jin asked, guessing that part of the subject was still up for discussing.

"No. Well, somewhat. There were demands for revolution, and a few attempts forty years ago, but nothing this smug. They are definitely hiding something."

"Well I say we go exploring, a little anyway," Shion said.

"And how can we do that when the planet constantly has us under observation," Jin demanded. "I feel like I'm a rat under a microscope, being forced to run a maze."

"The U-Tic Organization thought they could keep us under control when we were at the Kukai Foundation two months ago. We managed to get away and find a little information then," Shin countered.

"That's because we had inside help," Ziggy reminded her. "If Captain Roman hadn't been working for Helmer, we wouldn't have made it very far."

"Not to mention that you were all together, with the exception of KOS-MOS," Jin continued for him.

Shion frowned and leaned against her oak wood bed, watching the sun's rays filtered slowly through the window. Her frown grew deeper as she studied them, stroking her chin. Suddenly she bounced to her feet like a cheerleader from Bormeo University with a smile that matched the power of the sun's light. "Have you ever noticed that the Amadorians never go out during the night?"

The two men looked at each other and frowned. "What are you getting at little sister?" Jin asked his voice so cold that it made the polar caps seem like twin tropical paradises.

"If we sneak out during the night, we have a better chance of exploring around here, and finding out what's going on. The Amadorians never seem to out during the night. There would be very little resistance."

Jin rolled his eyes and sighed. "And later we could take our dates to make out point and neck, behind mom and dad's backs," he said in mock sincerity. "We're not kids anymore Shion, sneaking out at night?"

"The chances of our success would be greater Shion, but gathering us all together and letting them know what's going on, that slices it all in half, if not more." Ziggy looked at her and shook his head. "The Amadorians are superstitious, not stupid."

"We have to do something," she snapped harshly, stomping a foot. "While we stand here, discussing this in a 'committee' more ships could be fired upon. More lives could be lost."

"If we act recklessly, whatever it is the Amadorians are hiding is likely to be buried deeper, or destroyed all together," Jin snarled as he waved his arms in the air, his voice growing louder to match his sister's. The two of them had always argued, almost all of their waking moments were spent bickering, with the exception of a few cases when their parents were still alive, but they very rarely raised their voices in their arguments. In fact, both could count on both their hands, and it would still not add up to more than four times they screamed at each other.

"All right, you two stop this minute," Ziggy uncharacteristically hissed. "Whatever it is we're going to do, we can't let the Amadorians get suspicious, because if they do," he turned and glared at Jin, "they'll do worse than just bury or kill their little project, they'll kill us." He blinked and felt his emotions slowly slip back into the soothing darkness from which he had kept them locked up for years. _If only I could just erase them all together._ _Laina, I'm so sorry. I thought I was beyond that rage. _

"Okay, little sister," Jin said with a sigh. "I've learned it's no use to argue with you when you make up your mind like this. We'll try things your way. But how are we going to communicate with the others? The only time we see them is when it's time for lunch. And even then, we're being watched."

Shion smiled and pulled her shoe off of her left foot. As quick as she had done that, she pulled out a knife and slit the inside corner, until she could see a little silver wire. She tugged on it for a moment, and pulled it out, revealing a small communications device. "Jr. gave it to me when we were brought here. He gave it to the other two groups too," she said. She turned to Ziggy, "If you can ask Mary and Hammer to join us please, we'll begin."

Ziggy nodded and walked out of Shion's room. The rooms the four groups were separated in were like small houses. Each of the four or five people in the "houses" each had his or her own bedroom, which was connected to the other bedrooms by a corridor, brownish in color. To the far right hand side of the last bedroom was a large bathroom, and beyond that was a medium sized kitchen, where the "guests" could eat breakfast and dinner. With the exception of the bedrooms and the bathroom, there were surveillance cameras everywhere, all though Ziggy imagined that there were hidden cameras in those places too. It sent a shiver down his back to see a so called self professed "technology hating" society, with so much technology. Something was definitely wrong. He shrugged the feeling off, and gathered the other two housemates. The three of them walked back to Shion's room, and they began to call the others, when Mary frowned and looked down at Ziggy's foot.

"Ziggy, what on earth is that?" she asked, pointing to a piece of paper, stuck to the android's foot.

Ziggy frowned and tore the paper from his foot, glaring at it for a moment. A second later, his body froze his glazing over. The image of David falling down into the abyss played over and over in his mind, and he nearly collapsed. "No," he said with a low whisper. "David."

Shion frowned and rushed over to her friend's side. "Ziggy?" She looked down at the piece of paper, and tried to pull it from his fingers. She screeched as an enraged and probably deranged, android shot forward with an animalistic yell, his sword springing from his arm as he tried to bring it down on her. All the while, he yelled over and over the name of a man, or perhaps a boy. Jin was quick to pounce to his feet and pull the android from his sister. "Ziggy, what's wrong?"

Ziggy glared at Shion, and frowned. A moment ago, he had been looking at Liu Raystorm, at the bastard who had caused, or set into motions, the cause of his son's death. Now he saw clearly that his blade was pointed at the young Vector science officer. "Shion, I'm. I'm sorry." He turned and walked quickly out of the room before anyway could say anything.

Shion picked herself up and took the piece of paper from the floor that Ziggy had dropped. On in she saw a black background with a seraph, a six winged angel, carrying a machete in one hand, and a machine gun in the other. Below the angel was a small planet, with what looked like Fifth Jerusalem in the middle of that, burning to a crisp.

"What is this?"

Jin frowned and looked at it. "If I remember my history, that's the symbol of the Black Heaven Unit, a terrorist organization from one hundred years ago. But I thought they became extinct so to speak when their leader, Liu Raystorm was killed with a confrontation with a Federation police officer."

"Who was the officer?" Shion asked.

"That information was never released for some reason," her brother said with the shake of his head.

"Do you think we should put this thing off for a night?" Shion asked looking in the direction Ziggy went. Whatever had happened, it had really affected Ziggy in a bad way.

"No," the android said, walking around the corner. "You are going to go tonight." He turned to Shion and sighed. "I'm sorry again Shion. But this, this piece of paper is just proved to me that something very sinister is going on here. I won't risk putting any of you in danger, which is why I'm keeping Momo here while the rest of you do some exploring."

"Ziggy?" she asked with a frown. Shion removed her optic glasses and glared at the android.

"I mean it. My emotions when I saw that piece of paper, the sign of the Black Heaven Unit. It's been the first time in a very long time since I experienced them. If I were to go with you, I might put you in danger. And if a New B.H.U. is behind this, then Momo might very well be in danger the most, best if I were to stay here to protect her."

"Momo is stronger than you think," Shion countered. Mary nodded her agreement.

"Not nearly strong enough to face these people," Ziggy said. "Trust me, this is for the best. We'll be here when you get back. And if you need help, you can always call us."

Shion knew better than to argue, although, she also knew that Momo would like what Ziggy had planned. "Okay, like my brother the bookworm says, we'll do it your way." She put the electric device over her ear and dialed Jr.'s number.

"Do you really want to spoil our fun this soon?" Albedo said in a back room, watching the group of heroes gather and sneak out of the small holding cell that had been redecorated to look like an apartment complex. _Amazing what you can do with some bamboo wood and a few holographic chips._

"Ah but the fun is just beginning. You notice dear sweat Jan has not gone with his friends," the masked woman said with a smile.

"Who did you say?" Albedo frowned and looked at her as if she were as crazy as he was.

"The android, Ziggurat 8, that's his name. His real name anyway. And look, he has his foster daughter with him."

"She is not to be harmed," Albedo snarled, "at least not until she connects to the U.M.N., and then she's mine to finish."

"She's _my_ sister," the other Realian snarled as she stood behind Albedo.

"Of course _ma fraise_, I'll remember to save you some for your own enjoyment," he said with a chuckle.

The Realian smiled darkly, "You should keep your appointments with the rest of them. I left the clues you told me to, that will lead them right to the Canon. He should be more than a match for them after a round with you."

"Of course, my dear, always thinking of me, how sweet," he turned and left the two women.

"Well, of course we can't harm your sister, but nothing says we can't cause a little mayhem."

"I think I'll wait here, for not to go back, is somewhat to advance, and men must walk at least before they dance." She smiled as the older woman looked at her with a screwed up face.

_What the hell does Albedo see in this Realian?_ "Whatever turns you on sister," the masked woman said with a shrug. She turned and walked in the opposite direction that Albedo went.

Just as the Dark Realian had said, the clues she left in the emerald fields, and pine green forest, lead the small band of heroes' right to a seemingly abandoned bunker from the Militian Conflict. It was old, grey and falling apart. Its windows were blasted open, leaving ragged sharps of metal jutting out, as if they were the toothy mouths of a large Gnosis.

The inside of the bunker was a different story. It was neat, cleansed of debris. To the far back center of the bunker there were massive engines lined up like a vast army. Up above the engines there was a hole in the roof the size of a giant's footprint. It was obvious that, that was where the Amadorians were firing whatever it was they were firing into space.

"Holy crap," Jr. said as his eyes rolled from each of the engines.

"Guess this kind of proves our theory that the Amadorians were hiding something from the Federation," Shelley said. "Should we go to the room and try to tell the Committee what we found?"

"Oh, don't go yet," a voice cackled from behind them. The group turned around and glared in unison as Albedo stepped around from one of the engines, and grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Not before you see what our arts and crafts department has cooked up in this little camp planet."

A strong red glow filled around Jr. as he glared at the psychopath. His breath began to become labored and his eyes filled with hatred. "You bastard, what are you doing here?"

Gaignun put a hand on his shoulder and gently pulled him away a little bit. "Jr. don't listen to him, he only wants to make a fool out of you. Don't do anything stupid." The taller U.R.T.V. turned and stared at the other, with the look of a basilisk in his eyes. "I should have known that you would be behind this. Only a maniac could convince the Amadorians to give up their hatred of technology long enough for you to build some type of weapon here."

"You big ol' bully," Mary added. "You better just back your bags, and leave Little Masta alone."

Albedo smiled at the blonde woman and waved a hand in her direction, flinging the girl back towards the exit of the bunker, and cackled as her back crashed into a heavy metal box. A sick crack echoed through the bunker, as her companions called out to her, and Mary collapsed like a rag doll, moaning weakly. "Oh dear," he said with mock sincerity, "I think I broke your friend." He threw his head back in the air and screeched with laughter, his body shaking with hysterics.

It was more than Jr. could stand. First he kidnapped Momo, and tortured her to get some kind of information from her body, now he had possibly broken Mary's back. The small U.R.T.V.'s body shook and his eyes grew darker. "Shut the fuck up, you god damned bastard," he roared. He flung himself at Albedo, but the madman simply flipped his hand in the air, and Jr. found himself on his rear end. Shion, Jin, and chaos rushed to his aide, and each found it increasingly hard to move.

"Despite everything I really am glad to see you alive, Rubedo," he said in dead seriousness. "I would have hated to see you die at the hands or rather claws of the Sophie Peithos," his own eyes grew darker as he looked at his rival. "Not when it's my destiny to destroy you myself!"

Albedo rose into the air and glared down at the heroes like a pagan god, ready to pass judgment on them for committing some kind of pseudo sin against him. "Foolish weaklings," he said, his voice echoing through the bunker, "prepare to taste the flames of hell."

Gaignun turned and suggested that they run, that the bunker was not a good place to fight for them, but as he did, the doors of the bunker slammed shut, as Ambassador Klick, and a number of Amadorians pushed the doors closed.

"Did we really have to stay here, Ziggy?" Momo frowned and paced back and forth in the room as the android covered the last of the cameras. "Jr. and the others may be in danger."

Ziggy felt his emotions pull him in separate directions. If the Dark Heaven Unit, or a new version of it was behind this, then the others were probably very much in trouble. But after his emotional outburst when he had seen the symbol of the terrorist group, he'd be a bigger threat to their safety had he gone with them. And he wasn't about to let Momo get hurt by the terrorists hands. He looked down at his gun and sighed. _Not like I did with David._

Still, a small smile spread over his face. He remembered the first time he had meet his group of friends. As he and Momo had been fleeing an attack force of U-Tic fighters, how those fighters had almost had them, until they foolishly opened fire at the Elsa, and brought Captain Matthews and the rest of them down the U-Tic's throats. _I think these guys like trouble_, he had told Momo as the Elsa interfered with the chase. "They'll be fine. Remember we survived both Albedo and Sophie Peithos. I think they can handle anything the Amadorians throw at them."

"But," Momo said, wringing her hands as she looked at her protector.

"They'll call us if they need help," Ziggy interrupted. He turned toward the small Realian and smiled as he put his hands on her shoulders. "We should have faith in them. As long as they keep from over reacting to the situations around them, as long as they keep cool heads, they'll come back."

"Cool heads?" her thoughts turned to Jr. "That's what I'm afraid of," she said with a sigh.

Ziggy knew what she meant, and laughed. "Maybe there's reason to be concerned after all, just a little anyway." The little Realian looked up at him and giggled.

"Isn't this just such a sweet scene," a woman's voice laughed from behind them. Ziggy and Momo turned around and looked at a medium sized woman wearing a dark red mask, shaped in the form of a skull. Behind her mask, a flowing wave of black red hair flowed down to her waist. Around her shoulders she wore a red cloak that flowed down to her bare ankles. Her feet were bare, except for certain computer chips and wires circling around her heels and around her toes. The same wires could be seen around her right hand and wrist.

"Who are you?" Ziggy demanded, releasing his blade from his arm. Although he knew that she was an android. The way she stood, the wires around her body, but she was definitely not a Ziggurat series android, nor was she anything like KOS-MOS.

"The heaven's are aflame, aren't they detective?" she asked, smiling behind her mask.

Ziggy felt his mouth drop and he frowned as he took a step away from the other android. _Those words, I've heard them before, but from where?_ "_Who_ are you?" he snapped again, raising his blade higher in the air.

"Let's just call me Zefonith III, or if you prefer, you can just call me Zeffy," once again she smiled under her mask. "And you and I have a score to settle."

"But why do you want to do this to us? What have we done to you?" Momo asked, taking a step forward. Ziggy held out his hand to stop her. "Ziggy?"

"People like Zefonith III are incapable of listening to reason," he said with a tired voice. "We're going to have to fight."

"Well Jan, it looks like you finally seem to have regained some of your backbone over these hundred years after your death," Zefonith said with a giggle. "This should make things very fun." She pulled out a large vicious looking blade, and glared at them, "For me."

In the bunker the heroes were doing no better. Though they fought well against Albedo, only Jr. and Gaignun were still standing, with chaos resting on a single knee, his breath hard and painful as it left his lungs. Albedo, was slightly better, but he was growing weaker under the combined pressure of Gaignun and Jr. who had been healed one last time by chaos' powers.

"I suppose I should congratulate you Rubedo," Albedo said, groaning under the intense pressure of Jr.'s energy waves. "This is the second time in less than a year you've shown me that you're more man than boy." He turned to Gaignun and grinned. "And Negredo, I'm surprised you've kept some of your powers. I would have thought you'd have gone soft after becoming just a business man and a lover." He looked over to the crumpled body of Mary and smiled, "Although perhaps I've unleashed the tiger after getting rid of the leash."

"Shut the hell up and turn to ash, you freak," Gaignun snarled, sending a blackish grey wave of power into the madman's chest. It caught Albedo off guard, and sent him flying into one of the engines.

Albedo pulled himself to his feet in time to be hammered down by a rain of lightning as Shion unleashed one last desperate attack. Her brother was quick to pull his blade from its handle and thrust it at Albedo, stopping at his neck.

"It's over," he said with an exhausted sigh.

"Ah, _contraire_," Albedo said with a weak grin. His hand reached over and quickly pushed a button on one of the engine, right before Jin sliced it neatly off. Albedo screamed, and grabbed his wrist, his eyes clenched as he stumbled towards a hidden door. He looked up, and smiled at them. "A pain, sweet pain, such a delicious feeling it is. As for my part of the theatre tonight, I bid you a sweet farewell." He slipped halfway out of the door before turning, showing off a newly created hand, "After all, I did promise to show you our arts and craft project. I'm sure Canon will amuse you for a while. And if you happen to survive that fight, then I feel we'll meet again." He slammed the door shut and locked it quickly.

They heard the sound of gears turning and the floor under the engines dropped as an elevator was revealed. The door of the elevator opened, and a medium sized boy, whose appearance looked a lot like chaos walked through. His eyes were dark purple, his hear was just as white as chaos' but his skin was darker in color. A strange energy filled around him, much like the energy surrounding the Gnosis.

Jr. knew who it was right away, it was a U.R.T.V. his "father's" had called him Gresiedo, because at the time his hair had been a strong grey in color. "My God, they've merged him with a Gnosis."

"It's worse than that," KOS-MOS said. "My scanners have picked up the same kind of energy that I have been built with."

"A U.R.T.V. unit, merged with a Gnosis, and given the powers of KOS-MOS," Jr. said. Damn, I think we're in trouble."

Canon smiled viciously and raised his clenched fists, purple energy surrounding them. He pointed at the heroes and narrowed his eyes.

"We are definitely in trouble," Jr. said, bracing for the worse.

Zefonith III tossed Momo onto a bed and brought her leg down to crush the small Realian's chest. She would have succeeded had it not been for Ziggy's quick action. He brought his blade over the Realian's chest just as Zefonith's leg came crashing down.

The evil android smiled despite the pain and limped away for a second. "I've always pictured you fighting in your prime. As you fought that last fight on that mud ball of a planet, to save your son, wondering what was going through your mind as you fought_ him_."

"_Him _who? Who the hell are you?" the male android demanded for the umpteenth time. The two of them swung their swords, clashing metal bouncing off of the walls of the room as the young Realian watched.

They were equally matched. Both of them had the same speed, the same strength. Somehow they both knew each other's moves, and had a direct counter for each attack the other launched. To Momo it was terrifying, and yet somehow very beautiful, like a ballet of war. She wanted to help, but she knew she was no match for Zefonith III. When she could she'd toss a potion or two in Ziggy's direction, but now that she had no more motion, or ether to use, all she could do is watch.

Zefonith pinned Ziggy to a wall for a minute or two, and stared at him in the eyes. "Come now, Jan. You can't tell me that _all_ of your memory from your previous life has been erased. Surely you remember the Black Heaven Unit?"

Ziggy gasped and shoved his way free, watching as Zefonith lost her footing and fell onto the bed Momo had been sitting on. The Realian screeched and rolled for the safety of a corner. In all the action, Ziggy had forgotten she was still here. Earlier had ordered her to run, but to his dismay the doors had been locked shut. He knew without a doubt, that the Amadorians had indeed been behind the attacks on the ships now.

"You were the one who left that paper here," he said. It wasn't a question. "I will not ask you again, who are you? How do you know about my," he stopped and looked at Momo, "about David?"

Zefonith rose to her feet and glared at Ziggy. Before she could answer, and alarm went off. The "civilians" under the leadership of Randall Fairweather had freed themselves and the Durandal from their quarantined statues and was now firing upon the bunker holding the Genesis Project. All ready six of prototypes had been destroyed, and something called Canon had been knocked unconscious. What was worse, the Federation representatives trapped in the bunker with Canon were know aboard the Durandal and were headed for the capital city of Amadore.

Zefonith III bit her lips and scowled. This was not how she wanted to end the fight. But there was always another time. She turned and smiled at Ziggy. "We'll have to cut this dance short I'm afraid," she cooed.

"The hell we are," Ziggy roared. "Who the hell are you, tell me!" He rushed towards her, but the evil android had already leapt into the air and smashed a window out with a single kick.

"Next time, perhaps," she laughed as she disappeared into the darkness.

Ziggy screamed and railed at the darkness, his body tightening with every second. _Who the hell was she? _He was torn from his thoughts by a tug on his arm.

"Ziggy, we really should get out of here," Momo said, pleading with him. "Please?" He looked at her, his breathing starting to become normal again, and with eyes closed, he nodded his head.

Three weeks had passed since those events. By now the full force of the Federation was down the throat of Amadore, as more then twenty bunkers were confiscated with over three hundred enhanced U.R.T.V.'s, which was strange, as the Federation hadn't created that many to begin with, perhaps seven hundred or more, but with the exception of Canon, who had mysteriously disappeared, non of these enhanced U.R.T.V.'s looked like anything the Federation had.

Ambassador Klick and his faction of dissenters where quickly arrested and most were found guilty before the first week. Once again, Amadore reverted back to its primal roots, and those had just started to consider accepting technology decided that the fall of the corrupt "pro-technology" government had been the hand of divine retribution. Once again, Amadore was anti-machinery, though very few dared to openly say anything while the Federation was still here.

Helmer stepped off of the shuttle and looked around. A strange sense of pride, and yet revulsion hit him in the gut. Although he himself had been born in Fifth Jerusalem, like his father before him, his roots belonged here. His great grandfather had been a high priest who ordered the sacrifice of over one thousand Federation settlers over one hundred and twenty years ago. Amadore was Helmer's ancestral home, but it was also his shame.

He spied Ziggy and Gaignun sitting on stone steps of the capital's Council house, and he walked over. "I just want to say good job, to both of you. If you hadn't done what you did, we would have never discovered this threat to the Federation."

"Unfortunately, Canon is still missing. We thing that although the shock of the Durandal's blast took him by surprise, it didn't wasn't enough to actually finish him off," Gaignun said softly. "He must have found his way back to the people who are behind this."

"This whole set of events. Even those of the last three months, I doubt we've done hearing from any of these people." Ziggy said. "This is just the beginning of the tip of the iceberg."

"Do you think this Canon's real mission has anything to do with U.DO?" Helmer asked, with a shiver down his back.

"I hope not, but we can't rule it out," Gaignun said. "All we know is that we have three fugitives on the loose right now. Albedo, Canon, and the android who fought Ziggy and Momo, Zefonith III."

"And I have the feeling their all working for the same people," Helmer said with a sigh. He looked at Gaignun, "Speaking of Albedo, how is Mary doing?"

Gaignun's head went down to the ground and he looked like for the first time in his life, he was about to cry. "The doctors don't know. She'll live, but as for walk, that may take some time. Right now Shelley, chaos, Shion, and Jin are taking her to Ungoliant, where she might have a better chance of medical recovery."

"We'll be joining them just as soon as this judiciary procedure is over," Ziggy said. That should be tomorrow."

Helmer nodded his head and patted Gaignun on his shoulder. "Take care of yourself. We're going to need all of you in the coming weeks. If a storm is coming, the people are going to need you as an anchor. I know that sounds hard, and cruel right now, but it is a fact." Gaignun raised his head and nodded with a smile.

In his private office Wilhelm glared at the paperwork in front of him. "All in all, not a complete loss. We still have Canon after all, and I'm sure he won't mind being cloned again."

"True sir, but don't you think that because we've lost Amadore to the Federation, we have more liabilities now than we do assets?" his cloaked advisor asked, with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"I said in the beginning that Amadore was a _minor_ concern for us, did I not?" Wilhelm asked, glaring at the advisor. His hooded aid lowered his head and nodded. "Well then, let's just leave it at that."

"Where do we go from here sir?" Virgil asked.

"To Ungoliant," Wilhelm said with a smile.

Both men gasped at that statement. "But sir, Shion Uzuki and most of her friends are already on that planet," Virgil said with horror in his voice.

"He's quite right sir, and we have more important operations on Ungoliant than we did with Amadore, we can't afford liabilities there," the cloaked advisor added with a bit of shock.

Wilhelm sighed and placed his papers down on the table. "It's time we tested our Shion and her little friends," he said maliciously, "and it's time we see what they are really capable of. The key rule to combat is to know how strong your enemy really is." He smiled and folded his hands together, fingers laced. "And should they somehow find out what's going on in Ungoliant, which I doubt they will," he picked up a glass of wine, glanced at it for a second, and smashed it between his fingers, "we'll crush them."

* * *

Author's end story notes; Okay, this one was a bear to write at first, mainly because of some of the history of the systems and ships at the beginning, plus the entire political interfuse. I'm not very good at writing that type of thing. But I must say, I did surprise myself with how well it went. I kind of wanted to do more fighting scenes between Albedo and the group, as well as Canon and the group, but we'll save those for the next group of stories in this series. I almost didn't get this story done on time, but thanks to the encouragements of a fan letter, I was TOTALLY inspired, and finished a month a head of schedule. If not for her, I'd still be writing this thing. Thanks Ms. Shoeless One this story is dedicated to you. I hope you like it. Okay guys, that's it for now. Seriously, get out of here, how can I write part two with all of you staring at me? J. 


	2. Part Two

THE GENESIS EXPERIMENT

Part Two of a Five part series

By

Vanguard Ziggy

Author's notes: Okay, this is part two of the story. This story takes place two days after the end of part one. Like the first one, this one will be around thirty some pages, and a little bit more science fiction than the first. There is a lot less history of the system mentioned here too. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Gaignun walked into the hospital room, and stared at Mary, who was lying in bed, with half a body cast on. His heart sank and inwardly he cursed Albedo for attacking the girl just three in a half weeks ago. Secretly he also cursed himself for agreeing to let Mary go into battle with him. He walked next to her bed and gave her a weak smile.

"How's my girl doing today?" he asked, placing a bouquet of Jeai blossoms on her dresser.

"Ribs still feel a little bad," she said in a raspy voice. "Guess that means I won't be laughing for a while. Guess that means no more tickle attacks either." She smiled brightly and winced as her body screamed. She waved him away with her free hand and groaned. "I'm fine, Gaignun. The doctors tell me I should be out in a week or so, though I wish you had sent me to some other place than Ungoliant."

Gaignun sat back and sighed. Neither of his girls, Mary or Shelley, liked this planet. Before the Kukai Foundation had rescued them, a few years earlier from their status as research patients, one of the places they had been brought to was Ungoliant. It was here they were saved. "It was kind of an emergency; we really had to get you to the doctor."

The chipper, blonde woman smiled and groaned again. "I understand, Gaignun." Her blue eyes grew bright as her sister walked into the room and took a chair next to her boyfriend, and her sister. She smiled at her younger sister and nodded.

"You're looking good," she said.

"Well you're the second one to see that," the younger woman said with a stifled giggle.

Shelley smirked and elbowed Gaignun in the ribs. "Have to be the first in everything do you?" Gaignun reached over and grabbed a pillow off of another bed with a smirk of his own, and was about to playfully smack the violet haired woman when the door opened again, and a cyborg entered the room.

He was close to six feet tall, with eyes as red as a stop sign. His body was covered with a silver alloy, the kind that the old battle armor used by the Federation forces during the Hyperspace Wars six hundred years ago. He was bald, and his face was as young as a college student, though that was only the exterior. If you looked deeper at the cyborg, you could tell that he was ancient. He blinked at them, and turned his attention to the two girls. His approach seemed menacing, and Gaignun shot to his feet to defend Mary, but Shelley reached out and grasped his arm.

"Maybe we should leave," the older woman said, turning her gaze down at her kid sister. The blonde woman shook her head violently, turning her eyes on Gaignun. "Hmmm, perhaps you should just leave, for the time."

Gaignun frowned and turned his attention to the cyborg. "What the hell is going on?" he growled, stepping in front of Mary and the robotic intruder. "Look, there's no way I'm going to leave you girls with this thing, what kind of boyfriend do you two take me for?"

The cyborg stopped his approach and narrowed his eyes. "You'd be wise to step aside," he said, his metallic voice echoing through the room. "I'm a lot tougher than I look." His hand reached down and he pulled out a electro-blade from the side of his leg. "I don't want to use this, but I won't let you keep me from an injured friend."

Gaignun's frown grew even deeper. "Friend," he turned to the girls and laid a hand on his hip, "you know him?"

"Why else do you think I'd ask you to leave us by ourselves," Shelley snapped. She turned him around and pushed him out of the door. "I'll call you if we need anything else," she said as she closed the door.

Shion and KOS-MOS walked down the hall of the main apartments, of the planet. KOS-MOS kept very silent as she looked around. The sights and sounds of the apartment were brighter than a casino on Second Miltia. The residents were more than willing to be pleasant to her. Shion, on the other hand had to deal with such vicious stares that each step she took, she would have fallen over dead with a heart attack, could looks kill. The smell of Ungoliant's androids' and cyborgs' hatred towards her was suffocating.

"This seems unrealistic," KOS-MOS told her, abut her feelings after she confided in her. "What reason would the people of this planet have of hating someone they had never met?"

"People hate for many different reasons," Shion said with a sigh. She looked up, and shivered at the sky. Instead of a black night, with bright stars, there was nothing but an ocean of water surrounding the shielded city, with schools of bubbles and fish. It was just as beautiful as the skies she knew, but somehow eerier as well. "History is written in the blood of hate."

KOS-MOS stopped walking half way and frowned, "That is illogical, how can an emotion bleed?"

Shion stared at her walking companion and smiled. These past few months had seen KOS-MOS go from an unfeeling weapon, to slightly human. Just the other day, she even tried to tell a joke. Still there was a long way to go. "Just forget it," she said with a chuckle. "Truth is, Helmer wanted to see us, saying that the Federation was asked by the elder of the planet to help in an urgent matter. That's the only thing that would keep me from leaving the apartment." Shion wasn't afraid of much, save for thunder. Still the idea of walking to the Helmer's meeting room by herself didn't really grab her fancy too much.

She reached up and scratched at her ears, feeling the rings that she had just recently put in right before leaving Amadore. In attempt to bond with her, KOS-MOS had her ears pierced too. Her brother Jin warned her to leave her hands off; that she could get her ears infected that way, but they just itched so darn much. Besides, Jin had a habit of being a know it all jerk.

The meeting room was actually the town hall of the capital city of the planet. It was a huge auditorium, white in color, with around three thousand seats for the many senators and congress persons to sit. Helmer was standing near the podium, where the elder normally stood to address his people. He smiled and waved the two women over to sit down in the front seats.

Shion looked around, and saw many of her friends there already. Jr. sat next to Momo and Ziggy almost to her immediate left. Captain Matthews and most of the crew of the Durandal sat near the middle left section of the room. Randall Fairweather and a small portion of Realian pilots sat near the right back section. The chief science officer of the Durandal glared in the direction of Captain Matthews, never taking his eyes off of him. Though they co-operated in the Amadore incident, the two never really got along. Matthews called Randall an arrogant, self important midget with an attitude the size of a red giant, while the science officer considered Matthews nothing more than a free style liberal redneck that couldn't leave the bottle down if he really wanted to. Shion smirked and sighed. This planet seemed to reek of hatred, even among the humans.

"Where's Gaignun?" Shion asked Jr.

"Visiting Mary," the young U.R.T.V. answered. "I'll fill him in after the meeting."

"He's not coming?" Shion frowned and shook her head. "Not like Gaignun to miss something like this, even if Mary were in the hospital." Then again, she knew he had strong feelings for both the Godwin sisters.

Helmer cleared his throat and walked up to the podium. "Everyone is here that is going to make it, I suppose," he began to speak as the lights lowered. "About three weeks ago, the Federation received a stress call from Ungoliant about the disappearance of certain politicians, both mecha and human from the planet. What's more, as I'm sure you know, there has been a greater stress in relationship between the humans and mecha that live on the planet."

"The humans blame the mecha for the disappearance of their politicians, and the androids and cyborgs are blaming the humans for the disappearance of theirs," Ziggy interrupted. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Helmer said. "And to make matters worse, there are factions that are gearing up for a war. We believe that the U.TIC organization could easily take advantage of this situation, and use the war for profits."

"Or, use it to distract people from a base of operations," Randall said. "I've seen them pull this tactic before on other worlds."

"Don't be a moron, why start a war on a planet you want the Federation's eyes turned away from," Captain Matthews snapped, glaring triumphantly at his "rival".

"Captain Matthews does have a point," Helmer said, much to Fairweather's disappointment. "What he said is especially true when the Federation is already breathing down the neck of this system already.

"Not if they hide what they're doing as a legitimate business," Ziggy said.

"And from what our research has uncovered so far, that might have been what they were doing on Amadore," Randall said with a giant smirk of his own.

"But it seemed like a different organization was behind Amadore," Shion said. "The Black Heaven Unit, perhaps?" She looked at Ziggy who winched at the name.

"They were a religious group or a quasi religious group at best. I can't see them, or their successors trying to do anything business wise, legitimate or not," the cyborg said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Wait a damn minute," Jr. snapped. "If you received this SOS three weeks ago, then why were we not told about it when you sent us to Amadore?"

"It was shortly after you left. Once you landed there, whoever was behind the whole thing on that planet; had our radio communications blocked. So we couldn't tell you. And what was more; we couldn't investigate a blocked radio communications without proof that someone was actually doing anything. It would have looked too imperialistic. At least that's what the Committee decided."

"So we're back to square one," Ziggy said.

"The elder wants us to get to the bottom of this whole situation," Helmer said with a groan. "I know it's a lot to ask, but could you help us out again?"

Shion closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _It's as if someone is testing us. Like they wanted us here to see what we would do._

"Well, we're already here," Jr. sighed. "I don't suppose it could hurt to investigate a little."

"Good," Helmer said with a relieved smile. "The elder tells me the humans in your group should be safe from attack and the mecha too, for helping. Just stay away from the west and northeastern districts of the cities. Those are the base capitals of the opposing gangs." He frowned and turned his gaze down to the floor for a moment. The tall, bald, black man stroked his chin, the lights in the room trickling down on his long crimson cloak, "The Cyber Fangs, are the most dangerous of the mecha organizations, cyborg or android, while Human's First is the only human militia on the planet." He stepped down from the podium and looked at the small band of heroes. "I don't think I have to say this, but good luck anyway." He nodded with a smile and walked away from the room.

"Brings the old saying, 'There's no rest for the wicked' to light, doesn't it," Jr. said with his own smile. "You know, just once I would like to think that we could earn a vacation or something."

Tony simply shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "Damn and I had a date tonight too."

Captain Matthews lowered his cap over his eyes and growled under his breath. "Moron."

It was a good ten minutes before anyone said anything in the hospital room. Finally the cyborg opened his mouth and spoke. "Keet owonynk, Mary, ydmkeet de mooiea ukuyn uzdorme luni iourm," the mecha said with a smile. "Y nowordheakhd jo'tlood ukuyn, uzdorjhud hubbonot de dhodje ez iea."

Shelley frowned and looked at her younger sister, who was hanging on every word of the cyborg. One of the few talents that she had not been given that Mary had was an astonishing ability to pick up any language and both understand and speak it immediately. Shelley could understand a little bit of Ungolic but not enough to keep up with what the cyborg had totally said, Mary on the other hand.

"It's good to see you too Percy. I have to admit, I never thought I'd see you ever again either." She looked at her sister and smiled as she turned back to him. "Pad Y dhyngjo mheact ducgyn English, Shelley teomn'dmool de huwodho antormduntynk ez Ungolic cygomho amotde."

The cyborg looked over at Shelley and smiled. If he could have, he would have blushed with embarrassment. "But of course, I forgot that Mary was better at speaking other languages than you were. My deepest apologies, Shelley," Percy folded his hands together and bowed at her.

Percy Horsham Westbrook was his human name, one he hadn't used in over nine hundred years, but somehow the blonde haired six year old had gotten him to reveal it once upon a time. His true cyborg name was Pyreges 4, a ruthless bounty hunter who was feared around numerous galaxies. For a time he worked with the Wollstonecraft Pharmaceutical Company, which hired him to "recruit" subjects to test their new drugs, that were supposed to bring health to the body, and allow people to live longer lives. Pyreges 4 found the perfect subjects when he traveled to Militia sixteen years ago, and found a six year old violet haired girl, and her four year old blonde sister, both suffering from Xyceria Complex Disease. Neither child should have lived another year, and their single father was more than willing to let the W.P. Company try to heal them. What happened to the girls after that, well, Percy didn't like to think of it. Not that he could, some of his memories of the incidents had been erased, a few of them by personal request.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Percy," Shelley said with a polite smile. Like her little sister, she had found a friend in the cyborg. Unlike her little sister, however; was that she remembered who it was who had handed them over to the pharmaceutical company in the first place, no questions asked. "How long have you been on Ungoliant?"

"Five years now," the cyborg said with a sigh. "I came for a job working as the body guard for the former elder of the planet, but when he died, I was out of work. Not many people want to hire an ancient cyborg like myself." He lowered his eyes. "The last upgrade I had was six hundred years, during the Hyperspace Wars, so my circuitry isn't as fast as it used to be."

"I can't imagine you staying in one place for so long, with nothing to do," Mary said in a chipper tone. "You were always coming and going. I don't know what would have happened to Shelley and me, if you hadn't come across a Kukai Foundation executive, who told Gaignun about us."

Percy looked to the hospital room door and nodded. "So, that's Gaignun. I wondered what he was like. Heard he got you girls to safety. I'll have to thank him when I leave." He lowered his head and groaned. "I, I want to apologize for leaving you two in that horrible room. I meant to come back for you during the raid by the Foundation, to see you safely away, but I had some," he hesitated for a moment. Unfinished business is what he wanted to say, but he knew it was too soon to mention anything.

A flash of gray light crossed his eyes, and he was back in that dark room, looking down at a scientist lying on the floor, a gapping hole in the back of his head smoke rising from the hole. He looked up and stepped over the dead body, freeing two little girls from shackles that were binding them to the walls. In the distance he could hear the sounds of bombs and gunfire as the pharmaceutical security forces were trying to fend off an invading Kukai Foundation attack. The android ignored the sounds and gently tore the needles and tubes from the girls' arms, snarling at the thick yellow ooze that dripped from the ends of the needles and smelled like thick, sweet syrup.

"Now you girls stay here," he said looking deep in their eyes. "Don't open that door for anyone except myself or a person wearing the uniforms I showed you. Do you understand?" He waited for them to nod. "You'll be able to see the people at the door through that window," he pointed to a window on the door. "But try and stay out of sight if you can, ya under stand me, now?" Again the girls nodded their little heads. Shelley was a beautiful little ten year old girl now, and Mary was the most adorable little eight year old, with short blonde hair and big trusting blue eyes.

"Are you really leaving us, Mr. Percy?" she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. He smiled and stroked her cheek.

"I hope not. I'm going to come back, as soon as I can. There's someone I need to talk to, which shouldn't take too long. You just do what I said, got it?" Despite using her puppy dog eyes to try and persuade him to stay, she finally gave in and nodded. "That's my good girl," Percy said with a quick poke to her ribs. He turned and walked out of the door.

He was halfway to his destination when he encountered a young, black haired lieutenant commander leading Kukai Foundation soldiers in his direction. The cyborg recognized him immediately as an anti-U.DO super soldier, or a U.R.T.V. as the Federation called them. He looked around seventeen or eighteen, and his blue eyes focused on the cyborg. They stared each other for what seemed like a while, but more than likely it was only a few seconds. Percy rushed passed them, and turned the corner. What had happened after that, he could remember. _INFORMATION ERROR. . ., _was all that flashed across his eyes.

"Percy, are you okay?" Mary frowned as she looked at the android. She tried to sit up further, to put a hand on his shoulder, but nearly bit through her lips as the pain raced through her body.

He lurched forward and regained consciousness in time to grab the blonde woman's body before she fell on the floor. He shook his head and stood to his feet as he looked around the room. "Sorry about that," he said with a chuckle. "I zoned out."

"You said that you had something before you 'zoned' out," Shelley said quickly. "What exactly were you going to say?"

Percy smiled and shook his head. "Can't rightly remember," he said, hating himself for lying. "I'm an old man; despite how I look girls my memory isn't as good as it used to be, even if I _am_ a cyborg." He kissed each girl's cheek and turned to the door. "I wish I could stay longer, but it's getting late, and I have to get to work. We'll talk later."

"I thought you didn't have a job," Mary said, blinking her blue eyes.

"Most people don't like hiring an old cyborg like myself, however, this old pile of bolts still has the reputation as a pretty good reputation as a bounty hunter." He flashed them a dashing smile and winked. "I've gotten some pretty good offers since the new elder came into power." He opened the door and walked out, passing Gaignun.

"Thank you for taking care of the girls," he said, looking into the eyes of the younger man. A moment passed and Percy recognized Gaignun as the lieutenant commander of the Foundation forces he had seen all those years ago. He must have gone in the direction I came, Percy thought.

"You're welcome," Gaignun said, reluctantly. He watched the cyborg walk off, and entered the room.

A thousand eyes of hatred stabbed Shion and Jan from every direction. It had been their _luck_, or rather Jin's intercession, that they had traveled to Fabiola a northern city in Ungoliant, it didn't have many gangs here, but there was still no love lost for humans. They had Ziggy and KOS-MOS with them, but that didn't stop much of the hatred from pouring forth from all sides.

"Have you ever been here before Ziggy?" Shion asked as they passed workshops, darkened homes, and a few stores. Mechas didn't need much in terms of food or recreation, so a city primarily for them was about the size of a small town. Only a few cyborg cities were the size of the main capital, which rivaled the size of Fifth Jerusalem.

"You mean Ungoliant? No, this is the first time I've ever been here." He looked at her and chuckled, "I know I'm a cyborg, but the planet never really gained my attention, and I never had a reason until now."

"I can see why," Jin said with a shiver. He had wanted to visit a mecha area, to see if what his sister had claimed was true. He found it horrifyingly accurate. "I've only seen this heard of hysterical hatred one place else," he stroked his chin. "In a book I read about a political party called the Nazi party, on a planet I've never heard of."

Shion sighed, rolling her large blue eyes, "Books again, you crazed bookworm, what's wrong with you?" She looked at her brother, who smirked at her, and groaned. "Sometimes I wish I were adopted." She looked at him and gave one of her own smirks, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Or at least find out that you were."

Ignoring their banter, KOS-MOS turned to Ziggy and frowned. "What is this Mecha that I have heard since we landed on this world?"

The cyborg looked at her with a shocked with reaction and then smiled with amusement. "You are," he said with a chuckle. When he saw her empty eyes glaring at him, trying to figure out what he had just said. Ziggy smiled and winked at her. "Like I said, you are a Mecha. You, me, and every other android and cyborg on the planet, it refers to the fact that we are either born of mechanical bodies, like you androids normally are, or had mechanical enhancements placed on their human bodies, like us cyborgs. Human's are the ones who named are 'race'."

She looked at him and blinked, "I see, I suppose that is logical, since we are mechanical in nature." She frowned and blinked again as he laughed and continued walking down the street. "Did I just tell what is called a joke?"

As she tried to continue her conversation with Ziggy, Jin had finally decided to open his mouth to comment about his sister's remark on adoption when something rushed by the corner of his eyes. A smaller group of androids zoomed around a corner, seven of them. He frowned and quickly analyzed the situation.

"Is something the matter?" Ziggy asked as he walked up to the man. The cyborg looked in the direction that Jin was looking and frowned himself. "What did you see?"

"Since when do androids act so skittish around humans in one of their own cities?" He pointed in the direction that the two of them were looking, "Especially if their in a relatively medium sized group?"

"What are you babbling on about now?" Shion asked. She walked further from the group, nearly walking around the corner herself, when Jin called out to her in a warning tone. The young woman swirled around, her light tan and purple skirt twirled, brushing against her brown pants.

"It could be an ambush," her brother called. "Get back here now."

"What are you even talking about," she snapped, stomping a foot on the ground. Before she could ask another question there was the sound of a low rumble, like a sky plane soaring over their heads, then the ground began to shake. The next thing Shion knew she was in the air, her body flying into her family and friends. Weakly she pushed herself to her knees in time to see five androids armed to the teeth, three war robots, and another four cyborgs in anti-Gnosis Weapons Systems, huge almost human looking mechanical suits that were designed to battle the larger more aggressive inter-dimensional alien species known to the entire Federation as the Gnosis. _But when do Mechas use them?_

As if to answer her question, a tall, slender android stepped out of the shadows. She wore a scarlet red death mask over her face which was almost covered by her long black hair. Her black uniform covered her body as if it had been painted over it over it, while her legs were bare, letting them see a few wires attached to her pale skin. "Well, it looks as if you just couldn't wait to see me again, detective," she said with a giggle, looking at Ziggy. "I'm afraid this is the last time we'll met though. I can't have you interfering with our brother and sister Mechas efforts to save our leaders from the elder and his human masters."

"You know her?" Jin asked, frowning at Ziggy.

"We met on Amadore, her name's Zefonith III, and for some reason she seems to know me very well." He glared at the female android and scowled at her.

"Be careful of that rage, Ziggurat 8," Zefonith 3 said with a smirk. "Wouldn't want you to become a cold hearted machine, now would we?" She took a step forward and lowered her eyes. "And as for knowing you, I know you _exceptionally_ well." She raised an arm, motioning her friends to raise their weapons. "I would have loved to exact my revenge on you a little more, but what was meant to be, was meant to be." As her arm sliced through the air, her compatriots opened fire, sending a deadly rain of fire in the direction of the foursome.

Ziggy was the first to move, in a single deadly showmanship of speed he leapt into the air, and came crashing down next to two of the armed androids. He smiled quickly and thrust his cyber blade in an arc motion, as if he were swinging a baseball bat. The two frowned and looked down at their chests, which were torn open. They looked up at him, and felt their motion sensors shut down as the dropped to the metal ground.

Jin was just as quick, swinging his blade in tight x motions, as two other androids rushed him, firing their guns. The talented swordsman swerved and swayed as the bullets came, catching a few with his blade, dodging those that he didn't have the speed to block with his weapon. It almost looked like an exotic dance. He knew that sooner or later, he was going to have to go on the offensive, that if he didn't, he'd get boxed in a corner before long. His eyes quickly scanned the scene, watching Ziggy and KOS-MOS battle a vicious golden, Cyclopes A.G.W.S. He turned around and watched as a cyborg tried to gut his little sister after tripping her off of her feet. A quick blade thrust to his shoulder, and he was disabled. Jin smiled, he wasn't the only accomplished sword user in the family.

Shion on the other hand was not the die hard swordsperson her brother was. Being involved with science and business, she didn't have the stomach for killing people, androids, or cyborgs. Gnosis were slightly different, with them, if you didn't kill them, you'd end up being lunch. She followed her brother's glance and watched her two cybertronic companions struggle with a large A.G.W.S. She knew that she had to do something the thing was getting the better hand of them. Jin rushed passed her, and with a slicing downwards motion, decapitated the last of the battle droids.

"Keep your eyes on the battlefield, little sister," he snapped.

"I've fought in more battles than you've ever have," she said with a sneer. She shoved him aside and rushed towards her friends. Concentrating as hard as she could with her whole essence, she reached the scene, and screeched to a stop. Shion placed her hand over her chest and closed her eyes. A moment later she looked up, "Open ether circuits," she said, waving her arm in a horizontal line. A bright blue circle opened up around the feet of Ziggy and KOS-MOS. As pure energy surged through their bodies, they felt the urge to continue their battle. A united attack combining the female android's satellite attack, and the male cyborg's meteor attack sent the thing reeling and collapsing under its own weight. The cyborg inside the armored suit quickly crawled out and rushed away from the battle leaving the only combatant left on the field to be the female android.

She looked at the vanquishers, narrowing her eyes. Scanning the scene she could see a number of cyborgs and android citizens standing, huddling around the corners, their eyes wide with shock and horror. All of them had seen violence, and none of them had wanted to see it again, one of the many reasons why they had abandoned their human "masters" and left for the planet of Ungoliant. Even if she threatened them to aide her now, not only would ninety percent of them flee, but more than likely the jig about her agency trying to help them gain greater freedoms would be up. Instead, she had a better idea.

Zefonith III pulled out a gun and aimed it at one of the smaller cyborgs huddling in the corner. She knew him, and knew that while it would shook those listening to hear what she was about to say, not too many would doubt it. "Enemies of the state, must be eliminated, but so too must the traitors." She arched a burnt eyebrow from behind her mask and smiled, "You asked for these outsiders to come here, and bring these humans along. Now you must pay." Zefonith pulled the trigger, allowing the sound of the roar of the gun to calm her a little. While insanity would develop, she would get away, and let Albedo know that the Federation was here. While what she said was a lie, the panic would result in a crazed crowed into attacking her enemies for her.

The plan backfired. Ziggy had anticipated what she had planned to do, and launched himself to block the bullet from striking its prey. Zefonith frowned. _Is it possible he knows who I am, finally?_ She hoped not. She wasn't ready for the game of cat and mouse to end quite yet.

The bullet struck Ziggy straight in the chest, and would have killed him, had he a beating heart. But the electronic systems in his body were undamaged, and thus all he felt was the stinging burn in his chest as the bullet entered and lodged itself between his heart and left rib. He grunted, his slicked back blonde hair waving in the air as he forced himself to roll on his side, but his strong circular face, his powerful ice blue eyes, they had a look of massive determination. He forced himself to his feet and narrowed those eyes. Without looking back at the crowd, and in a very deep, dark voice he said, "Get out of here." They didn't need a second warning. The streets quickly emptied faster than a mall offering a discount sale in each of its one thousand stores.

Ziggy began walking to Zefonith III, slowly, determinedly. The sounds of his footsteps echoing throughout the city, louder than any A.W.G.S. could ever hope to be. Ziggy walked up to her, until he was face to mask. "This ends now," he hissed under his breath. "Who the hell are you?"

Zefonith III smiled widely under her mask. "How are your grandchildren, detective? Oh, that's right, you don't have any." She leaned in forward, as if she were going to give him a kiss, "Because David is dead. And we both know why, don't we?" she cackled and pulled back, studying his shocked, horrified face. "Come now, you didn't delete the memory of your own son now did you?"

Shion's mind began to race, this android clearly knew Ziggy. At least knew him from a previous age. And for some reason she had a grudge against him. But whatever had happened between them, this was just too cruel. The young science officer could see confusion; pain, anguish, and hatred boil in his face. It was too much to watch. "Leave him alone," she roared, stomping her foot.

"Mind your business, human," Zefonith III said, never taking her eyes off of Ziggy. "I warned you, didn't I?" She smiled as she looked at him. "I knew you'd get emotional if you went after him, and you did, didn't you? And David is gone because of it, and you are nothing more than a cyborg, a thing more than a person." She began pacing around a shell shocked Ziggy, delighting in his inability to move. "You are pathetic. Why anyone would call themselves you friend is beyond me." She raised her gun and pointed it at his face. "I should really end this right now. The game is no longer fun anymore."

"I said leave him alone, you bitch," Shion roared, raising her sword in the arm. She squealed in shock as Zefonith shot it from her hands.

"And I told _you_ to mind your own business, if I recall," the android snarled, still keeping her eyes on Ziggy. "Interfere again, and the next bullet will crush your skull."

Ziggy lowered his head, his eyes closed in deep meditation. Finally he said a single word, so low a dog wouldn't have heard him.

"What's that," Zefonith said with a cruel smile. She cupped her hand to her ear and leaned forward. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"David, I remember David. I remember what happened." Now Ziggy began to move startling Zefonith III. "There's something else, as well," he said, his voice seriously calm and collective.

"And what is that?" Zefonith began collecting her wits, almost fearing that he had pieced together the puzzle too early.

"You don't get to say David's name every again," Ziggy roared, firing his gun into the evil android's mask with each word. She would have fallen to the ground, if Ziggy hadn't grabbed her shoulders and held them tightly. "Ready?" he asked with a sneer. A split second later his right leg was kicking her chest and stomach in lightning strikes. Just as quickly the cyborg leapt into the air and looked down at his prey. Summoning all the fire particles he could around him, he began kicking in the air, sending waves of fire down upon her, finally sending a meteor crashing down.

The attacks sent her reeling. She'd underestimated both his memory and his rage. Zefonith dropped to the ground like the ending of a bad habit. She was weak, but she was still alive. The android covered her mask with her left hand, as if too keep it from falling off and used a med kit to revitalize her life with her right. She stood to her feet, her left hand over her face, dark red blood oozing from between her fingers. "Impressive, but I'm afraid it wasn't able to finish the job."

"Then let's continue where we left off," he roared down at her. Ziggy descended on her, like an eagle ready to snatch its dinner.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid we'll have to postpone that for another day," she said with a grin.

With her right hand the android threw a grenade, and fled as a bright flash filled the town's maid street. All they could hear was the taunting laughter of the evil android as she disappeared into nothing.

"Another day," Ziggy growled under his breath. "There _will_ be another day, Zefonith."

From the shadows he watched them. He frowned and shook his head. They were good, very good. And they worked like a team. The cyborg Ziggurat 8 was especially powerful. And yet, there was one there, well two actually, that were stronger than most. Even though it was the android KOS-MOS who was destined to fight the living energy beam, U.DO, these two were enormously powerful. And it was these two he was being paid to find. The shadowy figure sighed and turned around, for the human sectors of the planet.

Momo clung viciously to Jr.'s arm as they walked through the streets of Janus. The streets were dark, dirty, and almost abandoned. Jr.'s group wouldn't have even been here had they not received that tip at a tavern called Ghibli, in the human city of Nat. The skies were dark, despite the fact that it was early morning. Shion and her group should probably be back by now, he thought.

"I sure hope they found something," he said under his breath.

Momo looked at him and frowned. "What?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Nothing, just thinking to myself." He surveyed the town and groaned. "Remind me never to take advice from a Nexian again." That prompted a giggle from the young girl.

A low rumble in the sky growled high above their heads. Though the whole population lived in a shell, the executives of the government created artificial weather, just like they had on the Kukai Foundation. Jr. looked up and groaned. "Terrific, first we get a dead end lead, and now it's going to pour on us."

"Jr. why does it only rain in the human districts and cities on Ungoliant?" Momo asked, her dark brown eyes studying him seriously. The light of the morning sun shone down on her light red hair.

"Most androids and cyborgs don't really like the weather," Jr. said. Unlike Ziggy, Jr. _had_ been here. He'd been here twice to be exact, once right after the raid that freed Mary and Shelley and the other time to encourage a beneficial financial union between the old order and the Foundation. "Human's tend to drift to thinks that remind them of the natural, so that's why they insisted on weather changes."

Randall Fairweather walked out of one of the buildings, shaking his head. "No one wants to talk about it. They seem to be really afraid of some guy called Tyroan Cillwater." His eyes narrowed and he groaned. "He's one of the lieutenants of the Life and Justice Party."

Jr. frowned and cocked his head to the left. "The what now?" Both men were around the same size, and looked firmly into the other's eyes.

"The Life and Justice Party," the science officer of the Durandal said, his gruff voice just as frustrated as Jr. looked. "It's a human militia that has taken control of Janus."

Jr. screwed up his face and shook his head, "What the hell? I thought Helmer told us that the Human's First Movement was the only human militia on the planet."

"Well now there are two," Randall said. "And guess what? They're taking their orders from some new guy with pure white hair." Randall smiled and chuckled to himself as he looked at the two of them.

"Albedo," Jr. said under his breath. It was more of a curse than a proclamation of the name of his adversary, as if saying it would send the maniac to the flames of hell, where he belonged. "But how did you know? You just said that they wouldn't talk."

Randall smiled, stroking his full red beard. "What I _said_ was, no one wanted to talk," his grin grew wider. "I never said that they _didn't_ talk." He cracked his knuckles and continued to chuckle. It had been a while since he had gotten physical. Everyone always assumed that because he was a little guy, and a scientist at that he'd be a wimp. Anyone who tried to prove that assumption had been quickly made asses of.

"So, Albedo is here, and he's the one behind the kidnappings." Jr. stroked his own chin. He turned to Momo, his eyes turning to compassion. He could see the hurt in her eyes. Rage filled his body as he remembered how the bastard had kidnapped and physically and mentally tortured the young girl. God knows what he was doing the cyborg or android leaders.

"He's not the only one," Randall continued. "Apparently he's leading the humans against a campaign of terror that's being conducted against them by a masked android."

Jr. felt his back arch. "A masked android?" _He couldn't mean the one that attacked Ziggy and Momo._ He looked at her, and followed her startled gaze right back to Randall.

"A _female_, masked android," Randall said with a nod, his grin diminishing. Despite enjoying smacking down some of those thugs on the inside, he realized that the situation was growing more desperate. And the worse part was yet to come.

"Zefonith III," the young Realian said under her breath.

"Appears they're in cahoots," Randall admitted.

"Who the hell says cahoots anymore," Jr. snapped. Now the three were walking down the street, back to the hotel, where the other three members of their group were waiting for them. Captain Matthews, Hammer and chaos had already done their own snooping around this town, and had come up with nothing. Jr. smiled. "Sounds like you've spending too much time debating Captain Matthews."

Randall's brow narrowed and he glared at the young U.R.T.V. "Don't insult me, Little Master," he snapped.

Jr. put his hands in his pockets and chuckled. Above their heads the clouds began to grow and they could hear even more thunder. The bright tan bricks of the human buildings were beginning to dim, growing muddy brown. There was spider webs in most of the windows, and as a whole the town, with its dirt road and cool air seemed very much like ghost towns that Jr. read about in his books.

"We can continue this when we get to our room," Randall said, starting to grin again. They were halfway to the building when a massive rumble of thunder echoed through the sky. For a moment they continued to walk, and then Randall stopped and glared in the sky, watching gray clouds roll past the buildings and over their heads.

Jr. sensed it too. "That wasn't thunder," he said under his breath.

The three rushed down the street and sped around the corner. To their horror, the hotel they were staying in was in flames. On the side of the building, spray painted in blood red colors were the words, GO HOME, MECHA LOVERS.

The nurse walked down the hospital corridors, stopping to glare at the numbers of each door for a second before proceeding to the hall. Her eyes were hard green, the light of the hospital barely shinning in them. A doctor turned the corner and looked up, smiling at her, and froze in his step as she glared at him.

"I need to know where this patient is," she said in a calm voice. She handed him a pile of thick dark green papers and folded her arms behind her back.

The doctor took the papers that she handed him and flipped through them, frowning. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"The patient, doctor, Do you know where I might find her?" The long green dress that she was wearing flowed down to the floor, her golden brown hair capturing the light of the hallway in its tight bun.

The doctor swallowed and took a step back from the woman. "What is you id number?" He narrowed his eyes and tried his best to be intimidating. "I don't see how you could possibly," he stopped short as a flash of silver slashed against his throat. The doctor gasped, and clutched his throat, feeling the sticky ooze of life leak from his body. He dropped the papers and felt gravity tear him down like a paper doll.

The woman glared down at the body and scowled. "Worthless fool," she snapped. Without an ounce of hesitation or difficulty she lifted his body over her shoulder and walked to the nearest closet she could find. She tossed the body in, and closed the door, feeling a tingling in her skin as she glared at him one last time before closing the door.

"Can I help you?" a soft, innocent voice asked from behind. A second nurse, one with long, curly locks and tiny glasses tried to twist her body to see what had been put in the closet.

"Yes," the murder said in a very masculine voice. The assailant turned and smiled at the young girl, perhaps one who had not even left her teens. He grinned at her and nodded. "I'm afraid that I've forgotten where one of my patients room is." The doctor bent down and scooped up the papers his victim had dropped, his skin absorbing the blood from both the papers and the ground where he fell. He smiled brighter and blinked as he handed them over to the girl. "Could you possibly tell me what room she's in?"

The girl looked down at the papers, flipped through them and nodded. "Mary Godwin. That would be Room 417." She handed them back, still feeling a tinge of curiosity about the closet.

"Thank you, my dear." His hand reached out and clutched her neck before she could stop him. With a quick press of his fingers, he felt the bones snap. Her eyes rolled back and he frowned. Just as quick as he had with the doctor, the intruder lifted the girl off her feet, and tossed her body in the closet.

The red headed candy stripper turned from the closet and narrowed her eyes. Room 417. The mission was almost complete.

He watched the small group gather outside of the burning building and narrowed his eyes. There they were. The two he was being paid to take out of the picture. Percy _was_ a bounty hunter after all. He narrowed his eyes. There were six of them. Unlike Ziggurat 8's group, there were more of them. Like his group, there were only four of them who could physically fight, one of whom could use an A.G.W.S., the girl. The other two could get in the way.

Percy knew that these were Mary and Shelley's friends, but a job was a job. Tonight he was not Percy Horsham Westbrook. Tonight, he was Pyreges 4, and he was about to get paid.

The assailant walked quickly to Room 417, stopping short as she saw Gaignun. This was the last thing that she expected. She knew Gaignun, fought next to him during the Militian conflict. Getting past him would be hard. She narrowed her eyes. Perhaps there was a way. For the first time the assailant naturally smiled.

She walked up and presented him with a piece of paper that said that Mary needed another dose of medication, so they could perform another test. It was signed by the doctor; she knew that for a fact, since she was the one who had signed it in his handwriting. Gaignun was skeptical, and a little reluctant, but finally agreed to let her go in.

Once the candy stripper entered the room, she closed the door and pulled a cloth from under her shirt. This was going to be too easy. She looked at the young, blonde woman sleeping soundly on her bed, oblivious to what was about to happen to her. Why her employer wanted the woman alive, she didn't know, but she was never one to ask questions.

The candy stripper hovered over the body, cloth in hand, took a second and nodded. With one smooth movement, she slapped the cloth over the woman's nose and mouth and held it there.

Shion groaned as she watched the news channels along the panels of the tube that was taking them back to the capital city. The Mechas were furious that some humans had attacked their people in their own districts were now calling for the deaths of all humans. Worse, the Cyber Fangs had reported that in response to the attacks, they had just executed not one, but two prominent human politicians.

"The news ticker on the local station just confirmed one of the deaths," Ziggy said with disgust. His eyes burned with rage as he clenched his metal hand tight, nearly crushing the communicator he held in it. _Where was Momo? Why hadn't they answered their communicator when he had tried to call?_

Shion sighed and removed her glasses. They'd been set up. That was obvious. The elder of the planet wasn't to blame; he'd just been impeached over the incident. It was his councilors. The oldest of them, Y Trev 5000 had just been handed absolute power, and had already promised to repel many pro human rights laws that had been passed over the last fifty years. "This is insane."

Just as she finished speaking, Jin gasped and jutted a finger at one of the viewer screens, his face full of sweat. "Look at Channel 90. Something's up," he bellowed, his eyes dilating at a rapid pace. He could barely get his breath, and he nearly looked as though he were having a heart attack. "Come on, now," he snapped as they ignored him. "Jr. and the others are in trouble!"

Ziggy turned and stared at the screen than Jin was looking at, and nearly felt his own heart beat again. Momo was lying motionless on the ground in a human city. For a moment he could see David, screaming as he dropped to his feet, hearing the cruel mocking laughter from behind as it tauntingly congratulated him for killing his own son. "No," he said in a whisper.

Off to the side they could see a reporter, carefully avoiding the bullets and flying debris as Jr., chaos, and Randall tried to match physical prowess with a powerful, ancient cyborg. Ziggy frowned. He knew who Pyreges was. They had nearly fought forty years ago.

"This is Troy Chevez," the reporter said quickly, trying to avoid more debris. "The fight you are watching behind me has gone on now for over fifteen minutes, starting after a terrorist attack at one of the more popular hotels in the town of Janus. We believe that the attack was a ploy to get the former elder's representatives out of the building. Who the cyborg attacking the small group is working for is anyone's guess, but more experts are guessing a small criminal group with a pseudo mystic air, called the New Enlightenment."

Ziggy frowned and narrowed his eyes. Pyreges _was_ wearing the symbols of the group, a slightly opened almond shaped eye over his shoulder pad, with a smaller pyramid on the left side of his gun handle. Just as there had been one hundred years ago, most religious factions and organizations were gone with the wind. Only the Hebrew Temple of Fifth Jerusalem, the Neo Roma Church, and the Old Path of Scientific Enlightenment were around now, with smaller groups like the Fairies Path of Magiks, and the Church of Ares swinging on a pendulum with each new year. The New Enlightenment was created when the Old Path of Scientific Enlightenment was deemed to pacifistic for their radical scientific members who were growing tired of the stagnation people were having over newer scientific discoveries. The N.E. took the ideals of science is god far further than the old enlightenment only could hope to.

Shion spun on her heels and shook her head. "How far is Janus from here?"

"Roughly seventy miles," Jin said, looking at a directory map. "We might not get there in time."

"We still have to try," Shion snapped. She turned and pushed a button that would activate a tube to take them to the human city. A second later the power turned off and the four of them found themselves in the dark. The young Vector science officer frowned and turned to the shadowy figures that were her friends, and her brother. "What's going on?"

Just as fast as the lights turned off, they came back on, and the four of them were surrounded by at least forty armed to the teeth androids and cyborgs.

Jin bit his lips and felt his pulse drop one thousand beats. "Ah, shit."

The candy stripper held the cloth over Mary's mouth and face and pressed, frowning as the woman made no attempt to defend herself. _This should wake someone up for at least a few seconds._

A minute later she felt a gun being pressed hard against her head. She scowled and narrowed her eyes. She'd been deceived. With a quick thrust of her free arm she pushed the attacker into the wall and swirled on her feet, like a ballerina, to face him.

It wasn't him, it was them. Gaignun was the one holding the gun. Besides him sitting in a wheel chair was Mary, her eyes angry and fierce, as she put her hands on her hips. Turning to look at the girl in the bed, she could see that it was a plastic model. The candy stripper turned back and arched an eyebrow. "Clever."

"I realized who you were when I scanned you before letting you enter," Gaignun said with a tight smile. "You can never be too careful with the ones you love, can you?" He lifted the gun and motioned for her to surrender.

"But how did you pull this off so quickly? You couldn't have known I was coming after Mary, or even that I was on the planet."

"Got a call from the Durandal fifteen hours ago," Gaignun said with another smile. "They told me that they were getting readings that matched your energy wave." He looked at Mary and frowned. "At first I thought you might have been pretending to be an old friend of the girls, which is why I didn't attend a very important meeting yesterday afternoon. Then this morning we got a reading with your energy single last night near the hospital. That's when I changed Mary's room."

"And you knew you couldn't beat me, so you brought her here for me," a second time she smiled sincerely. "How nice."

Mary pulled a gun from her chair and aimed it at the candy stripper. "I don't think so."

"If you knew who I was, you would have brought more back up than a crippled girl," the candy stripper cackled. The room seemed to twist as a bright gold color flashed in her eyes. Waves of nausea hit both of them, and they dropped their guns as they bent over. When the room was back to normal they stood staring at the "enhanced" Gnosis merged U.R.T.V. Canon, formally known as Gresiedo. His smiled turned into a grim scowl of determination. "Give me the girl."

"Go suck a lemon," Gaignun snapped. "I'm far more powerful than you are, if you remember." Black energy began to flow from every pore in his body. His body tightened and he swiftly removed his business suit.

"You are forgetting three things Negredo," a voice came from behind them. They turned and watched Albedo, wearing a Life and Justice Party officer's uniform. It was bright blue, with golden patches over the sleeves and red trimming. "One, there's two of us, two Canon was merged with a Gnosis, making him stronger than you, and three, I'm five times stronger than you ever were." Pure white energy flowed from the maniac's body and he sent it straight at Gaignun.

Gaignun was fast, quicker than what most people thought he would be. He dodged the wave, pushing Mary out of the room for insurance. Albedo nearly took his life once, he wasn't about to let the maniac try a second time.

As fast as he was, he had indeed miscalculated the combined strength of both villainous U.R.T.V.s Though he had dodged Albedo's wave, he wasn't able to avoid the golden torrent of wind that Canon sent at him. It caught him and tossed him into the wall, cracking both his shoulder blades as he crashed.

"Not bad, but I've seen better," he groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. Pulling a gun from his back pocket, and a long sword from under the bed he stood in a defensive position, trying very hard to grin. At the back of his mind he couldn't stop thinking of Mary. She didn't look too pleased that he had tossed her outside, but he couldn't be distracted.

"You _have_ come prepared," Canon snarled. "I'm impressed."

"I can't really say I am," Albedo said with a cruel chuckle. "If you were Rubedo this would be a lot more fun."

"Sorry to disappoint," Gaignun snapped. Focusing his energy he launched himself at Albedo and thrust the sword in a downwards arc. The villain caught it between his hands; which is what Gaignun had counted on. He aimed and fired the gun right at the maniac's head, blasting it off of his shoulders. Albedo's hands reached up for its missing body part and then fell limp as he dropped to the ground.

_That buys me some time, now I have to focus my attention on Canon._ Gaignun dropped his weapons and tossed a black bolt of lightning flying at the misfit, and watched as it struck home. It flung the other male a few feet before he dug his heels in and skid to a stop.

"That hurt," he snapped. His eyes flashed white and he tossed his hands like razor blades, slashing the very air. Meditating for a moment, he leapt into the air and hovered over Gaignun. Canon clenched his right hand into a tight fist, until it was full of light blue white energy. Turning it up with the back of his hand on the bottom, palm upwards, he released the energy, letting it fall down over Gaignun like acid rain. The energy sliced and burnt through his pants and skin, leaving him bleeding massively, but still standing.

"If that's your best attack, you're in trouble," he said through his teeth. He sent a black wave at Canon, knowing it would be blocked. He had done the same thing on Amadore, and regretted it. As Canon blocked the attack, Gaignun pulled out another gun from a hidden notch in the wall. He aimed and fired, leaping in the air as the bullets struck and he gave his adversary a round house kick, sending him flying out of the window.

The moment he landed, Gaignun rushed to another wall and flipped open another special lever. Thanking whatever god he could think of for allowing him to visit the planet whenever he had the chance, he pressed the button inside the lever, letting waves of bullets and lasers strike a reformed Albedo. Gaignun smirked and watched the maniac fall a second time.

"In case you haven't realized it by now you have walked into a death trap," he said with laughter. He winked at Albedo as he writhed in pain. A second later he took a step back as the U.R.T.V. started cackling like an old witch.

"In case you haven't realized," he screamed with pain and laughter mixed, "I enjoy suffering, even my own." He forced himself to stand, and threw his body into Gaignun's shoulder, bringing him down with a kick to the groin.

Before he could stand, a tornado of golden light sent him flying through the room, straight into and through another wall and out into one of the halls. His whole body screamed with agony, his eyes were beginning to swell up as he labored for breath. He rose to his feet, but crashed back to the ground as Albedo leapt into the air and slammed his foot into the main area of his back. Gaignun groaned and he felt himself slipping out of consciousness.

"Now see, here's where it would get interesting with Rubedo, he'd use his energy toss me aside, and so it would go on," Albedo laughed. "But you are so weak, it's rather just pathetic."

"This is so stupid," Canon growled. "This ends now. Get the girl and finish the stupid weakling." He crushed Gaignun's arm as he walked over him and grabbed Mary's arm. The young woman screeched and tried to pull away. She now wished that she had heeded Gaignun's request to stay in her new room.

"This isn't over with," Gaignun groaned. He tried to stand up, but was kicked to the ground as Albedo thrust a foot into his abdomen. Gaignun felt his knees buckle, and he dropped. He could hear his ribs crack after a second kick to the abdomen.

"Let go of me, you bastard," Mary screeched. She pulled away from Canon and tried to wheel herself from the monsters that wanted to steal her away. She could feel Canon's hard breath on his skin, and felt his cold hands grab her by her shoulders, trying to rip her free from her chair. "Big mistake bubba," she snarled.

Thousands of hundreds of volts of electricity poured out of her chair and entered Canon's body. The villain shook like a worm on a hook, smoke rising from his skin as he forced himself to hold on. His chest rose and fell slowly as he tried to breath. He blinked for a second and dropped to the ground.

Mary pushed a button on the chair and an electric motor kicked in. She sped around a corner and then another. Before she could turn the third corner, she came face to face with Albedo. He was grinning like a fanatic, his eyes bugging out as he stared at her.

"Forgot about me?" he asked his voice higher than a kite.

"I sure as hell didn't," Gaignun snarled. As Albedo turned, a furious businessman leapt into the air and crushed Albedo's shoulder. He smirked as the white haired man bite his lips and collapsed to the ground. With a determined look in his eyes he clenched his hands into a tight ball and brought it over the back of Albedo's head, ignoring the red hot pain screaming through his whole body. Albedo collapsed in a hump. He looked up at Mary and smiled, "Well, that's over," he said with a labored voice.

"You wish," Canon snarled. The U.R.T.V. began to glow bright white blue, and sent a massive wave of energy spiraling at the two heroes. When Gaignun woke up he found a note by Mary.

_Keep her for now; we have the other one anyway. She'll do for now. Just try and stop us the next time we come after Mary._

Gaignun gasped before falling back into unconsciousness. _We have the other one anyway. She'll do for now._ "Oh my God, they've taken Shelley." He clenched his eyes tight and felt the darkness take him.

Shion and her friends stood back to back as the androids and cyborgs approached. The lead cyborg held up a gun and presented the badge of the new government. "Shion Uzuki and companions, for the crimes committed against the Mechas in terrorist activities I place you under arrest, by orders of President Trev 5000."

Shion frowned and shook her head. _President? _"Ungoliant doesn't have a president; it's a principality of the Federation."

"Even the head of the executive branch of the Federation isn't called president unless in special occasions," Jin said, just as shocked.

The head officer smiled evilly. "Ungoliant is no longer a member of the Federation," he chuckled. "We've just declared independence."

Shion frowned and turned to the monitors, "But we didn't hear," she began.

"We programmed these monitors for your eyes only," he said. "We didn't want to startle you too soon." His grin grew wider, "We've also declared war against Amadore for sole control of the galaxy. It's the beginning of a new order, Ms. Uzaki, and those who are against us, are going to be put out of our way." He grinned and folded his arms. "You can try to use your weapons, but we've activated a device in this particular tube, if you do, it'll detonate, wiping out half of the capital city."

Shion gasped and shook her head. "You'd kill your own people?"

"Martyrs make for good fuel to add to a campaign of war, don't you think?" He smiled and held out his hands. "But I don't think you will. You aren't the type to kill innocents, are you Ms. Uzaki?" He raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Or are you?"

Shion looked at her friends; all of them except KOS-MOS were ready to turn over their weapons. Finally with urging even she agreed to surrender peacefully.

And the start of a new order had begun.

* * *

Author's notes: Wow, I can't believe it. Another one bites the dust. This one was also a bear to write until the end. I promised a longer confrontation with Albedo and I did gave you want I hope you would want. Part 3 is going to get real messy. If you want to E-mail me and let me know what you think. Just write in the subject line, ABOUT YOUR FANFICTIONS. I'll make sure they aren't deleted. Or try anyway. 


	3. Part Three

THE GENESIS EXPERIMENT

Part Three of a Five part series

By

Vanguard Ziggy

Author's notes: Third one up, alrighty then. Almost done. For those of you whom missed Momo's evil sister in the second story, don't fret, she's here in this one. Also for those who like my writing, but for some reason or another have never played Xenosaga, you will see the Gnosis for the first time, or at least my best description of them. For those of you who are trying to understand the Ungoliant language, I will explain how to translate it in my final notes after the series. Until then, I'll have the characters make reference to important parts of the sentences, so you'll have a vague idea what is being said.

* * *

Gaigun slowly pulled himself to his elbows as he tried to sit up. The light coming from the window was torturing his eyes, and his head pounded like a thousand thunder storms raged in his brain. His skin was a pasty gray, etched with heavy bruises from his face to his legs.

What had happened? He forced the pain back as he tried to remember. He had been in a hall, fighting Albedo and Gresiedo. Mary? Where was Mary? He shot up, gritting his teeth as pain rushed through his chest and arms. Fighting back the urge to swear, he scanned the room he was in. It looked like a large hospital room, which made sense, since the fight had taken place in the hospital. The walls were silver with apricot colored wall hangings littering them. There were at least thirty different beds, half of them occupied. But no Mary.

The air smell sickeningly like chloroform and Gaignun had to fight to keep awake. "Where the hell am I?" he gasped, his throat burning as he spoke.

"Yz ieaten'd gnej, jhimheact jo docciea?" one of his roommates snapped groggily.

"You should tell me, because if I'll bust your teeth in if I don't get any answers," Gaignun snapped.

"Ned jhycodho guards uropi dhud teer," another laughed, pointing at a large gray door.

"The girl you were calling for isn't even here," a third commented. "They took her to another room."

Gaignun groaned and tried to clear his head. "Where am I?" he wheezed.

"Where do you think you are, lad?" the English speaking roommate asked. His face was covered in dried blood, and a dirty rag hung loosely over where his left eye should have been. "The Mecha have taken over Ungoliant. Humans are being herded into slave camps everywhere." He chuckled as he looked at Gaignun's shocked face. "You've been here for three days now.

"Three days? But Mary," he lowered his eyes, "Shelley."

"Dhoi noworpreakhd yn ukyrc nulot Shelley," another said in a harsh tone. "Um zerdho eno succot, Mary, mho'mpoon bad yndedho jelon'm sulb."

"The women's camp?" Gaignun tried to rise to his feet, but found his muscles tighten under the gravity of the room.

"They're treated with more respect then with the men, just as is done on Amadore, I hear," the third man said. "Her wounds are healing a lot faster under their care than with the hospital's." He smiled. "It also doesn't hurt that you had fought off the commander of the human camp, the Mecha's have a little respect for that."

"Albedo is no human," Gaignun growled.

"You misunderstand me, I know that both you and the human camp's commander are U.R.T.V.'s," the older man said.

"No," Gaignun snapped, interrupting him. "You misunderstood _me_." He tried to pull himself from the bed, but slipped back as the group gasped.

"Muwo iearmdronkdh lad," another of his roommates said, gently. He pushed Gaignun back to his bed and shook his head. "The guards, gycc, eh, kill, they would kill iea," he said, struggling between his own language and English.

"They'd kill me? Even though I fought Albedo?" Gaignun chuckled and leaned backward. "Shit."

Shion looked out from the makeshift prison, she and her brother, Ziggy, and KOS-MOS found themselves in. It had been a few days, and still there had been no contact from their captors after they had surrendered and been put in the cells. Shion and Jin were, from time to time, given a few bits to eat, while Ziggy and KOS-MOS found themselves at the mercy of rusting joints, and power failures.

"Do you think they're okay?" she asked as she turned to Jin. Her heart sank a little, as her brother had lost almost nine pounds in the three days. True she had lost ten pounds in captivity, but he almost looked wraithlike in the dark shadows of the prison. Although they argued a lot, he was the only one she had left. Their parents were killed in the first terrorist actions that started the Militia Conflict. Shion had been so close to her father, she remembered as he promised to take her to the park right after his business meeting in the science office that belonged to the Vector Company. Jin had taken care of her until her eighteenth birthday.

"I don't know," he groaned. "The fight was tough," he lowered his eyes and stroked his long thinning chin. "Momo didn't seem to well though, I hope she's alright."

The thought of Momo, lying on her stomach, her face clenched in agony burned in Ziggy's consciousness. _Get a hold of yourself; this is why you didn't want to get too involved anyway. She not even your daughter._ The image of David, falling to his death clawed its way into his mind, screeching like a Gnosis as he tried to push it back. _Not even your daughter._

Another voice began to ring in his voice, "I'm a lot tougher than I look, remember? Have faith." Ziggy allowed himself to smile, and looked at Shion.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," he said softly, his bright blue eyes shining with determination. "Right now I think we have to try and escape."

"And do what," Jin snapped. "We aren't going to go far. The Elsa is locked up in the docks, with the crew trapped inside; then we have to worry about getting caught again," he sighed. "It's impossible."

"We're known to do the impossible," KOS-MOS said, her eyes shining bright red. The statement had surprised the other three. "Logic no longer applies here. There is some darkness that is driving these people into insanity. If we stay, we might live, but then the darkness will only grow. Logic says that we must go against it, and find the culprits of this conspiracy."

Jin looked at KOS-MOS for a long time and then turned to his sister, "Are her circuits rusted, or am I going mad? Seriously did that make any sense to anyone?"

"She's trying at least," Shion snapped at her brother. "I have to agree with both Ziggy and KOS-MOS. If we stay here, we'll die. We have to try and get out."

As the small group glared at each other, each mentally trying to think of his or her own plan, a roar echoed through the cell; and Shion quickly rushed to the window and glanced out. Another dozen battle cruisers pulled off of their platforms and rose slowly into the skies. Like slumbering whales that had just woken up and had begun looking for their next meal, the ships raised into left the planet and headed for Amadore. In the last forty-six hours over two hundred ships of all sizes had left for the war front. The chilling thing that Shion knew about the outside world, the only thing that they had been allowed to know, was that war had indeed broken out between Amadore and Ungoliant. It was also announced last night that the Federation had sent fifty ships to defend the rogue planet, which just almost four weeks ago had tried to do the same thing that Ungoliant was doing now. It had its forces fighting for independence from the Federation, and war against both it and the rival planet.

"We have to get out of here," Shion sighed. "We've got enough to worry about with the U.TIC and the Gnosis without another conflict on the side."

"Not to mention this new Black Heaven Unit," Jin said looking down at his feet. "I wonder what they are up to."

"I really have my doubts about them," Shion said. "History says that after the death of their founder, Liu Raystorm, the group fell apart. At least that's what you told me, right?" She looked at her brother, who nodded. "I wish I knew who the officer was who killed him." Frowning she looked over at Ziggy and bent her head to the left, so as to look him directly in the eyes. "Do you know Ziggy?"

"No, I was in a different area of the Federation during that time," Ziggy said, feeling the words rush through his lips like the gust of wind through a closed crack.

"Your body is tightening, and your electric pulse has quickened by twenty beats," KOS-MOS said watching the cyborg. "Logic says that you are lying."

"Let's not discuss the situation any more, it would better our chances of survival to discuss how we are going to escape," the cyborg answered, just as quickly. He kept his back to them and felt his muscles tighten as Shion approached. _Damn it, we don't have time for this._

"Ziggy," she said softly.

"Let the man be," Jin snapped. His sister turned on her heels and glared at him. Had her eyes been knives, Jin's heart would have been pinned to the other wall now. "It doesn't help to discuss our personal lives right at this moment. If we're going to escape, then we'll have to use all our energy on the escape."

"You're not my father, Jin," Shion snapped. _Leave it to a bookworm to pull something so archaic. _

"I might as well be, I helped raised you," Jin snarled back. _Irritating little cyber, video game playing know it all. No respect for the past._

"Both of you stop it," Ziggy snapped. He stroked his chin and blinked. "I have an idea of how to escape. It's risky, but it's worth it." He motioned to them to come closer, keeping an eye on the main door of their prison.

Momo's eyes began to flutter as light trickled through her lids. Her head hurt, and she could feel tight ropes holding her down by her shoulders, wrists, and ankles. The room was cold, and terrifying. It was almost as though she were in a morgue. "Where am I?" she asked weakly. A hard blow to her cheek nearly broke her neck, and brought tears to her eyes.

"Awaken, you have. Both good and bad," a strange voice echoed off of the cold white walls surrounding her. "Long awaited this moment, I have. But at the same time, I was quite enjoying myself." A cruel, girlish giggle flowed all around her. "Revenge is sweet – especially to women."

Momo frowned and strained to crane her neck. "What? What are you talking about? What revenge?"

"Aren't you just so special? Daddy always favored you over the rest of us, I couldn't stand it. So I left."

Somewhere in the corner of her mind something clicked. "Daddy? What do you know about daddy? Wait, are, are you one of my sisters? A Kirschwasser?"

Whoever she was, she punched Momo's stomach as hard as she could, causing the young Realian to throw up. Momo heard tiny footsteps close to her head and she looked up. It wasn't a Kirschwasser. Her skin was a dark blue, her eyes sickening pink. She wore a light yellow dress, without sleeves. She _did_ look like a Kirschwasser, but somehow was much different.

"I'm Violcia, you're twin sister," she cackled.

"What revenge?"

"Ask daddy," Violcia snarled, she grabbed her sister's throat and began to squeeze until she saw her sister's face turn bright pink. "We were twins, born at the same time. He kept me in the incubation tubes almost as long as you, but always doted on you. Always M.O.M.O. never the rest of us, even though I was the strongest."

"If you're so strong, why am I tied up like this?" Momo snapped. "What are you afraid of?"

Violcia snarled and glared down at her sister. She clenched her fist and thrust it down at Momo, screaming as the other girl arched herself up and bit her sister's fist. Violcia shoot back and glared at her hand. She looked up and narrowed her eyes. "You reek of Rubedo."

"You smell of Albedo," Momo shot back. "I see where your madness comes from. You should truly stay away from him. He'll end up killing you."

"Tried already," Violcia giggled. "I was much more than he expected, though his memory absorption was quite gratifying. Don't you think?"

Momo shuddered. The memories of the madman bleeding her of her feelings, memories, thoughts, absorbing them into his body was too much for her. Violcia giggled and walked back to her sister.

"There's where you're weak," she cackled. "Why you must be erased, so daddy knows who the true daughter is." A wicked glint shone in her eyes. "But before that happens, I'm not done playing with you, just yet." She picked up an electric shock stick and glared down evilly at Momo. "This is really going to hurt."

Jr. groaned and darted back into the alley as two cyborgs stormed through the streets. They were being hunted, had been hunted for the last forty eight hours. Behind him he could hear Randall swear and the young U.R.T.V. craned his neck, almost as if he were an owl, placing a single finger over his lips. Jr. had seen a lot in the thirty years of his life, even though he looked like an early teen. He'd seen some of his best friends die in dynamic blasts of explosions; he'd seen people ripped to bloody shreds at the talons of the Gnosis.

"I don't know why we've kept him here with us," the science officer snapped, thumbing towards Pyreges.

The bounty hunter frowned and narrowed his eyes at the short man. Had he had a working heart, it would be beating with rage now. "You would never have survived this far without me." That much _was_ true. After the new president had declared war against the Federation and Amadore, the fight between Jr.'s group and Pyreges had ended as quickly as it had begun. The four of them had barely gotten away from armored cyborgs and androids, announcing that they were _all_ under arrest for endangering the Mecha population.

"All the same, you damn piece of rusted metal," Randall snapped. He was quickly interrupted by Jr. "Little Master," he began.

"Shut up," Jr. hissed. He edged around the corner, his gaze glued to something in the sky. A huge black A.G.W.S. with six angelic wings and a single red eye was slowly drifting among the artificial clouds.

"Lilith," chaos, said in a low whisper. It was the personal A.G.W.S. of Zefonith 3. It was slightly smaller than Albedo's Simeon, but that didn't make it any less deadly. It was looking for human survivors, who were hiding from the Mecha onslaught. They weren't even arresting them anymore. Now the Mecha were slaughtering the humans they caught right on the spot.

They watched the massive mechanical battle suit hover off into the distance, and Jr. and his friends breathed in relief. The sight of the A.W.G.S. made Jr.'s mind drift to Ziggy, and then to Momo. Right before they had been surrounded by the Mecha, Jr. had noticed that she had disappeared from the sight where she had been laying. At first he thought that President Trev 5000's goons had grabbed her. But then, a day later, he had heard the president issue an arrest warrant for her as well as the rest of Jr.'s group. It then occurred to him, she couldn't have been grabbed if they all ready had her.

His mind began to race, he knew Albedo was somewhere on the planet. He knew that the psycho was not done with the poor girl. Perhaps he had been lurking in the shadows during the fight, and grabbed her after she fell. But there was not much logic in it, he would have left a calling card in the very least, to taunt Jr. So if he didn't have her, then who did? _Momo._

"Snap out of it," Pyreges growled. "If we're going to work together, then you've got to stop you're damn day dreaming."

Jr. spun on his heels and glared at the other man. "One, you don't tell me what to do, two, if you want me to trust you, you're going to have to tell me why you attacked us, and three, tell me what you know about where Momo is."

"You don't give me orders, little man," Pyreges snapped. "All you need to know is that I'm a bounty hunter, the best damn hunter this side of the system. As to who hired me, that's none of your business. And as to your little girlfriend, I don't know. I was busy avoiding your bullets to see what happened to her. I had nothing to do with her disappearance. I was being paid to stop you _and_ her. Why, I don't know. But you certainly have a lot of enemies that much I _do_ know."

"Tell us something we don't already know," Randall snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you, short man," the cyborg snarled.

"And if you want to _keep_ talking, you'll knock off the size jokes," the smaller man hissed, putting his hand on a blade he stole from a store.

"Enough," chaos said, his eyes glowing with little known anger. "We have to survive, we have to find our friends, and the only way to do that, is to cooperate. If we can't do that, we might as well hand ourselves over to the president right now."

Pyreges sighed and nodded to off in the distance. There's a tube that way that will take us to the capital district. You other friends are probably being held there. Once we hook up with them, I have a ship that can get us at least to Nagas at any rate."

"Nagas; are you insane?" Randall roared, lowering his voice after chaos gently calmed him a little. "That's a Class E planet. It has no moon, and is totally land. It does have some forests, with small underground rivers. For the most part only the areas with the forests have natural oxygen, and those are inhabited by the most vicious animals you can imagine." He looked at Jr. and shook his head. "It's a miner planet, Little Master."

"I'm aware of that," Jr. sighed. "And no, don't worry, we aren't going to leave the planet until we have all of our friends, and have figured out what the hell is going on."

Pyreges chuckled and looked Jr. deep in his eyes. "Do you enjoy playing the martyr?"

"If we need to leave the planet to solve the mystery safely, we will. But let's accept the facts; this whole system is now at war, a house divided against itself. If we headed to Nagas, we'd just be handing ourselves over to the president. All planets on this side of the asteroid belt are loyal to him."

"We'd never make it past the asteroid belt, and even if we did, you're little group isn't too popular over there either," Pyreges said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just how long have you been hunting us?" Jr. asked, raising his own eyebrow. The cyborg only smiled at him. "I see. At any rate, we're leaving." He turned and began sneaking through the shadows in the direction Pyreges had indicated.

She should have been in Heaven by now; she'd been dead for two days. And yet here she was, staring at a locked door, darkness radiating everywhere. Who had she been? She tried raising her arm, but found it strangely heavy. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her muscles tightened and flexed, and she felt the same feeling that had plagued her since early last morning. The girl felt as though she were in a cocoon, felt as though her body was going through some kind of metamorphosis. And at that thought she once again felt alive, and her mind raced with vengeance, and bloodlust. And when that happened, her mind soared past the stars, empowered by some strange golden cross hidden on a Federation type ship, and to an unknown fleet, that looked made up of bees and large whales floating in space. Their minds linked, and the animalistic fleet shifted course, turning towards the Amadore system.

An explosion rocked the cell, Shion's voice echoing with a high pitched squeal as her brother lay dead in a pool of his own blood. Ziggy continued slashing and throwing fireballs everywhere. He was swearing and cursing, blaming his human companions for his arrest. His eyes flickered with madness as he tried to decapitate Shion. KOS-MOS was lying, deactivated, her red eyes pitch black.

Shion was wailing for help, praying that the rushing footsteps would bring the soldiers of the new Ungoliant government to her aide in time. She was flexible, and was able to dodge Ziggy for a while, but she knew that within just a few seconds those precious seconds of rescue would evaporate into nothing.

This time Gaignun was able to force himself out of bed. The explosions around the building had everywhere on edge. He was sure he could recognize one of the voices, but it was hard to make out whom, with his own roommates screaming in terror and confusion.

"Vnot'l giargir? Nol Amadore arzodyd?" one of them wailed.

"I don't it's an invasion by Amadore," Gaignun snapped back at him. "And I really doubt that it's a human militia attack," he added. "But something is going on here, and I suggest we take advantage of it."

"Are you mad, lad?" the elderly roommate asked. "You aren't at one hundred percent, yet."

"Don't have too be, I just need to stand." Gaignun through his bandages from his bare chest and glared at the prison cell door. He smirked and concentrated on his energy inside. A moment later a black energy wave encircled his body, and raced towards the door, like a shadowy comet. The door exploded sending shrapnel flying ever where. The guards were killed instantly, as would have Gaignun and his roommates, had he not been protecting them with an energy shield. He turned the shield off and rushed to pick up the guns the guards had been holding. He turned to his roommates and his smirk grew wider. "So who wants to personally thank our gracious hosts for their hospitality?"

The other captives looked at each other with reserved glances at first, and then broke into such a cheer it sounded like the growls of animals freed from their zoo cells could be heard.

"Why are you doing this," Momo cried, wriggling around her restraints as Violcia poured water down her throat. She was holding her sister's mouth open, grinning like a panther as Momo gagged and coughed up the liquid. "You have to let this hatred go."

"Why? Daddy never paid any attention to me; he doted on you like a love struck fool, all because you resembled his 'perfect' little Sakura." Her smile widened, "You didn't know that did you? Why did you think you looked so different from the rest of us?"

Momo turned her head and clenched her eyes tight. It hadn't been that long since she finally came to terms that her father was a madman. But to hear these new words, she had no idea that she'd been created in his father's child's image. She didn't even know her father had a human child.

"You're just a carbon copy of daddy's ideal, perfect child." Violcia smiled even wider. "You wouldn't even be alive, if dear little Sakura hadn't died."

Momo felt her heart burst into thousands of pieces. What this mad Realian was saying couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tighter. This wasn't happening. "You're lying," she snapped.

"What would I get to gain from that?" Before she would let Momo answer, she picked up another glass of water, and tossed it down her sister's throat. "I'm sorry," she said, in mock apology, "you just looked so thirsty laying there." She tossed her head back and cackled. Her laughter sounded like Albedo's, taken down to a twelve year old girl's level.

"You're cruel, you're so hateful," Momo snarled, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't know why, if I had known about you, we could have been the best of friends. Violcia, we're sisters, twins. You shouldn't be acting like this."

"Must you be so boringly sweet?" the other girl huffed. She walked up to her sister and narrowed her eyes. "Albedo wants you alive, why, I don't know. But he'll have to get over your death. I'm starting to get sick of your stench."

"What are you going to do?" Momo asked in a whisper.

Violcia smirked, "Ah, ah, ah. That would be telling, now wouldn't it? Let's just leave that little secret to your dear sister, until I'm ready to show you." She picked up a knife and pretended to sliced in an arch around Momo's neck. "I wonder; you and dear Albedo share such a unique link with one another, since he took your memories. Do you think you could regenerate your disembodied body parts like he can?"

"You're mad," Momo shouted.

"All of us are mad. If it weren't for the fact every one of us is slightly abnormal, there wouldn't be any point in giving each person a separate name," Violcia said with a cackle. "At the end, perhaps I'll have to comfort Rubedo after you are long gone."

"You stay away from him," Momo hissed, dark flames of rage burning in her brown eyes. Violcia giggled and grabbed her sister by her hair. With two quick swings hair went everywhere, and down went Momo's two bun clips.

"I've always wanted to see what you look like with short hair," she chuckled. Violcia turned and walked from the table she had her sister tied to. "I'll be back," she cooed.

"You better be careful when you return," Momo snarled as the door closed. Her chest burned. While she was being tortured, Violcia had told her how she had been brought to this strange building, one on a building that was no longer even on Ungoliant.

After the cyborg had knocked her out, Violcia, who had been waiting in the shadows, took advantage of the men's backs being turned, and snuck up behind Momo. Violcia grabbed Momo, and dropped her in a sky jet; they took off, and under Zefonith's permission, had left the system for the planet called Bohemia XI. That was five thousand light years away, just right out of the Amadore system. After that, Violcia had been torturing Momo continuously until she had woken up, three hours ago.

She was such a good girl, hatred was too much an alien thing for Momo, but at that moment, dark flames filled her body. So great was her hate, that a light filled around her body and almost illuminated the entire dark room she was being held in. The sound of a roaring inferno flared in her ears and she narrowed her eyes, biting her lips as she did so until she had the taste the irony taste of blood. Violcia had better make good her threat, or she'd see just what kind of a fighter her sister was.

The building was alive with alarms. Mecha soldiers rushed hither and yon, screaming in their native tongue. There was not one prisoner breakout, there were three. What was more, there seemed to be talk of a large anomaly just right out of the system, one very familiar. There was also an unknown fleet heading towards Ungoliant, though it didn't stretch Gaignun's imagination to know who _that_ was. Helmer had sent the Federation Fleet towards the rebellious planet. The C.E.O. of the Kukai Foundation shook his head, dodging a bullet that had tried to lodge itself into his skull. Things were going to get very, very hot in the next day or so.

"Gaignun, lad," his old roommate called. Gaignun turned and looked at the old timer. "There's another fight breaking out." He nodded towards a large window, which had been shattered during the fighting. Gaignun rushed towards it, and leaned down; avoiding two enemy battle droids as they tried to crushed him under foot. Half a dozen grenades took both of them down.

Down in the streets, he could see four individuals rush toward the building he was in. It was then he realized that this was the only building in this district where human prisoners were kept. A blur of red hair, rushing near a building off in the distance caught his eye. "Rubedo," he said with a smile.

"Geez, just when you think you've got us down, we come right back up," a familiar voice huffed. Gaignun spun around and looked up at the newcomer, and smiled.

"I take it, you're the cause of the alarms that started," he said. "Can't take you anywhere can we?"

"Where would the fun be in that?" the newcomer asked with a smile.

Percy dodged another rain of electricity and fired a large gun into the massive A.G.W.S. The huge battle suit rocked back and forth and stumbled, before collapsing to the ground, like a Goliath falling to David's sling. "That makes eight," he said, grinning near another building, where Randall was slouching behind some wooden boxes.

"That's all? I have twelve." He rose to his feet and tossed a small, thin disk to the ground, just as a troupe of androids rushed through the street. Randall smiled and clicked a green button on his belt. The disk exploded into a multi-colored mist, sending the androids through the air. "Make that seventeen," he said with a laugh, ducking behind the boxes again.

"Sure, if you want to do it the easy way," Percy snapped. He still didn't like any of his compatriots all that much. What they were doing was suicide. But if there was any truth to Rubedo's claim that Mary was in that building, he had to try to get her to safety. He couldn't leave her again, as he had with both girls years ago. _I'm their guardian angel_, he thought. That's what Mary called me.

His optic sensors flashed red, and then green and he found himself back in the past. It was an office, covered from wall to wall with trophies, plaques, diplomas, techno magazine covers put in frames. Before him, sitting in a large, ancient leather chair, was a short man, with tan brown hair. His eyes were dark green, so dark they looked mossy. His face was smooth, without any trace of hair. Percy knew that this man was known to shave not once, but three times a day, and not because he needed to.

The man wore long white pants that covered his ankles. His jacket and shirt were both white, as were his gloves. There was absolutely nothing on his oak desk, save for a single plague that said his name. For whatever reason, Percy could not make it out.

"I need a favor of you," he spoke in a meticulous tone.

"I don't do favors, I'm a bounty hunter, if you have the money, then we'll talk." He turned to leave, but stopped as he reached the door. This person was notoriously rich, and he was renowned for not wasting time.

Percy was also well known, but not in this man's circle. It would have had taken time to find him, and to contact him. Since he had, he was probably more than willing to pay whatever price Percy asked. "You care to name the price?"

"You care to hear what I have in mind?" the man asked with a grin. He leaned over his desk and narrowed his eyes. "What I am asking you for, is to find a few volunteers for a medical breakthrough."

He was a doctor, and somehow he had managed to solve some of the greatest ailments of the time. He had his name in all of the Medical techno magazines that there were. If he said he had made a medical breakthrough, then he _had_. Or at the very least he was very close to one.

"You want me to kidnap someone you mean?" Percy said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, Heaven's no," he squealed. "If we did that, I could lose my license and everyone ready for this cure would go on suffering."

"A cure for what?" the bounty hunter asked.

"Does Xyceria Complex Disease sound familiar?" He smiled as Percy frowned. Yes he had heard of it. It attacked the body from inside, starting with the lungs. It was inherited from parent to offspring, each time growing worse with the next generation. Those people were killed within twenty to twenty-five years, as the disease would eat its way into the heart and brain. It had been discovered about one thousand years ago, right after people had first entered space, it was said.

"You have a cure for it?" The man didn't appear to be a liar, but every scientist under the gun had looked for a cure since the disease attacked, and not one had even come close. "Why do I feel that you're pulling my chain?"

"I don't pull people's chains," the man said, stiffening up. "This cure would also lengthen people's lives, letting them live at least sixty years longer." A normal man might have had excitement in his voice, or arrogance, but he had neither.

"For those who could afford it, and who had the disease," Percy said blandly.

"Afford it, yes, but they don't have to have the disease to use it." He sat back and blinked at the bounty hunter. "Interested?"

"If they didn't have the disease, couldn't it have dire consequences for them? It sounds like you're trying to market Juan Ponce de Leon's fountain," the cyborg crossed his arms.

"You know, you're not known for your ethics code, perhaps I made a mistake," the man said.

"And I didn't know you liked taking chances, especially if they lead up to lawsuits against your character. But don't worry about me; as long as I get paid I don't give a crap about what happens to you."

The man smiled and stood a few inches from his chair. "You have the impatience I've heard about, I normally wouldn't use a person such as yourself, but you do come highly recommended."

"How much are you willing to pay me?" Percy smiled and crossed her arms.

"How much are you willing to listen to?" the man countered. He smirked and sat firmly in her chair. He _had him._

"I'm listening," Percy said, finally taking a seat. Before he could hear anymore, static interrupted his optic sensors, and a high pitch screech attacked his ears.

Pyreges blinked and looked around. Jr. and the others were glaring at him, highly disturbed. Around him there was silence in the air and a thick gray cloud hung in the air. A number of buildings were shelled, half of them were crumbled, and a lot more were nothing but dust blowing in the wind.

The cyborg reached up and stroked his cheek. Blackish blue ooze clung to his fingers as he pulled his hand away and stared at it. Somehow he had been injured, perhaps when he had been "back" in the past. "Is the fight over already?"

"You just took out half of the enemy forces on the streets," Randall whispered. "I have never seen anything like it in my life.

Jr. had to agree, one minute they were digging into the buildings as more and more enemies arrived, the next moment Pyreges was screaming in absolute agony and was going commando on the entire squad. His energy was amazing, Jr. had to thank God that the cyborg had not gone mad when _his_ group was fighting him.

"There isn't much time to stand and talk, we've got to get the others and try and solve this mystery," the U.R.T.V. snapped.

"Gee, Fred, should we split up too?" Pyreges smirked. He chuckled as he watched the red haired lad glare at him. "Never mind, let's just get going."

It wasn't long before the group had reunited, although neither Gaignun, nor Ziggy seemed to like the presence of Pyreges. Gaignun had thanked him for his help, and then demanded that he turn around and walk away. Ziggy was more polite, but neither cyborg could stop from glowered at each other.

"Sorry, but we still need him," Jr. said, pushing himself between the cyborg and the chief of the Kukai Foundation.

chaos nodded. "Momo, and Mary are still missing, and if Gaignun is right, then so is Shelley."

Pyreges sighed, lowering his head. "I think I know who has Shelley," he said in a very low voice. The group stared at him bitterly. "I don't know who the main man behind the kidnapping is, but the organization, I know them all too well."

"It's the Wollstonecraft Pharmaceutical Company, isn't it?" Gaignun snapped. "I figured as much, but knowing who you are now, why would you work for them again, after what happened with the girls."

"Who?" Shion shook her head. It was as if they were speaking in a foreign language. Today was already too much for her. Ziggy had warned her that their escape attempt was going to be challenging, but she had never anticipated him in attacking them, and had almost died in trying to avoid one his low kicks. Had he not softened the blow, thus clueing her in to what he was doing, she probably would have died.

"They're the ones we freed Mary and Shelley from," Jr. said blandly. He turned to Gaignun and glared. "How the hell does he know about them? And what the fuck did you mean work for them _again_?"

"He was the informant who told us about them all those years ago," Gaignun said. The air seemed to become stale as they all stood there. "He handed them over to the company, didn't you?"

"I didn't realize what they were going to do to them," Pyreges snapped.

"You were more concerned with getting paid," Ziggy snapped. When they had fought years ago Pyreges had been a member of a paramilitary group, not quite a terrorist, though not too far off from mercenaries who would sell themselves to the highest bidders.

"Back off would you?" the other cyborg screeched like a rabid wolf.

"And you know about him too?" Jr. snarled. "How the hell do we know he didn't have anything to do with Momo's disappearance?"

"What did I tell you about earlier," Pyreges growled.

"How about an accomplice?" Jin asked.

"He doesn't work with one," Gaignun and Ziggy answered in unison.

"This still doesn't answer my question," Shion said, stomping her foot. Her eye frames were broken, and they all looked like tall, colorful blobs. _I guess I really should look into getting contacts._

"They deal with black market medical supplies, the Federation tried to shut them down once, but their clients – those who the company had healed – threatened to sue the government, and promised to use their monies to help with court costs," Ziggy said.

"Pyreges worked for them for a time," Gaignun continued, "he, 'enlisted' the girls for a medical procedure, which turned them into what they are today. He didn't like what was going on, and contacted us. The Federation couldn't do anything against them, but we could."

"Then why did he hand Shelley back over to them?" chaos asked.

"Good question," Gaignun growled under his breathe. He turned to the cyborg and narrowed his eyes.

"I worked with them again, because I needed certain memories back, after the girls were freed I had some of my memories wiped, so I could free myself from the nightmares of what happened to them. Apparently the company C.E.O. knew about my betrayal, and had more memories than I knew about, wiped. I wanted them back."

"Who is the CEO?" Gaignun demanded.

"That's one of the memories I want back," the cyborg snapped. "I was promised them back if I could capture Jr. and his girlfriend."

"She not my girlfriend," Jr. roared. A red glow flickered around his body. Gaignun put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"But if I knew about Mary, and Shelley, I would have never taken this job," he grit his teeth as the words escaped his lips. "I was never told about them." He looked up, "I never took them, or planed to. I would have fought against whoever would have taken them."

"So you have no idea who has Momo?" Jr. asked, his heart skipping a beat.

"No, not unless the pharmaceutical company has hired more than one bounty hunter," he sighed.

There was no point in arguing anymore, his eyes said he was telling the truth. "Damn it to hell," was all Jr. could say.

Mary closed her eyes as she slunk against one of the gray walls. She'd escaped after the riots broke out, but refused to follow the other inmates into the "safety" of outside. None of the others survived the battle that had broken out between the new government and the rebel forces.

It wasn't Gaignun who kept her in the building, but an unknown sense that something was wrong was with her sister. She could see a damp area, a holding cell on a ship. From a tiny window she spied a dank, dull silver colored planet. She knew it all to well.

Her wrists ached, as did her ankles as she looked at the dungeon taking her – or rather her sister – to the planet. Shelley was tied up, bound so tightly that she could hardly take a step without a throb of pain rushing through her veins.

"Hold on sis," Mary said weakly, "We'll get you out of there somehow." She pulled herself to her feet and continued to walk slowly down the hall, hoping that she was heading towards her friends, and her sister's only chance at salvation.

Before she could go much further, a dark shadow hovered over her, and she quickly turned around. Mary's eyes grew wide, and she attempted to block the blow, but she was too slow. Darkness descended, and Mary could hear wild laughter as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Captain Shajin Ugoliji looked at the planet and blinked. Ungoliant was surrounded by dozens, hundreds of warships. So many it boggled the mind. "How the hell did they produce so many ships in such a short time?" he asked under his breath.

"Sir?" one of the Realian pilots frowned and looked at him.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," he said with a small smile.

"Should I contact the psychologist, sir?"

The captain smiled and folded his arms. "That won't be necessary ensign," he said with a chuckle. Shajin loved combat; he became a soldier because he loved the thrill of ships blazing away, dynamic heroism, unbelievable villainy that would in the end be vanquished. At the very core of his heart, Captain Ugoliji was a romantic. Still, there was something rather tragic in all of this.

As his ship came closer to the juggernaut of enemy forces his heart skipped a beat. There were more ships than he thought. Each one moving in unison with the others as if synchronized with each other. If they didn't mean to blast him and the other Federation battle ships from space, it might be beautiful. On the other hand, the fact that they could move as though they had one mind disturbed him. No ship, other than the biological, living ships of the Gnosis, could do anything even remotely close to that. It was as if the captains of the ships each had the same mind. But that couldn't be possible. Even if the captains were clones of a single individual, each clone would have their own personality and freedom.

Twenty ships appeared from the dark horizon and lined up directly with Captain Ugoliji's. He frowned and felt his skin grow cold. That made a total of two hundred Federation ships now, on this front alone. There were at least another eight hundred ships that had arrived since the first hours of the war trying to protect Amadore and aid the original fifty that were sent here, with the key word being "trying". The area between the two planets was alight by the flames of the laser blasts and explosions. The asteroid belt was literally no man's land.

His communicator screen flashed and another captain's face appeared in front of him. "All preparations are complete," he reported to the operation's field commander. "Are you ready for us to attack?"

"Let's wait to see if the enemy forces pull back," he said, stroking his chin. "There was a report in Zara Ungolia of riots, if there are enough riots, they might pull back some ships."

"Don't count on it," the other captain snapped. "Besides, don't you like a challenge?"

"A challenge, yes, suicide, I have other ideas of," Captain Ugoliji said. He was a romantic, but nothing said a romantic couldn't be practical either. "No captain, we are going to wait for either another riot to pull some of their ships from the planet, or for more of our ships to arrive on this side of the front."

"That doesn't seem likely," the other captain said under his breath. "However, you are the field commander here; I'll order my ship to wait." Before he signed out he narrowed his eyes, "All I hope is that you won't do anything to endanger my ship."

"Captain, even if ninety percent of the enemy's force leaves their positions, this is going to be very dangerous. Hell, even if ninety-nine percent of them leave, there's no chance we're not going to get out of this alive."

"So what do you suggest?" the other man's voice asked. The screen was off, but the communicator was still very much active.

"Have your men say a prayer and prepare them to meet their maker if they're religious," Captain Shajin said, his voice filled with concrete seriousness. He flipped the communicator off and looked back at the enemy's planet. He blinked for a moment and turned to one of the Realians.

"Ensign," he snapped. She turned and looked at him with serious and obedient eyes. "Are there any civilians on any of our ships?"

She typed a few buttons and blinked for a few minutes, "It is possible that there is a handful, sir. Should I have them evacuated?"

"Damn it," he lowered his head and sighed. He couldn't evacuate civilians in the middle of a battle zone. But he couldn't but them in harms way either. Mostly they'd be scientists, maybe some family members of the civilians, but that was about it. "Those who can't fight, or truly do not want to are to be sent to the medical wards to help the staff there, in case we really get our throats ripped out. Those who can fight, and do not have a good reason not to, are ordered to report to whomever the deck officer is on their level for immediate enlistment. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Yes sir," she said with a salute. She turned to her computer and issued out the order. A moment later she frowned and typed in another group of buttons. Her eyes grew wide and she licked her lips. "Captain," she shrieked, "a large group of ships are beginning to appear on the far side of the planet."

"Federation ships?" Captain Shajin arched his eyebrows and leaned forward.

"No, there's too high density of biological energy, I think that they maybe Gnosis ships."

"Ah, fuck," the captain said with a scowl. "Ensign, new plan, anyone who can fight, _will_ fight, regardless of their pacifist inclinations." He stroked his chin and sighed, "Contact the entire captains, inform them that we're going to slowly head for combat, and to be ready to aide the enemy if the Gnosis attacks."

"We're going to aide the enemy, sir?" She raised her eyebrows as her jaw dropped.

"We may be at war, but I won't let anyone fall to the claws at the Gnosis, no one deserves that fate. Now, give the order, ensign."

The Realian blinked for a moment, and then nodded, flipping the appropriate buttons. This was going to be one hell of a day to remember, if they survived it.

"We're still not getting any response from the radio," Randall said. The small man looked up and glared at the Elsa, sitting alone in the docking bay. A dozen or so Mecha guarded it, surrounding it in a perfect circle. If there were anyone aboard it still alive, they weren't going to be able to communicate with their friends very easily.

"Even if we get to the Elsa, we still have to find and get to the Durandal," Gaignun said. "And we still have to find Mary."

"I agree with you, about Mary. But trying to worry about that hunk of junk, or even the Durandal, that's just foolish," Pyreges growled. "Look I know you don't trust me very much, but if we can get to my ship, we should be able to get off this planet,"

"Not with that defensive block aid up there," Gaignun said.

"Then what makes the Elsa or the Durandal any different?" the cyborg snapped.

"There are friends and civilians on those ships," Randall growled, "Something you obviously don't know anything about."

"Listen, you little snot," the cyborg growled.

"That's enough, from both of you," Gaignun snapped. "We've got to figure out a plan to divert those guards from," he stopped and groaned as he watched Jr. leap from his hiding space and began opening fire at them recklessly. "Oh for crying out loud," he snapped.

"Well, that's one way to get through those guards," Pyreges said with a grin. He pulled out his gun and took a step from the shadows. "Are we going to let him have all the fun?" He smirked and leapt from the balcony, firing his weapon at the guards brave enough to withstand Jr.'s onslaught.

Gaignun sighed and shook his head. "I suppose we really don't have much choice here." He pulled out his weapons and waved them to his friends, and the few rebel soldiers who had decided to stay with their "leader". In an instant there was a rush of laser blasts, ice spells, lightning strikes, swords clashing, and fire balls everywhere. Swords clashed, men and Mecha groaned as they cut each other down.

One of the guards managed to pull an alarm, and a wave of new Mecha's rushed forward from no where -- in the middle of their group stood Zefonith, grinning widely behind her death mask. The cruel android turned and spied Ziggy. With a wider grin than before, Zefonith pulled out a large blade and rushed toward him. It would end tonight, she was sure of that. One way or the other, it would end tonight, and then _he_ would be vindicated.

Ziggy caught sight of the android commander, and grit his teeth. Somewhere, deep in his subconscious, the part that was still human, he knew her. He searched for an answer as he flipped open his arm blade and rushed forward. Tonight, even if she managed to get away, he was determined to figure out the last piece of the puzzle, to unmask the villainess, and close a certain door from his past.

The girl pushed through her mind, through the cosmos, a thousand, angry voices, all centered on a golden cross, screamed in her mind. Her eyes grew blood red as she listened, and a hunger she had never known burned in her. She bore canines that she did not know she even had and rushed toward the blocked door. Once, twice, three times she hit it. It began to crack, and then she saw a sliver of light. Hungrily she pushed through, each time her mind racing with rage even more. Finally with a demented roar of hate, she launched herself at the door once last time, and found herself in the hospital.

An orderly glanced at her for a moment, his color slowly draining as he stood like a statue. His mouth opened and he let out a piercing scream. "Gnosis!"

The girl stood on all four legs and blinked. _Gnosis, where? And why was this co-worker looking like a hamburger? _It was then she realized she was the Gnosis. And in that moment, the Cerberus growled with full wolfish fury and pounced on the orderly, tearing out his throat, and feasting on his blood. Somehow she knew enough to stop herself from completely killing him. The black bluish creature flung her tail and pulled his energy into her. She was the size of the extinct timber wolf, and four times as vicious, as well as ten times faster. Her howl could send waves of terror down the spines of people miles away, and shatter the eardrums of those in contact with her. As she sucked on his energy she could fell a connection with her victim. She could hear him gasp for breath, something he could have done, even if his throat hadn't been torn out. Good, she had learned how to assimilate other beings. Within ten minutes, he too would be a Gnosis, and the invasion of this surface of this world would begin.

The battle near the Elsa was not only televised, but had inspired others to fight back against the Mechas. The planet was engulfed in flames of civil war between the humans and the androids and cyborgs. For the most part, the highly organized Mecha armies, who had gained control of the planet only fifty hours ago, had most of the battles more than won, but lead by the terrorist movement, Human's First and Albedo, the human's had taken critical parts of the planet.

All the same, President Trev 5000 had insisted to stay in his palace. The reports said that things were going well in his conquest for Amadore despite the Federation's interference. There was even a rumor that a Gnosis Fleet had appeared just of the south of the planet, heading for Ungoliant. The android shook his head and sat in his golden throne, lined with the finest leather.

Trev wasn't the average android. He was a rather young model, only around two hundred years. His eyes were silver, and his hair was brown as mud. His face was as smooth as a baby's bottom. He wore a black suit, with a purple tie, and long gray pants. Trev wasn't very tall, about five foot three inches, but he was very strong.

He was made for combat in a time where there was a golden age of peace. After his worthless military career, he was bought by a politician, who had very dubious political ambitions. It was here were the android learned the trade of telling people what they wanted to hear, and how to gain favors from people who might otherwise never give you the time of day. Trev served under his human master for the next forty years, growing further corrupted with each year that passed.

After his master died, he was passed from one owner to another for the next one hundred years. His heart grew dark as he realized that he was nothing more than a piece of property, a couch or chair that could be sold if he didn't match the pattern of the rest of the furniture, or a dog who could be put down if he didn't do any tricks that his master demanded. Sixty years ago, Trev committed the ultimate sin, he murdered his last master after his owner had found out of an affair he was having with his wife, the only human other than his political master, who had treated him with any amount of loyalty and love.

Trev and his human lover fled for the Amadore at first, where he was immediately thrown in jail for the "crime" of being a Mecha. His lover was sacrificed to the gods, as the crops had at the time, seriously depleted under the either the heat of the sun, or the ice of winter. Trev remembered watching his love scream for mercy as she was surrounded by twelve high priestess, who proceeded to carve into her with curved blades. They drank her blood, and devoured her innards, all while she still screamed in agony – very much alive. He understood that had she not been in love with him, she would have still been sacrificed, but not in such a ghastly manner. All the same, on that day, Trev's hatred of religion boiled white hot.

A few weeks later, he had escaped his prison, tracked down the high priestess who had murdered his love, and slaughtered them in an almost similar way that they had killed her. The only thing he didn't do was eat those witches. Once they were dead, he killed a pilot who had landed here, hoping to civilize the planet. With the pilot's ship in hand, Trev fled passed the asteroid belt, and headed for the safety of Ungoliant. He had wanted to go here origionally, but knew of their hatred of humans, and had feared for his love's safety.

It didn't take him long to rise to power once he arrived. He was charismatic, friendly, and proved – once handed over control of the military – that while he wasn't much a fighter, he was definitely an excellent strategist. He was given the title, "Protector of Ungoliant" and "General of the Entire Army". He led his forces to many victories during the Militian Conflict, but when the Federation defeated his forces, somehow he only got off with a slap on the wrist.

Trev fought violently before the war against pro human protection laws. His hatred of humanity and of religion knew no bounds. He once interrupted a Neo Roma Church Mass, after corrupting and paying off one of the parishioners, slaughtered all of the humans and Mecha there, and had the church burnt down, with the few human survivors still inside. He later called his "Judas" into his office to congratulate him, and shot him as he entered.

His hatred grew wild as he lost his battle against anti-human laws, and for a time was thrown out of power, and sent to a prison for the criminally insane. He would have rotted there, had some of his former generals and another android named Zefonith hadn't approached him with a plan to overthrow the current government and place him solely in power. They bribed his jailers to release him early and he feigned loyalty to the new elder for a year and a half until he could grab power, just two in a half days ago.

He frowned and looked at the reports. _Who the hell cares if the Gnosis are here? They only attack humans anyway. If luck holds out, they'll attack the rebel forces on the surface and make our work easier._

Zefonith and Ziggy clashed so violently, that the earth shook beneath their feet. Neither of them could hear the cries of their comrades or friends, and even if they could, neither would have cared. Their blades crossed a thousand times, the sound of metal clinking against each other echoing through the sky and all around Zara Ungolia.

"A shame detective, I was truly hoping that I'd catch you at your peak," the evil android chuckled as she avoided his blade. "Perhaps this is why your son was let down by you when you killed him."

"No more games Zefonith," Ziggy roared. He lowered his legs and released a powerful Jack Blade attack, slicing with his arm blade toward her mask. She cackled and caught it in her hands, tossing him aside as she did so.

"I'm a lot stronger than he ever was," Zefonith snapped.

"He who, damn it?" Ziggy kicked at her abdomen, and threw a punch at her face. His foot missed the mark, but his fist connected so entirely that it snapped her mask into two. Her hand covered her face as she stepped back from him.

"Perhaps I underestimated you, just as he had done, but that won't happen again." With her free hand she pulled out a gun and aimed at Ziggy's head. "This ends tonight."

"You're right, it ends tonight." Ziggy spun around and kicked the android's head, sending her flying away from the battlefield. With a roar he chased after her and came crashing down on her chest.

Zefonith growled and spun her legs, knocking him off balance. She reached up and grabbed his shoulder, tossing him to the ground with a harsh pin. Still covering her face with her free hand, she smiled and stroked his cold chest with her fingers. "Kinda feels nice, doesn't it? Too bad I have to kill you; this was a lot of fun." She bent down and kissed his lips. "Good bye." She raised her hand and placed her gun on his forehead.

Before she could fire, bolts of lightning struck the gun and sent it flying from her hand. She hissed, and swung, in time to get struck by another group of bolts. She looked up and glared at Shion, who was bending over, her arm holding her waist as her stomach screamed in pain. Her eyes squinted as she tried to see if her attacks had connected.

"You shouldn't attack a foe if you can't see her," Zefonith chuckled. The girl was blind without her glasses. Zefonith pulled out her blades and aimed for Shion.

"You shouldn't ignore a foe that has a technical advantage over you," Ziggy snarled. He kicked her arm and quickly disarmed the evil android. With a spinning right kick he sent her reeling. Ziggy turned to Shion and nodded, "Thank you for the help, but this is my fight. Get to the Elsa and take off. If I can join you, I'll do so. If not, well." He looked down. "Tell Momo I'm sorry, when you find her." He ran to where Zefonith flew, ignoring Shion's pleas to return.

When he caught up to her she was laying on the ground, half unconscious. Ziggy slowly approached and blinked as she started to move. She pulled herself up and glare at Ziggy, neither hand covering her face.

Ziggy blinked for a second and then gasped. "It can't be."

Zefonith smiled, "Not quite who you were expecting, detective?"

On board one of the Ungoliant battleships, the commander of the ship watched as the Gnosis slowly drifted first toward his ships, and then shifted toward the Federation ships, their minds clearly confused and clouded. Their battleships were biological, living beings, the size and shapes of whales, with bee and dragonfly shaped Gnosis hovering passed the whales, he knew they used these bug versions as the individual fighter ships for their "fleets".

"Commander Canon," a voice from the intercom said. Canon grinned and turned to the monitor.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Order your forces to attack the Federation, the final push to conquer Amadore has been commanded by our superiors." The shadowy, faceless officer appeared on the video screen for just a split second and then nodded. "You know what needs to be done."

Canon smiled and nodded. He tapped a few buttons and thousands of screens appeared before him. "It has been done, we have been ordered to attack. The rebels on the surface are meaningless now, the Gnosis will see to that. Forward, for Ungoliant, for all Mecha, and for we of the Genesis Project, let the universe tremble with the might of our will." His smile grew wide, "Now, engines roar, and let loose the dogs of war."

In front of him stood the captains of his armada nodded in unison and saluted their commander. Each captain wore the same clothes, stood the same way and had the same thought. And the responded in unison, with the same tone, in the same voice, "All hail the power of the Genesis Project."

Canon leaned back in his chair and looked down at his crew and chuckled. With the exception of the uniforms, his crew looked exactly like his captains. Hundreds of thousands of them, officers and crew men, all exactly the same, each man were the mirror image of the other. Someone might believe them clones, and that wouldn't be too far off, but they were superior to clones, their minds were one. All of the crews of the all the ships were one and the same man. Canon smiled, as he looked straight into thousands of his own eyes.

* * *

Author's notes: The third down, and quite honestly, I was hoping to finish the Ungoliant phase of the story here, but the Battle of Ungoliant was so big, bigger than I thought, that I knew I had to continue it in part four. You will find more info on Mary and Shelley's history in the next chapter, as well as see if Momo really does have a breaking point. Also seen in the next chapter, the final conflict between Ziggy and Zefonith, and yes, you will find out just who the evil android who has been harassing our favorite cyborg really is. That's all for now kids, now get outta here, J. 


	4. Part Four

THE GENESIS EXPERIMENT

Part Four of a Five part series

By

Vanguard Ziggy

Author's Notes: Part Four, all ready! I have to admit I did not expect this series to be such a bear to write, but I am enjoying each chapter. By the way, my apologies to hard core fans, Shion's brother's name is Jin, not Jun as I have written in past episodes. As of this fourth part till the end of the series, I will make sure that is rectified. Again I am sorry for the mistake.

* * *

Captain Shajin grit his teeth together and watched as ship after ship collapsed into fiery bursts of clouds. The battle was just as horrid as he had believed it to be, and yet, there was a bit of excitement digging through his veins.

"Ensign, steer far right, try and have our squad close enough where we can land a few of our ground forces on the planet." He looked at the reports coming flashing in, and at the large pine green map of the battlefield. They were close enough to the planet, that if they pealed to the right, it would look as though they were retreating and would be left alone. Captain Shajin knew they had to do something; all of space was glowing with metallic debris scattering all over the place. The Federation was quickly losing the battle.

The Gnosis forces didn't make matters any easier, and yet, it was only if they tried to make contact with their alien forces, that they were in danger. For some real reason, the vast majority of the invading forces seemed more interested in the planet, itself, than the Federation and rebel forces. The rebels on the other hand, seemed to know the intentions of the alien enemy, and forced many of the Federation's flanks into attacking the Gnosis indirectly by slipping between the aliens and the Federation's ship's with speeds that Shajin had never seen before.

The young Realian ensign nodded her head and punched the buttons, necessary to make the maneuvers. A few minutes later the ship rocked as if it had been punched in the gut, and all lights went out in the bridge.

"Damage reports," the captain roared, for the umpteenth time of the day. They were words that he never wanted to hear again after this was over, if he survived the battle at all.

The Realian typed a few buttons and blinked as the computer screen before her remained black. After trying a few more times she sighed and turned to him. "Sir, all systems are down," she said.

"We have no idea how long it will take before we can get them up and running, either sir," another Realian said.

"We're adrift then," Captain Shajin groaned. He placed his hands to his forehead, expecting the enemy to descend on them at any moment. A thousand thoughts raced through his head, each one ending with his ship rocking and exploding into a thousand points of light. He rose from his chair and began pacing, now was not time for him to experience romantic notions of the captain going down with his ship.

"All right, this is what we are going to do," he said, finally breaking the silence. "I want six squads to go through the ship, take those who are not seriously injured, and repair the engines, and shielding. I'm going to take a smaller group and try to slice through the main computer core and see if we can't hot wire the ship up the ship." He turned to the ensign and sighed. "You'll have to stay here, if my group can get the ship working, or the others fix the engine or shields, someone is going to have to pilot it to the planet."

"Sir, won't that take too much time?"

"Nothing we can do about that, the enemy's ignoring us for now, but that probably won't last for long. Since none of the systems on the ship work, we couldn't even jettison ourselves out of the ship, so the best thing we can do now, is pray and try to get ourselves out of this mess." He gave her a quick salute, and then ushered the others off the bridge. "Good luck to you."

Momo fought against her restraints as best she could. For hours she had dreamt of nightmares, her friends tortured, abused, dying. She could sense Jr.'s frustration, and the horror from Ziggy was overwhelming. Though he feared for her, she could also feel a nightmare from his past, somehow, it had come back to haunt him, big time.

Violcia was no longer torturing her, hadn't in the last couple of hours, but Momo knew that her sister was enjoying her discomfort, her fear of falling asleep. "What's wrong, dear sister?"

"You know, I kinda don't feel like talking, right now," Momo said with a groan.

"You're friends are fighting for their lives, I find that most entertaining." She smiled, her fangs glowing in dark light.

"Did you expect that to surprise me?" Momo asked, turning her head away.

Violcia smirked and stood up, walking to her sister. "I've always wondered what kind of a fighter you are, why daddy favored you over us. And you know what, I'm afraid I still want to know why. You aren't very hard to crack."

"Don't confuse tiredness for me giving up, sister," Momo snarled. "If you truly want a fight, let me go, and I'll let you have one."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Violcia giggled. "I'm enjoying your suffering much, to much."

"You _are_ afraid," Momo said, the tone in her voice darker than she ever knew. "That's why you have me tied up like this. If you were as brave as you think you are, you would have come up to me, issued your complaints and challenged me to a fair fight."

"But this _is_ a fight," Violcia laughed. "A battle of wills, and right now, I have the upper hand." She stroked her sister's cheeks and smirked, "But don't worry sister, the pain will soon be over. The cloned armada should be taking care of your pitiful friends anytime now."

"It might be over sooner than you think." Momo twisted her left arm as quickly as she could. The joint squealed and loosened its grip, and Momo squealed as fiery flames shot up her arm.

"That seemed pointless," Violcia sighed. She reached for her sister's arm, to re-restrain it, and screamed as a flash of light struck her face.

"Not as pointless as it looked," Momo growled. She popped her joint back into place, and freed her other limbs from the tight ropes. She smiled and silently thanked Jr. for that trick. She knew it would be painful; still it was the only way to take her enemy by surprise. She just needed to know a little more information. Now she knew what was behind the incidents on the planet of Ungoliant, and perhaps even Amadore.

"That was interesting, but not unexpected." Violcia snapped. "I'm well aware of what Rubedo taught you. I'm aware of what you can do, I'm even aware of what Ziggurat 8, and Shion Uzuki has taught you. I know all your tricks, sister dear."

Momo and her sister glared at each other for the longest of times. Pure energy rushed through their veins; it was almost an exact duplication of the confrontation between Jr. and Albedo back on the Proto Merkabah. "You know a lot about me, about getting inside, but do you know how to _use_ that information?" Her sister raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"What do you think?"

"Let's see," Momo asked with a smile as wide as a massive canyon. The young Realian leapt into the air and kicked out with both her legs. Violcia smirked as she reached out and grasped her sister's legs. She frowned a moment later as she grasped thin air.

"What kind of trick?" Violcia battled the shadow for a few minutes longer, her rage growing as each strike simply passed through empty space.

"Behind you," Momo sang. Violcia turned just in time to see her sister's real foot crash right into her face. Momo quickly spun her free leg around the back of her sister's neck and squeezed tight as she tossed Violcia into a nearby wall. "You don't know everything sister dear," she said, her chest pounding.

Violcia pulled herself to her feet, casting a technical healing attack. "Perhaps you are not as weak as I thought, but this little insurrection has brought us to the end of your usefulness." She pulled out a scythe and grinned wickedly. "Good bye."

Momo frowned and pulled out her own staff. With her thumb at the end of it, she clicked a button, a large star appeared on the top, and Momo nodded, "Then let's end this."

The invasion had begun. Already numerous Gnosis had landed on the surface and had begun their search for the Zohar, the golden cross she had seen in her dreams. Why they needed it, she didn't know, but the energy she could sense from it, was intense. She felt herself drawn to it, wherever it was, like a moth to the flame.

Most of this world was Mecha, so reinforcements via assimilation wouldn't happen so easily. That would not matter, just as soon as the Zohar fell into their claws, the world would be destroyed and the Gnosis would continue over the range so space, until they had the Zohar in completion. And, then, and then what? What was to happen once all the Zohar were in their claws? She didn't care; all she knew was that the Zohar's energy was calling, and some dark presence, all powerful, all knowing. It was destruction, what remained of her humanity begged her to stay away from it, but the darkness wouldn't have it. She was Gnosis now, she belonged to darkness, and as much as she hated the violent path in front of her, the Gnosis in her longed for it all the more.

She lifted her head and sniffed the air, being a Cerberus class of Gnosis allowed her to do just that. The Zohar was close, she knew it. Less than a mile now, within a few minutes to go, and it would be theirs'.

It didn't take much for Shion and the others to fight their way to the Durandal and the Elsa. For the most part the hostages on board the larger ship had done their share to help confuse and frustrate the Mecha. Once the last line of defense was broken, and the Mecha had retreated, Shion ran up the plank of the Elsa and waved on her compatriots.

"Ziggy," Jr. snapped, pointing back at the motionless cyborg staring over the fallen android.

"I tried to reason with him, but I have a feeling that this is something he's going to have to do," Shion said, her eyes filling with water. Normally she would be the one to have had to be pulled away from one of her friends' sides, but the situation was getting desperate. The humans were still for the most part losing the war, and now from what radio frequencies she could hear the U.TIC organization was entering the fray along side the rebellious Mecha. To make matters worse, the Gnosis had shown up, and was decimating everyone. And hopeless still was the blockade, armada of Ungoliant, which had only lost twenty ships, out of the hundreds that it had. And Momo, Shelley, and now Mary were all missing in action. Things looked very bleak.

Jr. sighed and nodded. This was Ziggy's fight; he had to deal with his own demons by himself. And from the look of the android's face, she must certainly qualify as a demon. The red haired U.R.T.V. hurried aboard the Elsa, followed by Captain Matthews, chaos, KOS-MOS, and Pyreges. Tony, Hammer, and Allen, had all been forced to stay on the ship, during its incarceration.

"Jr., chief," squealed Allen, nearly leaping from his seat. "We saw you outside, to be honest; I didn't think we would have gotten to this point."

"He means he thought we were all going to stay here until we were ancient and gray," Tony snapped, with a smirk on his face. He turned to the other man and hit him in the shoulder. "I told you we'd get out of this."

"We're not out yet, you morons," Captain Matthews snarled, slapping both men hard in the back of their heads. "We still have to get off of this god forsaken planet."

"We have to find Momo, Mary, and Shelley too," Jr. hissed as he looked at the captain of the ship.

"None of them are on this planet," Hammer replied, staring at his computer screens. The long blonde haired, man had never even bothered to look up from it as the others had walked in.

"What do you mean?" Shion demanded.

"Their bio signs are not active anywhere on this world," KOS-MOS said, scanning quickly over her systems.

"How long have you known that?" Shion snapped.

"I sensed them leaving, individually hours ago," she replied calmly. Before anyone else could say anything, she raised a finger, and shook her head. "No one asked me about it, so I did not say anything."

Shion groaned and shook her head. Just when it looked like KOS-MOS had finally started to make some human progress, she did something stupid, like this.

"Where the hell are they then," Jr. roared, taking out his guns and aiming them at the android.

"That will not be very productive, of you, Jr.," she said calmly, her long light blue hair twirling as she turned on her heels. Her red eyes blinked and she slowly pointed a finger toward space and turned a good ninety degrees. "Logic dictates that they are all probably on the eleventh planet of the Bohemian sector."

"Bohemia XI?" Pyreges asked, frowning for a moment. Why there, the last group or organization to use that planet was a small group of debtors, almost six hundred years ago. It wasn't as dirty, or muddy as the other worlds, in fact, it was almost a paradise. From space it looked like its cousins, until you got on the surface, and found it almost covered with white, crystal lakes, dark green forests, and dozens of animals.

"The New Enlightenment," Jr. said. "Didn't they use to have facilities on that planet at one point and time?"

Pyreges frowned and thought for a long time. "There was some rumor that was true, but there was nothing to back it up."

"Well, a rumor is better than nothing," Captain Matthews snapped. The middle aged man shifted the orange trucker cap on his head, and smirked. "Its time for action, we're off to Bohemia XI." He leapt into his captain's seat and crossed his arms.

"Aren't we forgetting a very important fact here?" Pyreges snapped. He nodded upwards toward the sky. "That armada, how are you planning to get passed it?"

"Chief, who is this guy?" Allan groaned, forking a thumb in the cyborg's direction.

"Just someone who has a little history with some of us," Shion said with a sigh. "Just sit down and be quite."

"Geez, if this guy had half a spine, he'd be a whole man," the android groaned.

"Wow, thanks, I," Allan stopped for a moment and blinked. "Hey wait a minute!"

"Okay, enough!" Shion shouted. "Look, our friends are on Bohemia XI, we have to get them back, so I suggest we try and figure out how to pass the blockade."

Just a few more minutes, just a few more, the Cerberus could smell blood and the hot stench of metal. All around her were numerous other Gnosis. Their minds meddled as one, their eyes as one. They were one body, in many forms. The Cerberus turned the corner and howled as she spied the large ship that read the Durandal. The Gnosis turned and looked at each other. Many bodies of cyborgs and androids, as well as a few human's lay on the ground; oil, blood, guts, and gears scattered everywhere. Hunger burned deep inside them, and a few of the Gnosis stopped to partake of the delicacies that had been laid out for them, as if a grand banquet table.

The Cerberus' belly rumbled, too. But there were more pressing matters at hand. Being human at one time, she knew _what_ that hot stink meant. The ship was about to take off, and if it left, there might be a chance that even their space forces might not stop it with all those other ships fighting over the planet. Her red eyes glowed and she howled again, picking up speed, ignoring the cyborg and android fighting in the street. She snarled and bayed again, trying to get her comrades to listen to her warnings. A few of them followed, but not many. Nevertheless it was still enough to get the job done.

The Realian tapped her fingers on the dash board, her eyes staring straight into the killing field of space. So far, the enemy fleets had totally ignored her ship, some enemy ships had even flown past it. The captain still had not replied and that had been an hour ago he had left.

The bridge was cold, and haunted without any lights to brighten its walls. The bridge was normally a light gray blue in color, but without the lights it was more a cob web covered dusty gray. The windows, where she could see all the carnage taking place no longer shimmered, but seemed so stiff, it was as if they were afraid of drawing attention to themselves. The resounding thumps of thunder and lightning booming all around her signaled another Federation, Ungoliant, or U.Tic ship had been killed. A whine or screech that nearly pierced her ear drums signaled the death of a Gnosis ship – literally. And each thundering blast, each agonized scream of a living war ship, matched the rhythm of her rapidly beating heart. It all set the stage for a horror movie of some kind.

The blonde Realian stood up for a moment, and began to pace, not to far from the module, but not too close to it either. Her lips felt dry, and hands so moist she thought she might melt in the heat of battle, like a snow woman trying to duel the sun. She didn't know what the human emotion of fear was, no Realian had been programmed with that, as to make them better soldiers; however, as the saying goes, life finds a way. The Realian wasn't a machine after all. All Realians were bio created, not quiet a clone, yet not yet a regular human. Their minds were enhanced to think like computers, and their cells were injected with nanotech equipment so that if something went wrong in a battle, their human creators could use them as bombs, with the flick of a switch. All it would take was one push of a red button, and their free will would be gone, they'd be nothing more than walking bombs.

Of course the courts had outlawed injecting the Realians with the nanotech's decades ago. Because they were organic, and had free will it was recognized that they had ever bit of right and freedoms that the humans had, minus of course their careers. They were, and always would be tools of war. The human Shion Uzuki had rallied against even this decision, had been trying to help people change their prejudices against Realians, but there was not much even she could do, after all she worked for one of the largest suppliers of Realian technology, the Kukai Foundation. But even her voice among with the voices of a few others, hadn't been able to sway greedy corporate organizations from implanting nanotech into the Realians.

And there it was. Could this be the reason of her fear, the Realian wondered. Was she afraid that if worse came to worse, if the enemy should choice to board her ship, that Captain Shajin would push the button? He didn't seem like the kind of person who was afraid for himself, but what if it came between the Realians and the humans? Would he sacrifice her, and her comrades for the sake of the other humans on the ship?

For some reason, cold unrelenting hate began to replace fear, if only for a split second, but hatred of what? The captain was a good man, if anything he would push all of them on the escape pods, if he got them working, and fight the enemy by himself. Then why did she have a feeling of pushing a gun into his lobe and firing until she was out of ammo? The Realian had never even used a gun before. Before she knew it, she had plopped herself back in her chair, rubbing her fingers over her head.

The whine of static, and then of horrified voices over the intercom leapt her back into reality. It was the captain's voice, and he was screaming like a demon encountering the flames of hell for the first time. There was another sound, one of gun blasts, of metal slashing into flesh. And it wasn't just the captain who was screaming. There were other human's also screaming. But she could not make out a Realian. Had the Gnosis invaded the ship, or the rebels, or U.Tic?

Then she felt the strange pulse of hatred burn in her once more, and she understood. The humans had taken advantage of them, had betrayed the Realians who had been their allies. With eyes filled with vengeance, the Realian tromped over the captain's chair, and activated his command console. The power was obviously back on, someone had managed that much. She punched a few buttons and then activated a much larger one. The room, which had briefly been returned to its blue gray glow, was now a deep red color. An alarm screeched in rage, rocking the room back and forth.

The Realian smiled and cackled as the computer began to count down to the eventual death of the ship. It was only when the clock read three minutes left that she felt herself come back to sanity. She blinked and shrank back from the command center. "What have I done?"

The wails of shock and horror slipped through the intercom, and she knew she wasn't alone in her crime. All of the Realians had gone homicidal for some reason. And they were all now wondering what had gone on in their minds to make them act this way. No doubt all or at least most of the humans on board where dead. And they were the only ones who could deactivate the self destruct. Not that there was a reason to, the ensign and the other Realians deserved this fate for their crimes.

Thinking quickly the ensign leapt into the command chair, and rammed her fingers on a number of buttons. "This is Ensign Signature Number 326. For some reason, Realians on board have temporarily have gone insane, at least they were. _If_ there are any humans on board who are uninjured, please evacuate to the nearest escape pod. The ship has been programmed to self destruct, by my own hands, in a moment of madness. Now that I realize what I have done, I plan on piloting and crashing the ship into enemy headquarters on the planet below." She took a breath, and continued. "Any Realian, who is uninjured, or is sure of his or herself, please immediately come to the bridge. I'm going to need all the help I can get in this endeavor. That is all." She repeated her instructions, and then leaned back against her commander's chair.

"This is for you, sir," she said, tears running down her eyes.

Ziggy stared down at the glaring eyes of the evil android. "Hello, Detective Sauer," she said with a coo. "I'm surprised you remember me at all."

"What kind of demon created you?" he hissed. With a slash of wind he brought down his blade towards the android, and hissed as he missed. Zefonith grabbed his arm and tossed him across the field. The Frankenstein like creature launched herself at the former detective, and hissed with vicious glee as her blade found its mark. Her face was skull like, all except for a third of her right side. Still it was enough for Ziggy to recognize her.

Pieces of ancient skin still clung to her skull, her long dark hair still simmering in the night's glow, the stars and explosions lighting the ground under their feet. The light made the dark white bone of her skull face look almost silver. A single black eye stared out of her left eye socket, while a dark red motion sensor had been tightly packed in the right. She looked like a science fiction zombie, something that you might see out of one of those fiends from the Resident Dead something or other games; that Shion liked to play.

The Cyborg blinked as he looked at her, it was Elisabeth Raystorm, the daughter of the fanatic leader of the original Black Heaven Unit, Liu Raystorm. It was during the final fight with the maniac, that his son David was killed, by his own bullet. This wasn't his first encounter with Elisabeth. He'd been the one to arrest the girl, which started the feud. After his son had been kidnapped, Ziggy visited the girl in her cell. That ended tragically, as the girl had a gun snuck into her prison. She had fired it into her temple, and died.

Or so he thought.

"How are you alive?" He demanded. He pulled out his gun and fired a few shots at her, hissing as she dodged each blast with ease. She grasped his shoulder and kneed him in his gut. The cyborg doubled over and caught his self before he was practically kneeling before her.

"The same way you are, detective," she snarled. Zefonith kicked him twice, taking pleasure as his screams of pain filled her ears. She would have kicked him a third time, but the howling and screeching of the Gnosis tearing towards the larger of the two Kukai Foundation ships caught her distraction. Zefonith punched a button on her wristband, and her large A.G.W.S., Lilith broke through the ground. The android smiled, this was the last time she would need that weapon. It had served her well for one hundred years, but not that her revenge was nearly complete. With a nod, she pushed another button.

The giant battle suit seemed to roar in rage, and unloosed numerous missiles, and bullets, and energy bolts at any Gnosis that would move. The only one that survived seemed to be a small Cerberus. It seemed confused and didn't move an inch. Good, Zefonith thought. With a touch of a third button, Lilith exploded and collapsed on top of the alien.

She turned to finish her other battle, and learned that she had made a minor miscalculation in turning her back on her enemy. As she turned, Ziggy sent her spinning with a right house kick. Acting on pure instinct, she leapt to her feet as she landed five feet from the ground, escaping just right before Ziggy's foot landed on the ground where she was. The two fought, blades slashing, clanging against each other, medal against medal.

"The Black Heaven Unit didn't believe in donation," Ziggy said. The cyborg had nearly said, '_doesn't_ _believe'_. It had finally occurred to him that there never was a New Black Heaven Unit. Zefonith had created the illusion of it, to bring all of this about.

"There are many things that my father didn't believe in, that I've done," Elisabeth cackled. She pulled out a blaster rifle, and aimed it at Ziggy. Though he braced himself, the sonic waves that blasted him as she fired knocked him to his feet. She took advantage of that, and kicked him squarely in his jaw, smiling madly as blood trickled down his chin. "Besides, I never volunteered myself for donation. The Federation thought I would make a good assassin. After all, look at you."

"I'm no assassin," he snarled.

"You've done enough of that kind of work in the past, don't bother denying it," she snapped. "I've done my best in keeping up with you over these last one hundred years. I've waited for my revenge for a long, long time. Revenge is indeed a dish best served cold."

Zefonith twirled on her heels and landed a kick right in the center of Ziggy's chest, watching with satisfaction as he rolled half way across battlefield. She turned her attention to the Elsa and Durandal and raised one of her guns towards them. With the push of a switch, the gun grew until it almost looked like a rocket launcher.

Ziggy's movements were automatic, a few years earlier they would have been strained and cursed with indecision. These people, he considered friends. The first group of friends he had made in years. There was a part of him that was determined to have his memories erased, completely, as was the deal he had made with the Foundation, and Fifth Jerusalem. All he had to do was get, Momo, and get her to safety. But somewhere David's presence had begun to haunt him once again, and his paternal instincts began to kick in. From there, his walls had begun to crumble and he again knew what it was to have friends.

He literally threw himself at the evil android, his voice aching as he screamed in inhuman rage. Thankfully the Elsa had begun to take off, and was quick enough to avoid the beam, but that left the larger, Durandal, headquarters and main building of the Kukai Foundation when it connected to the massive interstellar city state, home of over ten thousand people.

He closed his eyes and willed himself forward, praying that he would reach her before she could fire the gun. And if there was a God, his prayer would have been heard. His fingers clutched around her wrist as quick as grease on an engine, and slam down tight. She screamed and cursed, but it did her no good. Ziggy raised her from the ground and swung her around by her arm like an Olympic athlete getting ready to toss his weight to a record breaking distance. He let go, and sent her flying, but no record breaking distance. She pulled in her legs into her chest and twirled around, until she was standing next to him, face to face. She smiled at him and raised her gun into his face.

"Good bye, detective," she cooed. Zefonith pulled the trigger, and then pulled it again. And again. The fourth time she frowned and looked at her gun. It wasn't there. "What the hell?"

"Let me illuminate the situation," Ziggy roared. With a swing that would make a professional ball player proud, Ziggy slammed the gun into her face and sent her spinning like a top. The cyborg grabbed her shoulders and began rapidly kicking her in her stomach, finally landing a heel into her face.

Zefonith crashed on the ground and looked up at her opponent, her eyes growing narrower. "You bastard," she hissed. "You won't win this round detective, you killed my father, caused my death, destroyed all the beauty we wanted to bring to the universe," she spat out blood and pulled herself from the ground. "You will pay for your crimes."

This was too much for Ziggy. He rushed toward her, and kicked her in her chest, and then brought down his extendable blade across the new wound, an attack he liked to call Ignition. She attempted to encounter with a grenade, but he blocked it, pulling his arms into his chest and looked down. The pain cutting through his body was red hot, but he ignored it long enough to perform one of his ether attacks, this one called Cyclone.

Zefonith's body flew across the field, just as Ziggy had before, and she came down, crashing hard. Though her arm was metal and mostly metal cells and gears within it, she still heard the sound of a crack, and the evil android let out a wail of such pain that the forces fighting in space could hear it.

"You brought this on your own," Ziggy roared. "You and your father sought to enslave the galaxy under your fanatic ideals; your father murdered thousands of innocent people in his quest for power, using you to do a lot of his dirty work. He kidnapped my son, and _you_ killed yourself, I had nothing to do with that. If anyone is the criminal, you are." Ziggy pulled out his gun and fired a few blasts into her chest. Each one of them hit, denting her chest plates until he penetrated her armor.

It was still not enough to bring her down. Somehow, perhaps using ether healing powers, she pulled herself to her feet, and grabbed the body one of the dead Gnosis. Her eye was so narrowed now, that one would think that she was closing it. Her breath was labored, and she stumbled as she walked.

"A bit self righteous, aren't we? You've done some pretty nasty things these last one hundred years," hoisting it in her arms, like a rag doll, she tossed it at the cyborg, rushing at him as he tried to block it from doing too much damage.

Zefonith pulled out another blade – being an assassin android had its advantages. She couldn't remember what happened after the bullet entered her brain, one hundred years ago, at least not right away. The last thing she had seen was a horrified glare coming from the detective as she pulled it out, and fired. He looked so cute, the way he looked as though he was going to throw up. She smirked at his horror, as she pulled out the gun from her wedding dress. No one had any idea how she had gotten the gun, nor would they know that she had seduced one of the guards, and gotten him to borrow his gun, which she first used to smash her mirror, and carve up her skin so she could properly make the room hers. After all, if it was her room, shouldn't it have her name on it?

It was that same guard, who after getting promoted for "solving" Jan Sauer's "murder", encouraged the creation of a new breed of assassin android that would work underground for the Federation. The first Zefonith was killed within a year of her creation, but Elisabeth had proven a very adaptable killer. And for a good twenty years, she was the Federation's best assassin, until she had enough of her agent, the same guard who had conspired with her a quarter of a century earlier in her prison cell. A torn out spine stopped his ego and his unwanted advances from growing anymore.

After that, she went underground, and for almost the rest of the century had stalked her number one prey, Ziggurat 8, also known as Jan Sauer, her father's murderer. At one point she _did_ try to reform the Black Heaven Unit, but that ended in disaster, mainly for the new members of the group. She soon became the most wanted person in the Federation, until she faked her own death. For fifteen years she waited, and when she was sure it was safe, she made her way to the U.TIC and offered her services, under the name of the new and final version of the Zefonith assassin android series. They were quick to hire her, and from there, so banefully followed boring orders for forty some years until she could finally come up with the ultimate planned scenario for revenge.

And now here she was, right in the middle of her revenge, and it wasn't going as easy as planned. She wasn't denying that it wasn't fun, but still, she would have liked to see him suffer more than what he was. She'd attained many other rivals over these last one hundred years, some of them as much a challenge to her, as the cyborg, others who died at her hands, others still who retired, never being able to best her. The few who she could never beat, managed to die of old age, to her anger. Once this was over, she knew depression would set in, who was going to be her rival then? She sure as hell wasn't going to work for the U.TIC anymore. At any rate the thought of existing with no purpose, no rivals anymore darkened her heart to levels she did not know were there.

Zefonith rushed at him, and slashed with her silver blade, scowling as the electric hum of the weapon missed him by inches. He was faster than she had read about, faster than their previous encounters. A round house kick, a thrust of her blade, and then a quick shot with another of her blasters. They all found their mark, but the cyborg rose with each attack and countered. They were evenly matched, and as the fight continued, they both realized it.

That gave her a slight advantage, after all, he had something she did not, a conscience. Just as she realized this, she could hear the sounds of the Durandal taking off. Zefonith smirked and leapt into the air, digging her nails into the outer haul of the ship. If she could make him lose his temper, act brainlessly to try to protect his friends, and "innocent" people, then she would have the edge, and could crush him.

Sure enough, the fool followed her, his eyes dark with determination. She smirked and punched a hole into the ship, small enough that she could hold on as it lifted into orbit, but just large enough that she could be flexible in battle. The ground below them grew smaller, and smaller still. Ziggurat 8 had mirrored what she had done, adding an air mask over his face; another advantage she held, as an android she had no lungs, and thus could survive in space. Ziggy on the other hand, being a cyborg still had human organs, and like a human could not live in space without instruments to use to breath. The two combatants glared at each other, leaving one battlefield for another.

What neither of them saw was the fiery red eyes of the Cerberus, which had managed to avoid the explosions and the A.G.W.S.' debris, to follow these two. She didn't care about the man; it was the woman, who had cost the Gnosis their goal, who she wanted. But she could be patient. Strike at the right time, and take her down. Then perhaps go for her prize aboard this ship.

The fight continued, and as it did, Zefonith learned an important lesson. She could taunt and mock him all she wanted, but that didn't stop him from being a good, focused fighter. She attempted to attack the engines, the fuel depot of the ship, she attempted to rip the skin off the ship and suck the "innocent" people into space and their doom. Zefonith even tried to redirect the ship into line of fire, but nothing fazed him. Somehow, his determination would not be shaken. She blinked, her chest rising and falling so hard that if she had a heart, it would be broken now. She had made a mistake in choosing this ship as her new battlefield, she would have had a better chance down on the planet.

"Who are you?" she snapped. It was so easy to fight him down on the planet, but this was like fighting a different person all together. Somehow he had even been prepared for fighting in space, as an oxygen mask covered his mouth. She'd tried to rip it off, but never could get anywhere near it.

Ziggy ignored her questioning, and kept on the offensive. There was no way he was going to let her attack and kill any more innocent people. One hundred years ago, she had murdered thousands of innocents; and had she not given into her love affair with alcohol she would have probably succeeded in blowing up the parliamentary building of the Federation Congress. Had that happened, the Federation would have been cast into discord, and probably years of civil war. Unless of course more and more people gave into her father's demented demands.

The Durandal was halfway past the planet now. The two combatants continued their fight, avoiding the blasts of the enemy ships. Most of the Gnosis had withdrawn once their land forces had failed to take possession of the Zohar. But Federation forces, and the Rebels, as well as a handful of U.Tic forces continued to fight, with no sign of stopping, though the enemy seemed to have a massive advantage. Many of the Federation ships were exploding even though they were not being hit. There was only one explanation, sabotage.

_It's time for this fight to end anyway._ Ziggy frowned and rushed forward extending his blade to full length. He had not done this since the first time he became a cyborg, and was on his first mission, he hadn't even used this ability during his adventures with the others. With a determined thrust he slashed at her chest, and then kicked her backward. She blocked both, but for the last time underestimated him.

"Endgame," he said with a smile. In his hand, he held her foot. With the agility of a cheetah, he lifted her off of her other foot and tossed her into space. He watched her spin helplessly, towards the planet. Ziggy turned his back and tried to figure out how to enter the Durandal safely, without causing any danger.

He screamed as spike embedded into his shoulder. He felt a tug, and began falling backwards, only his steel will keeping from slipping off of the ship. Glaring back toward the planet, he could see Zefonith smirking cruelly, a harpoon type weapon in her hand. Her boots had changed into slick silver rockets, and she sort of hovered between the planet and the ship.

With a primal screech, she grabbed onto the rope and yanked, her eyes narrowing as Ziggy was pulled closer to her. She began cackling and screeching with the laughter of a demon, her facial features changing into the same demonic stare that it had been one hundred years ago. If she was going to die, then this time, she was going to take him with her, and he knew it. "This is for you father," she screamed, her face turning bright red in fury.

Ziggy grit his teeth and looked around. There was nothing but cold, darkness, accompanied by flashes from the battle. His circuits were beginning to shut down, and he realized, with a small speck of horror that it had been over four, maybe five days since he had powered down and recharged himself. Then, as things looked lost, David's angelic face took the place of Elisabeth's hell bound gape. He smiled at his father and laughed as his cybertronic dog, Nexus 6, or Nex as he liked to call him, barked and licked his cheek. Jan Sauer had bought Nex for his son with what little money he had, hoping to please his child. He'd wanted to get a real dog, but they were too expensive. Ziggy was sure there would be anger, a hurt since of betray when next he saw his son, after all, he was the boy's unwitting murderer. But there was nothing but bright light, warm and loving.

Laina, his wife of two years, before she died giving birth to David, and his grandmother, who took such good care of all of them, were there too. Again, Ziggy expected hate, sorrow, disgust, but like his son, it was warmth that was all too inviting. Ziggy longed to be part of that warmth, reached out to it, and his family, but his wife shook her long brown haired head. She said nothing, but stroked his cheek. He had more to do, even tough he did not want to.

David's dog, barked twice, and jumped from his arms, rushing towards Ziggy. But as his eyes focused, he saw not the mechanical mutt rushing passed him, but a single, snarling Gnosis, a Cerberus, with interest in only one thing, Zefonith.

It latched on to her, and began tearing out the shocked android's circuits. She screamed and howled, doing her best to dislodge it, but in the end, it was too late. Ziggy took complete control of the situation.

He yanked the harpoon from his shoulder and attached it to his gun. His chest rose and fell and he narrowed is eyes. Her back was to him, and he ground his teeth. He knew this was his last best chance to end this chapter of his past. "You know, Miss Raystorm, I don't think I'll take you up on that bottle of whiskey after all."

Zefonith had managed to finally get the Gnosis off of her, and spun around; much too late to do anything defensively to protect her self from what was coming. Her mad eye widened as Ziggy took aim and fired. The harpoon found its mark, and sliced her head neatly off her shoulders. Zefonith III's body, the former Elisabeth Raystorm's, jerked and waved in a death struggle, until the Cerberus once more clamped down on it, and the two of them began their fiery descent back to the planet.

Ziggy caught his breath, for the first time in hours, and then collapsed to one knee. At least if anything, he thought, this was finally over.

The President looked at the reports coming in and nodded with approval. All things, by all accounts were going well. True, Ungoliant had been pushed from the asteroid field, true enough still, the Federation was holding his forces at bay, but still, everything was going well. Many of the Federation forces were disintegrating before his forces or the U.TIC could touch them. Why, he didn't know, and quiet frankly, he really didn't give a damn.

Trev 5000 smiled and sat calmly in his chair. Better yet, the Gnosis had retreated, why, that was still a mystery that he wanted to look into, but even if he never got the chance, there was no big threat. He looked over the papers and signed his signature. His office had changed at least once every few hours. He wasn't sure how he wanted it, when the time of victory had finally come. Right now it was covered from wall to wall in a light blue haze, with hints of green and orange around the edges. His chair was the only one thing in his office that did not hold a tinge of color. It was black as midnight, perhaps blacker still, if that were somehow possible. There was a hint of lilac in the air, and the soft sounds of Bach and Beethoven played almost below the hearing level of human ears. Still, they calmed him as not much could.

Trev 5000 picked up another piece of paper and gently laid it down next to him. He wasn't sure about signing it, it did seem a little drastic, but if his might was to be made known to the Federation, he had to do something a little theatrical. He punched a few buttons, and waited until a video screen popped up in front of him. Canon's face appeared and the screen, and smiled at the president.

"I want you to begin an order to pull your forces out," Trev 5000 said, emotion nowhere to be found in his voice.

Canon's smile quickly vanished and he cocked his head. "You're plan on using the weapon then? That seems a little foolish."

The android president shot to his feet, pounding his desk. "Do not question me." His eyes began to grow and he almost hissed. "Do as you are told." His voice was icy cold, and a normal person, or Mecha would have chills down their back. Canon was no ordinary person.

"You do realize that you aren't even going to get the chance to use that," Canon sighed. "My forces just picked up a large Federation ship. . .,"

"You're forces will do as they are told by their commander and chief," Trev 5000 screamed his body shaking.

"We haven't even been given commands by him yet," The altered U.R.T.V. said with a sly smile. He looked at the president's face and shrugged. "Do as you will." With a flip of a switch, Canon turned off the president's face, and began to communicate with his fleet.

"All forces, pull back, we will return to the Pleroma at first, and then to our next destination." Unlike the Ungoliant forces, his men responded without question. They'd head for the old satellite system, which had been once of the early shrines of the old Roman Church, and then head for Bohemia XI. Canon looked down at the planet and shook his head. "Fool," he snapped.

"They're pulling back!" one of the Federation pilots cheered. The republican government watched as one by one the Ungoliant's ships pulled away and disappeared behind the planet. It didn't take long to know what they were doing.

"Blue leader, gray leader, take your squads and circle around the planet," one of the commanders hissed. "We can not let the enemy gate in." If they made it to hyperspace, to one of the Federation's gate columns, they might never find them until it was too late.

Four dirty dozen ships raced around the survivors of the rebellion, and soared around the planet. The danger of a gate in wasn't too dangerous yet, it would take at least twenty minutes for the enemy ships to go into hyperspace, and that was only if they could get the Federation's gate controller's to accept their request.

The minutes passed and more and more of the enemy ships were being destroyed. What was more; thirty other Federation warships had just finished their own gate out, and were on their way to the battlefield. Randall Fairweather, in the Durandal was commanding the Kukai Foundation's forces. Gaignun was on board, but was too weak to do anything more than give small suggestions, his new little army of fellow ex prisoners, surrounding him in a circle.

"They won't make it, ask their commander to withdraw his order," he squeaked.

"I'm firmly aware they won't make it, sir," Randall said, "but try telling a Federation commander he's wrong." He looked out into the cold dark night and sighed, "Besides, we're going to have our hands full with the U.TIC. They're still here, despite everything."

"You have to admire the tenacity," Gaignun chuckled and groaned.

"I never thought I'd see the day that the Federation and the U.TIC would ever be at war with each other," the old cell mate said, tears almost appearing to roll down his cheeks.

"Coddho pumdurtm, parnzer ucc Ysuro!" another human Ungoliant snarled.

"If the 'bastards' all burn, you'll never get the chance for payback," Gaignun snapped back.

"Master Gaignun," Randall said quickly," I've just received word from the Elsa. They're going to go to Bohemia XI."

"They're not going to stay?" he said weakly. Then he closed his eyes and nodded. "Of course not, someone has to find the girls and save them." He smiled. "Tell them good hunting." Randall dispatched the message, and they watched the medium light blue arrow shaped ship take off in an opposite direction."

A moment later, the crew on the bridge screeched in panic, as in front of their main window, they saw Ziggy tapping on it. He motioned with his free hand to ask them to let him in and then flipped himself back on the top of the ship.

"What do you think, Master Gaignun? Randall chuckled, should we let him in, or do you think he'd make a good hood ornament?"

"Let him come aboard, we might need his help if things get drastic." Gaignun said, and then grinned. "Besides he would clash with the colors of the Durandal."

Trev 5000 watched as his forces began to dwindle, and sighed. Even if he didn't want to use the cannon, he had no choice now. Federation forces were getting close to the planet, and if they landed, they'd only encourage the humans to increase their rebellion on the surface. He quickly punched a button and his intercom sizzled to life. "How much longer damn it," he roared.

"Two more minutes, sir, for optimal effect," came the response.

"Who the hell cares about optimal effects?" Trev 5000 shrieked. His eyes dilated, and his chest began to hurt from his heavy breathing. "All I want them to know is that I have a weapon of massive destructive ability!"

"Mr. President," the mechanical voice said, "to lose your temper is not rational. If we attack with optimal force, it stands to reason that the enemy's force will be seriously depleted by a percentile of 79.568902. Logic says they would have to retreat after such an attack. Furthermore, to attack now would result in a calculated depletion of enemy forces by only 30.2046."

"You have one minute to get it ready to attack," Trev 5000 snarled, his eyes twitching as he watched the reports pour in about more and more Ungoliant Mecha losses.

"Sir, such a time limit would only allow the percentile to rise," the voice began.

"The only percentile you should worry about is the one that deals with your survival if you do not do as I demand."

There was a hesitancy on the other end, and then, "Affirmative, Mr. President," it said with a resigned, undignified tone. "The weapon will be ready within a minute from now." The intercom clicked off and Trev 5000 leaned back in his chair with a smirk. Mecha were more logical than humans, but like the humans they still feared for their lives when threatened by their superiors.

His excitement and bloodlust began growing. The Federation was mopping up the last bit of resistance in space, and small invasion crafts were beginning to descend on the planet. Let the human's hope for a glimmer of success, and then snatch it right away.

Thirty seconds remaining. A large, silver cylinder rose high into the air, aiming right at the Federation forces. Trev 5000 was so impressed with his brainchild that he ignored the sirens and beeps coming from his intercom. At twenty second remaining, as his cannon was glowing white hot with his fury, Trev 5000 faintly made out an item coming down from space. He narrowed his eyes and felt his jaw drop. A Federation was heading right for his complex, right for his cannon.

"This was what the intercom tried to warn me about," he said silently. "This is what Canon was trying to tell me about." He went to his intercom, to order them to fire the cannon, to blast the ship to ribbons, but there was nothing but static. His gunner crew had abandoned their posts. Trev 5000 was the only one who did not know about the ship until the last minute, and now it was too late.

The Mecha tyrant watched with horror as the ship came crashing down on top of him. Somehow he could see the faces of the priestess who he had murdered a long time ago coming for their revenge. Trev 5000 let out a piercing scream, and then went silent.

A bright red light flicked on the edge of the planet, and the crew of the Durandal watched it grow until it engulfed the entire Mecha capital city. Without the control base, most of the remaining Ungoliant ships began to break down, their guns melting, their engines shutting down. Some of them exploded all together.

There was a long wait, and then the Admiral in command of the Federal Fleet hailed the Durandal. Helping Gaignun too his feet, his cell mates led him to the screen. Ziggy walked up and folded his arms. To their unsuspected surprise, Helmar appeared, wearing a Federation Military uniform. The tall, bald, black man smiled and nodded.

"Good to see that you made it," he said in his deep, warm voice. "As I'm sure you are aware now, the Ungoliant rebellion is over."

"What happened?" Gaignun asked.

"Trev 5000 is dead, according to what we've heard. His command center was destroyed by a falling Federation ship as it crashing into him secret weapon, a large gun able to take make stars go nova. Luckily, it had been hit, before it could fire, or the whole planet and all of us would be up in flames. However; the Mecha capital is completely destroyed, along with ninety percent of its population."

"They brought it on themselves," Ziggy said blandly.

"True, but now there's a matter of rebuilding," Helmar said. "Where is Jr.?"

They told him what had happened and the politician and military leader simply sighed with a nod of his head. "I understand, however; I can not just let you leave the system," he said reluctantly, "not yet anyway."

"Why not?" Ziggy demanded.

"We're going to need your reports as to what happened on the surface, as well as your help in returning the peace. As much as I hate to say it, the others should be able to handle the hunt for the girls."

The cyborg sighed and turned his back on the monitor. As a cyborg, he knew he had no rights in the large republic. He couldn't reject what he had been told, even if he wanted to, and he desperately wanted to. He had a built in chip that overrode his emotional and logics systems, keeping him a well behaved pet. Once this whole situation was over, and the Federation had what they wanted with Momo, he'd make sure that the rest of his humanity was wiped clean. He couldn't stand any more pain than what he had now.

Mentally he said a quick prayer for their safety, and then walked off to find Jin, he knew Shion's brother was on the Durandal as well, and would not like to hear what he had to say. But it was something that needed saying.

The light blue ship dashed through the orange and yellow tube of space, known as hyper space. It was kind of like traveling through a wormhole, with the exception that the colors were much brighter than the dull, dark blacks and grays.

Shion remembered the terrifying battle that took place in one of these "tubes" just a few months ago, when she had first met Ziggy and Momo. The U.TIC ships had been in hot pursuit of the two of them, after they had escaped the Pleroma. If it hadn't been for Shion, their ship would have crashed into the "tube" of light, and exploded. The Elsa's pilot, Tony, had proven an exceptional pilot, and Hammer's skill at navigating was proven exceptional too that day. If either man's skill been any less than what it had, then Shion, Allan, and the others would have all died too.

No one on Second Militia had believed what had happened, and had to study the black box and other bits of maim frame before anyone could believe it. That incident wasn't the first hyper space battle, but it was the most fierce, and the first one to involve, much smaller ships than what anyone believed could enter hyper space.

"We're going to be coming out of the Column within the next five minutes," chaos said, looking down with a blush as he realized he had caught the young Vector science officer off guard. "Sorry. I didn't realize you were so deep in thought," the polite young, orange-tan boy said with a smile. His eyes were crystal blue, and both of them, as well as his bright white hair seemed to glimmer in the light of the ships lamps.

"No, that's all right, chaos," Shion said, blinked back the light as filtered into her own blue eyes. "I suppose I should be getting to the bridge now."

chaos nodded and then began to walk back, when he suddenly stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot, Tony said that something had been transmitted to your quarters by Vector Industries a little while ago, right before we retook the ships."

Shion frowned and nodded to the young man. As she walked out of the maintenance room, that KOS-MOS was using as a bed chamber, her mind raced and she realized what had been transmitted. Leave it to Vector Industries to send their products to their customers, employees or not, despite rain, sleet, hail, snow, or war.

The young bronze red head entered her quarters and walked to her top bunk. Sure enough in a small case, there were two perfectly small little lenses. Shion smiled for a split second and took them in her hand. She headed for the bathroom, and thought of Miyuki. She'd been the only one Shion had told about this, and even Shion didn't think she would have acted so hastily.

She removed her spare eye frames from her nose and took a big breathe, as if she were expecting to dive deep underwater. And then one, by one she placed the lens into place. _I wonder what the crew will think._

Shion walked into the bridge and folded her arms behind her. She blinked for a moment, and tears rolled down her cheeks. It was going to take time to get used to feeling the lenses. The reaction was almost comical; it was just what Shion had expected it would probably be.

"Chief," Allen squealed. Somehow she knew he'd be the first to address her new look, "What happened to you're glasses?" He rushed over to her, in hopes of trying to protect her, but was stunned as she groaned and pushed him back, before he was anywhere near her for her to see him that well, without her glasses, or contacts.

"Allen, stop it," she snapped. "I'm not a little girl." chaos smiled as he realized what had been in that case, as did Tony. "Honestly, if you would have stopped to think, before you acted, you would have realized I'm wearing contacts."

"You look very cute," Tony said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, now, cut that out," Allen began to snap. An elbow into his ribs silenced him completely.

"If you all are done," Captain Matthews sighed, "we're almost in the Bohemian System. I suggest that you wake KOS-MOS and prepare to disembark. They nodded, and began to walk to their assignments, when Captain Matthews called Shion back.

"What do you know about this system?" he asked.

"Just about as much as any," she answered carefully. "It's one of the larger systems in the Federation, with twenty eight planets, fifty seven moons that either are, or were at one time inhabited by people. There are also seventeen artificial satellites that are generally used by scientific agencies."

"It's also one of the roughest places to be," Matthews answered carefully. "If it's all right, I'd like to launch your party in a smaller vessel from behind Bohemia VI."

"Is there a problem, captain?" she asked. He looked tense and very pale.

"Not really, just a little careful. This New Enlightenment group is a bit overzealous in their work, and I don't think we'd be able to survive a full scale landing on their home planet."

"But we don't even know if it is the New Enlightenment we're dealing with," Shion said, cocking her head.

"Even if it isn't, most of these scientific types really don't like to be disturbed. They're not secessionist nuts like what we dealt with in the Amadore System, but let's just say most of their research isn't very legal."

"Can we even reach Bohemia XI from VI in a smaller vessel?" She crossed her arms and blinked.

Now Matthews smiled, and brought the brim of his red and white "I'm a boozer" cap over his eyes. "You can with the one I'm thinking of," he said, a mysterious hint of mischief and pride in his voice."

"Well, you _are _captain, if you think it's for the best, then we'll go with you're plan," Shion finally said. Captain Matthews almost squealed and practically leapt three feet in the air before regaining his composure.

"Well then, what are you standing around here for, little missy, you have your orders, get going."

Shion turned and began walking quickly away. I've got a bad feeling about this, she thought.

"We're going to die, we're going to die," Allen screamed at the top of his lungs, as the tiny missile like ship surged toward their destination. As they flew through space there were only two colors outside, black and blacker still, as light from the stars merged with the darkness of space as the ship zipped by them.

"We're going to crash into the planet, blow up, and die," Allen continued to wail into Shion's eardrum. She would have shouted at him to shut up, but she had lost her voice after the last twelve times she had done that.

"Why the holy fucking hell did we bring along this bloody record player?" Pyreges groaned, plugging his ears at the sounds of the younger man's fearful cries. Presently the geek was crying about his fears of roller coasters, needing a brown paper bag, and then wailing at the "extinction" of said paper bags – when told by Jr. that there were none left – as a sign of the apocalypse.

The ship on the inside looked like a large bobsled, with room for one person to pilot, and five people to sit behind her. It was not a very pleasant fit, but Pyreges did have to admit, the "Arrow" _was_ rather fast.

Jr. looked back and blinked at the cyborg, "Ask Shion," he shouted.

"I've tried, but I think she's gone deaf," Pyreges answered back.

"Allen," KOS-MOS began, "at the speed we are presently traveling it is more logical that we will burn up in the atmosphere, than die crashing on the planet."

At first, Allen sighed with relief, "Well, that's good I," then of course as always, "burn up in the atmosphere!" He would have stared to freak out again, had Shion, out of agitation more than anything, clenched her fingers into a tight fist and socked him hard in his nose.

"Don't ask what that was for, Allen, just shut up," she said, her voice returned to her.

A few minutes later the ship landed on the surface, surrounded by legions of dark, tall pine trees. The group disembarked and looked around at their surroundings. It smelled moist, as if it had just rained a few hours ago. The sweet scent of pine, and a cool autumn breeze added to the charm of the forest. There were even small squirrels, and tiny birds rushing from too and fro, their curiosity at this strange new silver animal, and its odd children being overridden by their determination to survive.

Somewhere off to the left of the group, Shion could hear the faint sounds of water trickling, and recognized it as a river. "Okay, if our information is correct, there should be some large scientific intuitional buildings just a few miles passed the river on this continent. From the Elsa's readings, there is just enough power coming from these buildings to allow us to believe that that's where they would be holding Mary, Shelley, and maybe if we're lucky Momo.

"Shion, readings from my sensors indicate a strong, energy wave coming just south of those buildings," KOS-MOS said blandly. She turned and looked in the direction which she spoke of, and her sensors began a deeper analysis of the energy. The environment turned a deep blue, except for this energy, was a mixture of white, red, and silver. She knew immediately what it was. "My sensors confirm that the energy is the Hilbert Effect."

The group looked stunned. The Hilbert Effect was created by and named for a Federation scientist, in an attempt to pull the Gnosis from their dimensional fields into the Federation's galaxy completely, and thus enable the Federation's forces to battle the alien race on an even footing. KOS-MOS could use it, as could smaller forces of Realians, Momo being among them.

"I confirm that it is indeed the Hilbert Effect," Pyreges said. "But that could mean that the scientists are trying an experiment or perhaps that there are Gnosis here, and the scientists have Realians who can use the Effect."

"Momo can use the Effect," Shion said quickly, heading in that direction.

"But chief, why would she use it?" Allen said, quickly grabbing her arm. "What if there _are_ Gnosis there, like Pyreges said?" He stroked his sore nose and backed off as she glared at him with evil intention.

"That's why we have KOS-MOS and me," chaos said cheerfully. "Besides, if Momo is in trouble, she might need our help."

"I'm also sensing life forms, from the same area, just a few yards away, lots of them," Pyreges said. "None are alien in anyway. I think those buildings we sensed on the ship are decoys."

"They could be power stations as well," KOS-MOS said, studying the energy from the original direction. "It might be logical to for us to shut them down."

"Our first mission is to rescue the girls," Jr. snapped, storming in the direction of the energy bursts. He recognized them all right, because they felt like Albedo. But not quiet like him, more feminine. It was Momo.

"I have to agree with Jr.," Pyreges said, looking at the others. "We've got to get the girls, and then regroup if we need to and take out those buildings."

There was no point in arguing, they all knew that it was the most logical choice, even if it wasn't the best choice.

Their fight was going on for an hour in a half now. Momo felt energy rush from her body as the two girls clashed with their canes, until they snapped. Red and golden energy clashed, each sister's eyes shining with determination.

Just as her sister reached her, Momo spun around and landed with a well placed kick to the jaw, sending Violcia flying into the next wall. She might have been dressed like a girl ready to go to a Japanese grade school, but she was still a tough little cookie, and that had been before she had met before had met the others.

Momo hated violence, she hated fighting. Why people couldn't just live in peace, and discuss their problems, she would never know. Nevertheless she could never dispute the fact that one of the reasons she had been created was to be a weapon against the human' alien enemies. That thought surged hatred through her every vein.

"I am not going to let you live," Violcia snarled. She knelt down and placed her hand on the surface of the room. "This is where you die, sister dear," she hissed. Electricity raced through her hands and arched out in every direction through the room, like ravished snakes searching out their prey." Momo quickly changed into a bright blue light as she leapt into the air. A moment later she cast Star Wind ether attack, and landed lightly onto the ground, ignoring or gritting her teeth as most electric charges struck her body.

"Oh that is just so cliché," Violcia snapped, rolling her eyes. "What do you thing you are an ancient children's television cartoon hero?"

Momo glared at the other girl, and narrowed her eyes. "This _is_ going to end, but I would much rather it end peacefully, Violcia. Please just walk away." She stretched her arm out, holding a new staff straight at the evil Realian.

"And what then," Violcia snapped. "Even if I let you go, do you think you have the energy to make it off this planet? Our hosts know we've been fighting. If I had let them, they would have burst in and stopped us, except for my will locking that door shut."

"The might of will," Momo muttered, remembering what Albedo had said, when Jr. had asked how he had managed to summon so much energy during their fight on the Proto Merkabah.

"You should have stayed with Albedo, sister. He never meant to kill you, you know. And he can be quiet playful when he wants to be," she smiled with a blank expression and sighed. "I'll never understand why people fear him."

Momo remembered another thing about Albedo, thinking back on when she had just woke up after being kidnapped and finding her way to his hideous throne room, where had been torturing her "sisters" the Kirshwassers, taking from them their feelings, memories, thoughts, fears, loves, hate, and everything in the middle. Once he was done, they were nothing but hallow shells, lifeless and cold. They fled toward him, for the same reason Violcia had, each had been jealous of Momo, each one had wanted to be like her. The last one remaining before she had died, had taken Momo's form, tricked the others, and brought them to Albedo, and then tried to choke the life out of Jr.

Violcia had said that Albedo had tried to kill her too, but for some reason, she had been too strong, her hatred, her raw emotions. It was too much for even the mad U.R.T.V. to handle. And for that reason, it had drawn him nearer to her. The energy surrounding her was pure insanity. For that reason, people had feared _Albedo_ and for that reason, people would only hate and fear her sister.

"You've finally realized my power," she said, her eyes narrowing. "My drive, it kept me alive during the attacks by the Gnosis, by the Federation, by my Albedo's attempts on my memories and lives." She giggled wickedly, "You know, it actually tickled, when he absorbed the few memories he could. He had to restrain me so he could get any, I was wiggling too much." Her eyes narrowed even more, until they were nothing more than two hellish slits. "I enjoyed every moment of it."

"Good bye sister," Momo said her heart full of sorrow. Putting his sister out of her misery would be for the best for everyone. She lunged forward, rising in an arch. "Maybe daddy will forgive you for everything you've done."

Violcia caught her sister's arm and held it up, squeezing her wrist to make her drop the staff. She tickled her sister's defenseless armpit, forcing Momo to slip and drop to her knees. Violcia smirked as she watched her sister's power fade and change back into her original uniform. She stopped tickling only after she got Momo to laugh for a few minutes, and then began to crush her sister's wrists. She closed her eyes and seemed entranced with the pain and agony that came from Momo, as her fist closed tighter and tighter around it.

When she was sure that Violcia was totally out of it, Momo bit her lips, her mind racing with an idea. With a swift kick to the stomach, she freed herself from her sister's grasp, and drop kicked the wicked Realian into a table. She'd been right, her sister had been so caught up in the moment of seeing her suffer, that she'd been caught unaware of anything else. It was like she had gone into her own world. With a whisper, she used the remainder of her ether, and retransformed into her super mode.

"Now, sister, this is going to end. Unfortunately for you, you are not going to like the conclusion." Gathering her whole might, she caused her staff to grow larger and larger, until it was at least twice as big as her. It was the strongest Star Strike attack she had ever conjured. "Good bye."

Momo brought the staff crashing down on her sister, listening as the energy and the weight of it; crush Violcia under its body. Her sister countered with a last minute energy shield, to absorb the impact, but that turned out to be her final mistake. The weight of the staff, and the shield combined was too much for the ground under her. It collapsed sending Violcia screaming into oblivion.

Momo wasn't sure it that was the end of it, though she truly wanted too. The thought of being in a confrontation with her again made her sick. Violcia was already mad with jealousy. That insanity made her incredibly strong. Another round would only find a _frustrated_ Violcia ready to do absolutely anything to end her obsession.

"Momo," a voiced called from down below. For a moment, she feared her sister _had_ survived, and the fight was destined to continue. Then she realized it had a very familiar drawl.

"Mary?" she called down.

"Thought that looked like you," the older woman giggled weakly. "What's the big idea of dropping an entire floor on us," she snapped, with pretend agitation.

"Us?"

"Shelley is here too," Mary said, very softly. "The pharmaceutical company that gave us these bodies, had us kidnapped, to finish the job, obviously." This time there was no question to the reality of the hate dripping in her voice."

Momo stepped back a couple of paces, and then rushed forward, leaping into the new hole. She couldn't go through the door, if what Violcia had said was true, they'd catch her right away. And she couldn't get through the door if her sister was still alive, anyway. The hole was the only way to escape.

She landed down with a thud, and nearly fell through a second hole, that her sister's shield had made. After she caught her balance, she peered down, looking at least twenty levels. That thought caused depression to wash over her, it was going to be tough to escape being up so far.

"We're actually buried deep in the ground," Shelley said, her violet eyes locking onto the young Realian's. "We're going to have to climb back up, once you can cut us free."

Both women were tied to tables, their arms and legs latched into place with iron straps and chains, as though they were undead monsters feared by the villages down below the castle. Wires and tubes stuck into every part of their naked bodies, filling them with all sorts of colored liquids and juices. The smell of acid, and molding mushrooms filled the room, and Momo fought to stop herself from puking.

Their clothes were laid neatly on two tables to the far end of the room, and monitors were found on every square inch of it. Whatever color the room itself was, Momo couldn't tell. The artificial colors and shadows of the room would not permit it.

"Well the first thing we're going to have to do is get the two of you off of those tables," Momo said with a sigh.

"Just take out those monitors," Mary said, with a smirk. "We'll do the rest."

With her one remaining staff, Momo made quick work of the computer screens, all save for one, which the two young women insisted stay on line. Mary had the young Realian take a wire from it, and place it in her input center on the side of her head. Normally the blonde woman would hide it from view with her light blue cap, but since the scientists had stripped them of _all_ their clothes, the small piece of metal stuck out in plain sight.

Once connected to Mary, the two women closed their eyes and seemed to almost hum along with the computer. A moment later, Shelley opened her eyes and looked at the computer screen, almost as if to thank it for its help. The women's bonds quickly released the two, and both bonded to the ground with wet splats, as their bare feet struck the ice cold floor.

Mary let out a glorious shriek and danced around the room. "Damn that feels good," she giggled.

"Let's not too carried away," Shelley said, walking over to the clothes. "We still have to get out of here, and then find a ship, and get back to our friends."

"Oh, stop being such a poo," Mary giggled, poking Shelley in her ribs as she took her clothes. "One victory at a time, right?"

"Why must you be such a clown?" her older sister sighed.

"Just practice," Mary smiled, nearly fully clothed. "I'm going to be the greatest comedian of all time, or at least in the star cluster. I just wish you'd join me," she said, slyly giving her sister a wink.

"Get a grip," Shelley said with another sigh. She looked up the hole and a third, despondent sigh rose from her throat. She grasped some long wires from the floor, tied them together and tossed them through the air. After about three minutes, she found a catch and quickly tugged on it. "Time to go, girls."

"But there's no hole in the level above," Momo protested. "Once we get back up there, how do we escape then?"

"We'll improvise," Shelley said with a sly smile, and the three of them began their long ascent to Momo's cell.

The planet of Bohemia XI loomed large as the large clone armada pulled out of hyperspace. Canon sat back in his chair and smiled widely as he looked at the reports. A large ship left hyperspace twenty minutes ago, near Bohemia VI, a smaller ship had left that larger one, and landed on the growing planet in front of him a few minutes after that. And just three minutes ago, the three main prisoners on the planet's surface had escaped from their pens.

This was going to be fun, he had thought, the main event. Those stupid Federation ships that had tried to stop his ships from entering hyperspace were a good warm up, they actually succeeded in taking out one of his own ships, still they were nothing compared to his raw power. He only wished he could have seen the face of the commanding officer's face when his ships launched into hyperspace without using a gate. It would have been no doubt very humorous.

"It's time to close the cage, and let the rats know the whole maze was just an illusion," he cackled. Many who were close to the project thought he was Agent Genesis, others thought it was the "clones", both groups were correct to a point, but neither had hit the nail on the head completely. But now the true authorities had just given the green light. The Genesis Project was about to be released, in less than two hours. And then the whole Federation would soon find itself in a position it was not used to, straight on its knees.

* * *

Author's notes: Okay, this was shorter than I thought it would be, but the Bohemia XI part of this chapter didn't need the lengthy information I had thought it needed. Besides, if I told you what I wanted to in this part, there would be nothing for part 5 to talk about. To be brutally honest, this whole series should have been a four part series, but oh well. You'll just have to wait to see more of Mary and Shelley's history in the final chapter. As to the mention of different times, in different areas of this part, I kind of was time traveling in a sense, going forward and back to different times to look at perspective battle fronts from different people's points of view. I truly hope that that was not too confusing for you.

Anyway, only one more to go now, it all comes down to this, the Federation and our heroes against the fanatic scientific organization, the New Enlightenment and Canon's fleet. See you there! 8).


	5. Part Five

THE GENESIS EXPERIMENT

Part Five of a Five part series

By

Vanguard Ziggy

Author's notes: Sound the fanfare! This is it! The granddaddy of them all! The whole series comes to an end, in this climatic fifth and final part. Mary and Shelley's history, another confrontation with a certain lunatic (won't say who, J!), and just what the hell the Genesis Project really is! Enjoy! I want to apologize for the confusion, as the correct title of the whole series is indeed the Genesis Experiment, why mid way I changed the title, I don't know. Sorry again. Still, please enjoy.

* * *

It took them thirty minutes to fight their way out of Momo's detainment room and up the twenty other levels to the surface of the planet. Mary wasn't much of a fighter without her A.G.W.S.; still her high kicks could do a lot of damage to those who weren't wearing any armor. That meant half the complex was dropped by her like a bad habit. 

By the time they got to the surface, flares, and the sounds of gun fire could be heard all over the place. There were at least fifty different buildings surrounding the one they had just left. Each one was dark green and tinged with gray on the sides. The sky was dark, with soft pink clouds floating in the horizon.

"What is going on?" Shelley asked. She turned around, her violet hair waving in the burning air as flames danced by the three women. Knowing no one would answer her question; she grabbed her sister and Momo by the arms and tugged them into a dark corner where they could observe the battle taking place.

A squad of armed men rushed passed them. They wore purple outfits, and had a strange symbol on their left sleeves. Their faces were covered with silver helmets that covered their heads with black shields, and face plates with air holes in them. Others wore gas masks, and others still walked around in their A.G.W.S.

"It can't be the Gnosis, they're advancing too much for that," Mary said. "You would think that they'd want to hold their ground against the Gnosis."

"It's Jr.," Momo said, excitement building in her voice. To prove her point, she directed their attention to just outside the compound. There was Buster Joe, A cowboy hat wearing, dark shade using, gun totting summon partner of the young U.R.T.V. He sounded like a silly cartoon dog, and looked a little goofy, but all the same, his attacks were astonishing.

A blast of his guns sent a dozen guards flying backwards, their bodies broken and lifeless. Just as quickly as he appeared, Buster Joe disappeared, jumping back into the air, and the dimensional world were he had come from. Momo had wanted to ask Jr. if the summon was a spirit, but never really got the chance yet.

The girls quickly rushed forward, hailing Jr.'s party as it fought its way forward. The two groups combined, and finished fighting the remaining ground forces of their enemy. By now it wasn't too hard to figure out that it was the New Enlightenment that they were fighting. What their ultimate goal was, there was no telling, but they really seemed to want Mary and Shelley back.

After the fighting on the surface had ended, Jr. turned to look at Momo, and tilted backwards as she collapsed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, because it was the only thing he could think of to do, and held her for a couple of minutes as she wept.

"I knew you'd come for us," she said with a sigh, gently pulling away from him. He smiled at her embarrassedly and swirled on his heels.

"I knew you would be able to take care of yourself," he said sheepishly. He looked to his feet and sighed.

"That's it?" Mary roared, waving her arms into the air. "She gives you a hug, and that's all you can say to her Little Master?" The twenty year old blonde woman frowned and stomped her feet. "I can't believe it."

"That's enough," Shion snapped "Look, we have to get out of here now, even if Mary, Shelley, and Momo are with us, we're still no match for an entire army."

Pyreges shook his head. For a long time, ever since they left for Bohemia XI, he had a strange feeling that his answers would be found here. "He's here," he said blandly. "I have to face him."

"You have to face who?" Shion turned to look at the cyborg and frowned.

"I don't remember his name," he said, lowering his eyes. For a split second, he turned his attention to Mary and Shelley and smiled sadly. "But he is the final chapter in my story."

Both girls gasped and shook their heads back and forth. Mary was at the point of tears, as she had just realized that the old cyborg had been standing there the whole time. "Percy, no you can't leave us again," she wailed.

"Let's try and find a ship and get out of here, like Shion said," Shelley tried pleading. "You don't have to stay behind."

Pyreges sad smile grew wider and he sighed. "I wish that were true girls, but this old relic has to face the final page of this long saga of his." He put his hands on their shoulders and felt tears run down his cheeks for the first time in millennia. "You've both been so good to me, even when you shouldn't. I brought you so much harm and heart ache. He kissed each one on their cheek and then hurried off. Before he disappeared he turned and smiled. "Po keetli, pocewot kyrcm."

Mary rushed after him, but was stopped by her sister. Shelley had a face full of tears as she looked in the direction of her old protector. "He has a job to do," she said with a short gasp. "We have to let him go." She looked down at the ground and sighed. "And we have to get back to the others. Now!" A second later she was running full speed away from the compound.

"Shelley, wait, what's going on?" Shion yelled at her.

"Shion, my thermal sensors picked up a small device on Pyreges. I believe he plans to blow up the station with it." KOS-MOS said.

"No, there's a power shaft running down the middle of the fifth level of the main building, about ten stories below our feet," Mary said, thinking. Her eyes grew wide, and she began rushing toward her old friend again. "Oh, shit, we can't let him do it!"

"Do what?" Shion snapped.

"The shaft goes all the way down to the center of Bohemia XI," Mary stopped to explain. If he activates it, and throws it down there it could destroy more than the station with it."

"He'd blow up Bohemia XI," Jr. said thoughtfully. "Mary, I know how you feel, but we can't stop him now, we don't have enough force to go into the station itself and help him."

"But he's all alone," Mary snapped. "He can't do this, even if he was strong enough to fight to the fifth level, he'd kill himself. We can't let him do that."

"Enough wasting time," Allan wailed. "We've got to get to the ship."

KOS-MOS raised her head and frowned. "We have greater problems," she said quickly. "A large fleet has just appeared over this world and bears the markings of those buildings over there." She pointed a finger and aimed it at a large red mark over the New Enlightenment building. "What's more, these were the same ships that were blockading Ungoliant, and were taking part in the battle against the Federation ships."

"The U.TIC organization?" Shion put a hand to her chin and began to pace back and forth.

"Who cares, we have to get off this planet," Allan cried.

"Perhaps you did not understand what I just said," KOS-MOS snapped, unusually harsh for her. "We can not leave the surface of the planet. This new armada has stopped any and all ships from coming or going, plus, the Elsa has also been caught. All radio contact has been broken off from the surface."

"You know for a fact that they've been caught?" Shion said bluntly

"Logic would indicate it, yes," KOS-MOS shot back.

Shion batted her head back and forth. "Life can not be completely explained by numbers, KOS-MOS, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

By this time, Shelley had returned and sighed. "We're all alone, then." KOS-MOS turned and nodded to her.

"Well if we're going to stay here, then we might as well go and try to help Pyreges," Mary snarled.

"We shouldn't be getting in the man's way, Mary," Shelley snapped back.

"He's the closest thing you or I have to a father, other than Uncle Helmer," Mary roared, stopping her foot. "Honestly how can you be so damn cold blooded?"

While the two sisters continued to bicker, Momo turned her attention to Jr. and frowned. "Why were you fighting with that cyborg, anyway, Jr.? Wasn't he the one who attacked us on Ungoliant?"

The young U.R.T.V. nodded his head and sighed. "Things seemed to have changed, though. I guess he really wasn't such a bad guy after all." He turned to walk away, and opted for sitting on a stump. Momo carefully approached him and sat next to him, placing her hand over his.

"You seem quite sad," she said softly.

"I, was kind of," he looked at her and swallowed hard. He shook his head and leapt to his feet. "It's nothing. At any rate, I think Mary is right, if we're going to have to stay here, its best if we're underground, especially if the armada upstairs decides to beat Pyreges to the punch and start bombing the crap out of the place."

He walked up to the group and announced his plans. As usually Mary was quiet enthralled with his decision. As usually Allan continued to wail. The rest seemed to mull what he had said and then finally reach an agreement.

"If we're going to die, I'd rather us die fighting an enemy who's weakness we have, rather than one we don't."

"We wouldn't stand much of a chance against that armada anyway," chaos said. "It might be prudent to go to the fifth level and try to dissuade Pyreges not to blow up the planet.

"Then it's settled," Shion said.

"Not completely," another voice hissed. The group turned and glared at a partially decomposed young girl, her eyes staring dead center at Momo. She smiled, flashing bloody, broken and chipped, fangs. "I still have issues with her," she said with a raspy voice.

"Violcia?" Momo said her skin paling to a thick, pasty Elmer's glue color. "But that's," she blinked and shook her head.

"Your friends can go down to that stink hole and die, if they want, but you and Rubedo have to stay here. We haven't finished our little discussion have we?" She turned to Jr. and licked her lips. "And once we're finished here, he and I have a little date planned."

"I don't know who you are, but you can go to Hell," he snapped, stepping in between the two young girls."

Violcia cooed and smiled, "Sounds like fun, but let's wait to discuss where we go for the date after my sister is dead, shall we?"

The group turned to Momo, and frowned in unison. "Sister?" Mary asked.

"Long story," Momo said.

"And about to end," Violcia snarled. "If all you fools want to stay and die, then by all means do, but if you want to help the other cyborg, get going." She limped on her single remaining leg and motioned to the door to the bunker. How she managed to stand, let alone, move none of them, but Momo could figure out. The will of might was responsible.

"Mary, you Shion, KOS-MOS, Shelley, and Allan, go after Pyreges," chaos said. The young, white haired male took his place between Jr. and Momo. "I'll stay and fight."

"One at a time dear, her first." With a single thought, Jr. and chaos were blasted next to a nearby tree.

"How did you survive?" Momo demanded. She narrowed her eyes and took a step forward.

"Like you I'm tougher than I look," her sister hissed. "And we aren't finished." She looked at the others and with a single nod and thought, sent them flying into the entrance of the New Enlightenment building. "Let them stop dooms day if they think they can. Nor dread nor hope attend a dying animal; a man awaits his end dreading and hoping all." She smiled, her fangs glowing in the light of the planet. A cool breeze crossed her cheeks and her eye seemed to glow with delight.

"Then let's finish this," Momo snarled back. She turned to her friends, and freed them from her sister's grasp. "But this time, let's just see how strong you really are. This time you face three opponents." She dropped her staff, and picked up a crossbow that lay near a fallen New Enlightenment soldier. "And I think I'd much rather try a new weapon, just for fun."

Jr. and chaos frowned as they walked toward her and shrugged, Jr. take an aggressive stanch, while chaos took a defensive one.

Violcia smirked and sighed. "Fine, then if you are ready, let's finish this."

Ziggy found Jin sitting in a very ancient part of the Durandal. At least it looked ancient to the cyborg's eyes. Large bamboo walls with bright brown floors surrounded the man as he sat, legs cross, eyes closed in meditation.

"I don't want to interrupt anything," he said quietly.

"I know about my sister," Jin replied, his lips turning into a thin smile as he continued to meditate. Flames from a dozen candles flickered all around him, and the scent of incense filled the room from the ceiling to the floor.

"You heard over the intercom?" Ziggy asked, frowning. He took a step forward, walking as soft as a mouse before he remembered that the whole ancient Japanese room was part of a hologram.

"No, I just know my sister," Jin said, his eyes opening. With a flick of a button the room reverted back to its cold steel blue color, save for the dozen candles and incense he had placed around his temporary apartment. Books of every size and weight were scattered around the corners, and near his bed, like monuments to ages past. Ever since he had stepped foot on the Durandal, Jin had a hard time keeping Jr. out of his room. The young U.R.T.V.'s love of musty old books matched his own.

"I see," the cyborg said. "I suppose the bonds between siblings would run very deep."

"I wouldn't really know much about that," Jin sighed, standing up. He looked at the cyborg and smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I do love my sister very much, but our 'bond' is stronger when we are apart." He looked to his feet and frowned. "I'm not very good at being a brother, especially when I had to be a parent at the same time."

"I heard something about your parents from Shion once, but she didn't talk too much about it. All I know is that it had something to do with the start of the Militian Conflict."

"About as much as you'd get out of her," Jin said with a chuckle, as he walked over to a cup of tea brewing. He poured himself a cup and offered one to Ziggy, who politely declined.

"When I agreed to be part of this mission, part of me wanted to admit myself into a clinic. For a long time I've been trying to avoid keeping into very close contact with my sister. I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most, I. . .," his voice trailed off and he looked at his feet. "Well let's just say that we don't always see eye to eye." He sighed for a moment. "I was afraid I'd push her away if I tried getting to close to her, for some reason I thought I needed to still protect her, like she was still a kid, but then our grandfather was always youthful and full of energy, I guess she took after him."

Ziggy smiled and thought back to his own grandmother, whose help had come at the most important times of his life. Then his mind raced back to a falling little boy screaming for his father, and he blocked out the memories the best he could. "I understand what you are saying," he said in a hushed voice.

"Somehow that doesn't really surprise me," Jin said as he finished his tea. He looked down at his cup and placed it on the table. "Of course, I seem to have taken after grandfather too. His wife always called him a slacker, worthless, and good for nothing, because of his lackadaisical attitude." He chuckled and leaned against his chair. "Shion does the same thing with me. I don't know what she'll say when she finds out I decided to quiet my job as a doctor."

The cyborg looked up and frowned. "You were a doctor?"

"For about a half a year, I was, yes. But with technology the way it is, the medical companies and nanotechnology becoming so advanced, the real job of a doctor was simply talking to his patients, most of whom were very elderly. The real job of being a doctor was trying to heal the mentally ill, and there were very few of those in our old town."

"Yes, I suppose with the Federation's 'compassionate' resources a doctor's job really doesn't have the strength in it that it might have had a hundred years ago." He crossed his arms and thought back.

"Try at least two in a half hundred years ago," Jin said, with a sigh. "So I retired and thought there would be more profit, in selling old books." He chuckled and looked up at the cyborg. "Besides, what better way to heal a wounded spirit than with a good story?"

"The most ancient of remedies," Ziggy said with a smile. He looked at Jin as he raised his eyebrows and the cyborg's smile grew wider. "When I was human a hundred years ago, one of my interests before entering into my field of work, was reading hundreds of old science fiction books. I used to imagine myself as a captain of a huge space freighter that left the first worlds of humanity to explore unknown worlds."

"When this is over, I might consider loaning you my copy of Asimov's Foundation Trilogy," Jin said with a laugh.

"You might," Ziggy said with the first playful glint he held in his eyes for the first time in decades, "if I hadn't read it when I was twelve." Jin jerked forward as he felt his mouth drop. "My grandmother had a way of collecting books herself," Ziggy said with a smile. "She also knew how to translate ancient scrolls into our modern language. I read all of Isaac Asimov's works in their ancient language, as well as our modern."

They continued talking for hours, neither seeming to care what time it was. There really wasn't something he could but a finger on, but Ziggy could swear that Jin was a direct descendant of Greg Anderson, his very best friend from his pre cyborg days. He couldn't, but help liking Jin.

Before either man could say another word, the intercom broke their silence and Gaignun's voice echoed into the room. "Ziggurat 8, Jin Uzaki if neither of you busy, please report to the bridge as soon as possible, we have some interesting information that's just come in to us, from some old friends. This is all."

"One thing working for the government, you don't get much rest for long," Jin said with a sigh. He'd learned that as a soldier fourteen years ago, during the beginning of the Militian Conflict.

"Same thing with business and both the civil service and the military I guess," Ziggy said with a shrug. The two of them turned and walked out of Jin's apartment."

In a very dark room, watching as the final developments began to finally unfold sat an elderly man, his face folding with thought. It was a chapel, and one the old man used as his main office and ceremonial chamber. A few clicks of footsteps echoed off the walls, and he turned to look at one of his nuns approach.

"Your holiness; I have a report from Interrogation Bureau Head Margulis about the situation occurring near Second Militia."

"Mother Eriko, I have no interest in Second Militia right now. Are you aware of our defeat at the hands of the Federation at Ungoliant?"

"Your Holiness?" Mother Eriko had been a staunch supporter of the pope, even though theirs was not the real Neo Roma Church. There had been a split between their church and Neo Roma five hundred years ago. Since then there had been two men who took the name pope, the head of the Western favoring Neo Roma, and the head of the religious faction of the U.TIC Organization, who favored a more Eastern Shinto based theology. Many people in both organizations had hoped to extinguish both institutions, but the men who had ruled both had been powerful and their followers unfaltering and many. U.TIC's followers were much more fanatical in their devotion than the western church.

"Why did we lose, with such overwhelming forces, and the element of surprise?" Before she could answer he rose to his feet and frowned, his ancient scowl making him look more like a stone statue than those that lined the room. "We lost because we trusted in very common people, with too common of an idea. We should be much higher than that. What's more we've lost our sight. Why did I order the capture and destruction of that abomination two years ago, Vector's KOS-MOS?"

"Because KOS-MOS was a weapon based on the flesh made of metal," Mother Eriko snapped more in tune with doctrine than with her emotions.

"No, because that 'thing' was being hailed as the hope of mankind against the Gnosis, rather than ask the gods for their help, that is why. The people have turned from religion to guns and machinery; even our own temples have done this."

"But, your Holiness, you gave the permission to do so," she said, frowning. The chapel seemed to grow warmer and the nun seemed to very uncomfortable. The walls were dark gray with moss covering them giving them a Second Dark Ages look to it. Their voices bounced off the walls, like her footsteps had, and seemed at once to be jubilant and despairing as they returned to her ears. There were tapestries, which the pope occasionally hung on the walls, during celebrations and feast days for the martyrs. Greens and oranges, and sometimes bright blues filled the chapel on those days, but during the normal days of the Temple Year, the colors if any were gray, white, or black. In the grandest of days there was always all colors of reds. In the far back where he normally was, there was a golden chair where he sat.

However; right now during his peek hours of reflection and studying the latest reports coming into his room, the chapel looked like a medieval torture chamber.

"That's very true Mother Eriko, but only after giving in to constant whining on the part of our science department." He turned to her and gave her a quick smile. "Even I am human, and can listen to only so much political lobbying." He chuckled and sat back down. "I hear my western counter-part Pius XVII has that problem as well."

"But now, the thing that bothers me the most is that I allowed both the Genesis Experiment and now the Genesis Project to go on into full speed ahead, I ask you were those wise decisions?"

No one but Pope Juro XXIII plus his inner circle and those funding them knew what they were. Anyone who tried to dab to much into that subject, who had no business in it, didn't stay in the public or even private eye for much longer than a few hours.

"Let me make this easy for you to understand, without you fearing for your life," the pope said, cutting her off before she said anything she shouldn't. "Do you know what U-DO is?"

The nun's eyes widened and she broke into a deep sweat. Only the normal off the street civilian did not know what that was, or it was if one had a flare for the dramatic. "Your Holiness, what are you saying?"

"Project Genesis was created to appease most of the gods, by trying to recreate a 'controllable' U-DO. But science has no interest in the gods, and as such their little experiment has just disappeared off the screen, where it should be. I fear either it had a motive of its own, or the science which created it has intended to betray us, thinking it smarter to conjure up the devil and expect him to behave." He shook his head. "Either way, there had got to be something done about it. I want Margulis to send his forces into the last gate jump area in these coordinates and find the Project." He handed an electronic notepad to the started nun and turned to restart his meditations.

"What is he to do when he finds it, your Holiness?"

"What else, what he's best at. He's to exterminate it."

Momo stared at her sister, and fired the crossbow, sliding another arrow in place as soon as she had fired the first one. Jr. pulled out a number of his coins and fired his bullets into them, watching as they ricocheted into the coins and straight at their target. Neither the arrow nor the bullets hit her sister.

"This is pointless," Violcia snarled. With a wave of her wand, she sent the ground shaking and leapt into the sky. "Face my eternal torment," she hissed. Spears of light green light poured from the cracks in the ground and straight into the sky, right before plunging down at the helpless victims. As she landed she saw that the one called chaos had used his own skills to heal his friend's wounds, an ability she aimed to have.

Violcia motioned with her hands, almost making them look like crashing waves, and a silver sphere surrounded the three friends. "Let's see you heal this." The insane Realian tossed a speed stim pack up into the air and felt the molecules around her increased in speed. With an evil glint in her eyes, she pulled off not one, but three more of her light acid missile attacks, each time striking just enough to bring them to her knees, but not enough to kill them. Just as she suspected, chaos began his skills to heal their party, but Momo stopped him.

"You actually wish to die?" Violcia giggled.

"I told you, you reek of Albedo," Momo snapped. She folded her hands and quietly said the following words, "Mystic powers, grant me a miracle." The three were circled by white light, and grass grew up around their feet. Somewhere in the distance, Violcia could hear the sickening sounds of birds singing. But when the spell was over, the three of them were bent over even more than before.

"I don't understand," she said with a chuckle. "I would think you would be at least strong enough to pull of one healing tactic before you died. Don't have enough Ether left?"

"Wait for it," Momo said with a smile of her own. Pulling back the string to the crossbow, she said another silent prayer and fired. As it did, she motioned for Jr. and chaos both to fire, Jr. with his bullets, chaos with an icy blast of wind. The arrow, bullets and icy spears all struck the invisible shield which Violcia had placed before them; to steal the health she had hoped would gain from chaos' healing powers. Instead of being healed however, she found that the power of the shield bended to the wills of the trajectories, and added to their strength. It shattered into thousands of razor sharp talons that struck Violcia's already injured body at speeds never before imagined. There was nothing she could do, but gasp, and feel her life force fly from her body like a soul being carried away by the dark angel into the underworld.

"You don't know strength enhancing ether skills," Violcia whispered, as blood drenched her clothes and hair. She tried to heal herself, but to her dismay found that she had used the last of her ether power in her last attack.

"I'm stronger than I look," Momo said in a low whisper as she stared down at her sister. "There is a lot you don't know about me." She leaned down next to her and began to ask the mystic powers for a miracle once again.

"You fool, what are you doing?" Violcia hissed as a cool breeze covered her body. "You went through all of that just to heal me? Do you wish to fight again?" Jr. began to step forward to stop Momo, but chaos through out his arm and blocked his path and shook his head.

Momo ignored her sister's curses and continued to pour more healing ether into her body. Finally as she neared the end of her ether power, she stood up and looked at the still broken body of Violcia. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

"Who the hell asked you to?" her sister spat back. "Just leave me alone, you witch." She spat at Momo's face and turned away. The young red headed Realian and her two friends turned and began to walk toward the entrance, to try and find their friends.

Violcia felt the darkness take her, and still she could not understand how it had happened. She had learned so many skills under Albedo, how could she have lost? Could it be that her father's spirit had somehow protected his precious Momo from death? She weakly clenched her teeth and spat up at heaven. "Why daddy? Why?" Violcia made a fist and shook it into toward the sky, the even weaker, she opened it up, as if pleading for her father to come and take her home. Her plea went unanswered as her arm dropped to the ground, and she closed her eye for the last time.

Before he entered into the door chaos turned and shook his head one last time. "Poor soul may you find peace in death that alluded you in life."

It did not take them long to find the others. The inside of this building was no where near identical to the one that the three women had left in their escape. It was closer to a maze, with walls and corridors that twisted so fast and hard that a 500 mph roller coaster would have been a relief. There were no colors, not much air, and not that much hospitality either.

As they walked through halls they could hear the sounds of rushing footsteps that seemed to come from every direction. The group was prepared to confront the enemies at any time, but to their surprise, whenever they got to a small group of them, they were either splattered across the walls, or if they were lucky simply broken and slumped into tiny little corners that were darker than horror movies.

"Someone beat us to them," Allen said.

"You think?" Jr. snapped, slapping the man in the backside of the head. "Pyreges must have come this way."

"This isn't his style," Mary growled, glaring at Jr. "He wouldn't do something like this."

"Mary, we really haven't seen him in a long time," Shelley said with a hushed voice. "We don't know what he's capable of now. We didn't even know what he was capable of when we knew him when you and I were little."

"Shelley," Mary gasped, her eyes growing wide with shock. "How could you say such a thing about him? He took care of us, rescued us, and was the only father we knew for as long as either of us could remember."

"And don't forget he was the one who took us from our real father, and allowed them to experiment on us." Shelley looked at her younger sister and sighed. "He said he had lost some bits of memory, and went looking for them. Who knows how he intends to get it back?"

Mary stomped her foot and narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you, how could you be so cold?"

"Mary I'm only being realistic," Shelley said with a sigh. "There are many things we don't know about him, I don't think he's a bad man, but he is a desperate man." She looked to her feet and groaned. "And desperate men will do desperate things to get what they want."

KOS-MOS shook her head. "This is taking too long. We must be on our way. My sensors are picking up the base center at three quarters under our feet." She stood back and a gatling gun appeared out of no where in her grasp. The cyborg pulled the trigger, blasting the floor until it was a smoldering hole. She didn't have to wait for the others to ask what she was doing. The battle android leapt to the second level and began firing again, and then again as she kept free falling. KOS-MOS kept firing until she was at last in the very center of the command room.

The guards in the room swirled to face her, and aimed their weapons. That is, they meant to, and would have, had swarms of bullets flew through their body in a hail of metal and bone and blood. Smoking steam and torn flesh filled the room, computer frames scattered and glass flew ever where, slashing through the android, like hungry little bull beetles on Taris thinking they have their prey in their sights. Had KOS-MOS been human, she would not have survived.

A few seconds later, she could hear Shion screech her name. She looked up and blinked, at the angry face of the woman who had helped create her, who was both mother and sister to her, or at least that was how Shion felt. The group rappelled downward, sliding down on thin wires that they had found on the first level.

"What is wrong with you?" Shion roared, jamming a finger into the android's chest. "How could you do something so stupid?"

"Chief?" Allen said, gently tugging on her sleeve. "Shouldn't you let up a little? I mean, she did get us where we wanted to be, and. . .," he never got any more than that out of his mouth. A simple glare from Shion was all that it took.

The group ignored the three of them and quickly scanned any computer than wasn't destroyed by the guards' or KOS-MOS' bullets. A few of them were found working; the tiniest of a handful were monitor's to watch over the many cameras set over to watch the base.

"This place was definitely run by the New Enlightenment." chaos said looking at a screen. "I see something here called the Genesis Project," he frowned as he read. "Something called the Genesis Experiment too. It seems that they experimented with out of work U.R.T.V.'s combining their D.N.A. with fallen Gnosis, like what we saw with Canon." He narrowed his eyes and kept reading until he saw what the Project side of the whole situation was about. "Um, maybe the rest of you should come see this for yourself."

Momo eyes were focused on two screens, one that had showed her old prison room, and the other right outside the main base, at her sister's crumpled body. Shelley and Mary were focused on a screen that showed Pyreges in the middle of a bridge, flashing colors surrounding him. On the other side of the bridge, they could see a middle aged man, who seemed to be both angry and yet amused at the cyborg's unexpected appearance.

"Guys," chaos roared. The group broke themselves away from their own screens and walked toward what he had been reading. It took a few minutes, perhaps ten before they completely understood it all.

"My god in heaven," Jr. managed to squeak from his mouth.

"We have to warn the Federation, some how," Shion said looking around the cylinder like room for a working communicator.

"That fleet over this planet, that must be Canon's fleet," chaos said, his golden tan skin becoming as pale as his snow white hair. "They plan on firing the Genesis Project on this planet!"

The bridge was narrow, thinner than a type rope, almost. It fact it really wasn't that much of a bridge, it was used by the New Enlightenment's Robotic Corp to travel to the center of the planet and dump their waste. It could be enlarged, and when a person wanted to do so, could be used for human travel, to take them to the escape pods in case of emergency escape.

With no guards left, Violcia gone, and Albedo refusing aid, the President of the New Enlightenment knew he had nothing left to lose but his life, and he wasn't ready to give that up yet just yet. He had just activated the bridge when Pyreges stepped out of the shadows on the other side.

"Mr. Westbrook," he said with a razor thin grin. "This is unexpected to be sure."

"I'm here for my payment," hissed an artic voice. The cyborg dropped his fake mini grenade into the flames and smiled. He had truly hoped that if KOS-MOS had sensed it, that would give, at least Shelley – the reasonable one – all the reason to pull her sister away off of the planet, to safety.

Lucias Craid smiled and shrugged, the flashing lights blinking on and off in his eyes, giving him as massive headache. His hair was as black as night, and his eyes were just as dark. "Well, I'm sorry to inform you that without the approval of the foundation members on the board, I can't grant you payment for your services. You do have our undying gratitude though."

Lucias was a short man, barely five feet tall. Everyone looked down on him as far back as he could remember. Up until he was thirty there wasn't much he could do about it, until a war had broken out, and Mr. Craid was enlisted by the military for his scientific inventions. The war was very brief, but in the four months of conflict, Lucias as made enough money to perchance this planet, as well as numerous others. If fact, he had enough money that he could practically buy the entire Federation Senate if he choose to.

But the more money he got, the more of a threat he became to certain individuals who – during the war – had hovered over him like a pack of jackals. Rambunctious politicians and generals who drooled over the latest prospect of the newest and deadliest weapon crafted from this mad maestro of mayhem and scientific power. Lucias knew that no matter how they treated him like a man, they would do nothing but bury him like an insect to be used as a tiny pet and thrown away or squashed So Lucias took his money with him, and buried himself.

The final jest on the parts of his so called friends, he took most of the blueprints of his best inventions with him into the grave. When he thought the time was right, he reappeared on the scene, and helped organize the New Enlightenment. That was fifteen years ago. Under the pretense of a pharmaceutical company he created a new empire. There were times he kind of felt bad about what he had done to the dozens, if not thousands of victims. Of course the more his company grew, the less he felt these pangs of guilt.

"You would screw the committee, ten times to next Sunday, if the thought hit you the right way," the cyborg snapped. "It doesn't matter to them anyway; you were the one who killed them."

Pyreges thought back to the last ten minutes, as he left the girls and entered the complex. With rage building, he made quick work of the security guards that dared try to stop him. But when he got to the main room where the committee members sat, the walls seemed to open up, and hundreds of guns focused right onto his chest. The elderly members began to sweat at first, and then seemed to relax as he stood still. None of them thought twice about him attacking them, especially since he was only there for Lucias Craid. It wouldn't have mattered about one day or the other.

Just as the guns aimed at Pyreges, just as they turned on his chest, and their engines started to whirl with deadly vengeance, their cylinders growing white hot with fire, something very bizarre happened. The weapons swung with supernatural speed, and began blasting the committee members where they sat. Dark red blood and torn, burnt flesh splattered everywhere. They didn't even have a chance to react. Most of them died, still wearing their smug grins that they had shot at the cyborg. The gray lights flashed through the room and the guns turned on themselves. Pyreges leapt fifteen feet out of the room, and crashed into the other side of the hall as the room exploded.

"Why did you do it? Or do I really need to ask?" he snarled through clenched teeth.

Lucias smirked and cocked his head to one side. "If you have to ask, don't you think you already know?"

"You don't have my memories, do you?"

"Very good, you must have been a detective when you were a human," the business man said with a chuckle. "In fact, we never even took them. We never even erased them. That part of your mind was just put in your mind by our scientists." He chuckled as he stared at the confused look crossing the cyborg's face.

Lucias walked up to Pyreges and narrowed his eyes. "You never existed, my friend."

He chuckled again and took a step back, "Oh, Pyreges 4 did exist at one point and time, and he did work for us, bringing us Mary and Shelley to us. But you are not him. He died when he betrayed us years ago to the Kukai Foundation."

Pyreges, or at least the cyborg that thought he was Pyreges, just stared at the man. "That's, that's not possible. I remember my life, everything, my childhood, the war, becoming a cyborg." With each word the cyborg's tone had grown lower and lower, until it was barely audible.

Lucias seemed to look like he was savoring the moment, as if he had been expecting it for some time. In reality he had. It was as if all of this, every bit of this incident from the last three months had been orchestrated by Lucias not as a military exhibition, or even an attempt to recapture his prized experiments Mary and Shelley Godwin. It was to bring this exact second into play.

"Artificially implanted into your brain, using his old memories," the shorter man said. His smiled grew wider. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. "But time is running short, as much as I really wanted this moment to go one, both the Federation and the U.TIC Organization have grown wise to my schemes, as has my other creation." He chuckled and shook his head. "I guess you could call me Dr. Frankenstein, couldn't you? Both the monster and the villagers are storming my castle, demanding explanations beyond their limited understanding."

He looked at the cyborg and nodded. "This must end now, I am afraid." He raised his hand and pointed it at the copy, and pulled the trigger. He watched the copy jolt backward, against the wall, and then felt a heavy object pierce through his back, and through his chest.

The tiny man frowned and turned toward the source of the pain, and saw the mechanical arm of the cargo Mecha thrust through his body. Behind that he could see two young women stare at him with horror, disgust, and not much more. "Hello girls," he said, very weakly. The Mecha pushed him forward, and released its grip, tossing him into the boiling lava below. Somehow, this futuristic Frankenstein seemed to know that this was exactly how his end would come.

Mary ran passed the thinning bridge and leaned down next to her old mentor, the one person who she was positive she knew, who only now knew that everything that both she and he held dear was a lie.

"Percy?" she asked, softly, tenderly.

The copy looked up at her and smiled faintly. "You shouldn't have come, especially not for some carbon copy like me."

"I don't believe a word he said," the blonde woman snapped indignantly.

The copy chuckled and shook his head. "I do, I've been questioning my existence for a long while now, ever since I, or rather he, left you girls behind all those years ago. I was just too plain stubborn to accept it. I guess that means he would have been too."

White hot tears ran down Mary's cheeks. They'd been running ever since Pyreges had left them outside the center, and only grew stronger after she had seen him on the screen. After reading what the Genesis Project really was, she dragged her sister down here, to try and help him. They'd been too late.

"Percy," she said. Her skin was turning pale, and she looked like she might faint right next to him.

Oil and blood ran out of his wound, and as he looked at the gapping hole, he had a very strong inkling that this must have been how the original Pyreges 4 must have met his end. He swallowed and looked up at the girls. "There isn't much time, my little angels," he said, his voice fading.

"Oh, no, no, Percy!" Her tears ran down even faster as she looked at him. Mary could feel her lips quiver and she closed her eyes. Somewhere deep inside of her, she could feel herself begin to hyperventilate.

Gently, sweetly, he soothed her, and motioned her older sister toward them. As Shelley bent down on the other side of the cyborg copy, he smiled and sighed. "The one thing, I know, that I have just remembered, is the deep longing for this. The real Pyreges desperately wanted one last chance to say good bye to you. My feelings, his, were strong enough to escape death long enough to fill my mind. Feelings that were never meant to be injected into this old shell." Painfully he groaned and tried to pull himself up. The girls helped him and he looked into each of their eyes.

"Up above, in the planet's surface, I had fooled myself, tried to fool him into thinking that it was a decent good bye." He coughed, blood spilling from his lips. "You have to get off the planet. The Genesis Experiment, the damn Genesis Project,"

"We know what they are," Mary said quickly.

"Then you have to get off the planet," he wheezed.

"Ned jydheadiea," Shelley said. Mary looked at her, shocked. The copy of Pyreges 4 smiled.

"My time is gone, God was kind to allow me one more chance to say goodbye, but now here it is." He chuckled, finally accepting that he was both clone and original. "I've lived a good life, even if it wasn't all in this body. You girls are the best things that have happened to me, and have made me very proud, but now it is time for you to let go of the past. You must live, so that my pride will live. You angels have to live, if you want me to live," he pointed to their chests, "in here."

Pyreges felt the shadows rush toward him, and he fought them off. His life wasn't like that. He wouldn't allow darkness and nothingness to take him. Just as fast as the coolness surrounded him, a warm glow began to fill his body, and he looked upwards, staring into the eyes and faces of two young women who were the closest things he had to daughters. At that moment he could hear the strings of harps, and his nickname for the girls seemed a verified reality. Pyreges 4, died, and when he did, Percy Horsham Westbrook's soul raced toward Heaven.

After they were sure he was dead, the girls folded his hands over his chest, and after one last stroke of his chest by Mary, they stood up and rushed back toward their friends.

Canon rose from his chair and smirked. Many of his subordinates had complained that many deaths could be verified on the planet's surface. What was more, the ship around the area, deemed the Elsa, had caught sight of them on the monitors, and were trying to block their ship from any attack.

But the former U.R.T.V. knew better than his younger officers, his younger selves. He revealed in this knowledge knowing that it meant that he was indeed the original Canon. Despite the lack of life upon the planet, it was only a lack of human life. There was still a rich smorgasbord of life, from plant to animal upon Bohemia XI. And there was a fleet of U.TIC ships heading their way as well, ships that would not know what they were walking right into.

Canon walked back to his chair, and tapped a few buttons. "How much longer?"

"About five more minutes sir," came the response by his mirror image.

"That ship that landed on the planet, if it's crew survived, and return to the Elsa, how long would they have before the attack?"

"A few seconds at best, unless they leave right now. They could have a minute or two, sir."

"And the U.TIC fleet when will it arrive?"

"Around seconds before we fire, sir," the subordinate confirmed.

Canon nodded and chuckled. Good, they would gate out a second too late to avoid the deadly attack coming, and the Elsa's crew would not have the time to reactivate their shields after letting their friends back on board.

He sat back into his seat and tapped another few buttons and wires released from his chair, plugging into his skin. All around him his crew did the same, and he knew that each crew members on the other ships were doing just the same thing. It was finally time, it was time to unleash the Genesis Project. The ships, the crew, along with Canon would become a new U-DO, one that would absorb life, blot it out, and then if it desired, recreate it in whatever image it chose. However, there would be no such compassion. There would be no recreation, only devastation. Human's had released the devil, played with the devil, and "put" him back into his "cage", unknowing that they had no way of relocking the cage.

Bohemia XI would only be the first, of many worlds to fall. The Federation, U.TIC, the Kukai Foundation, all of life would learn that there was no hope from this new threat that they had created. The "Devil" would bite the hand that summoned him.

Canon narrowed his eyes, and blackness clawed through them. "Begin the last diagnostic tests, and then begin the assault," he ordered his voice ripe with icy venom.

Two ships left the planet, soaring right past the armada, which, for some reason, let them pass. However, one the female occupants in the first, longer ship, could help but shake the feeling of fear as she stared out at the ships.

"It's beginning," Shion said in a low whisper.

"Great, we go through all of that, just to let a new U-DO vaporize us," Allen whined.

"We could try to attack them," came Jr.'s voice, from the other ship. He and chaos, had opted to ride with Mary, Shelley, and Momo, in one of the New Enlightenment's escape vessels. "At the very least, it could delay the attack."

"The probability that we would succeed is ten million, nine hundred thousand, seven hundred ninety two, to one," KOS-MOS said in her dead pane tone.

"Ah, GOD, we're going to DIE," Allen cried into his hands.

"If I had a Federation nickel forever time I heard him say that, I would be as rich as Jr.," chaos said with a playful chuckle, hoping to ease the tension.

"I'm sorry Jr., but we don't even know which ship Canon's even on." Shion said. Before them, the Elsa grew larger.

Jr. began stroking his chin as if looking for facial hair, and closed his eyes. "There might be a way, if we can access the E.V.P. systems on the Elsa and contact the Durandal."

"What good would that do?" Momo asked, putting a hand on Jr.'s shoulder.

"Gaignun," Shelley said for her young master. "If Gaignun could link up with Gresiedo, I mean, Canon, he might be able to locate him, and we could launch an attack on that particular ship."

"Mr. Gaignun can link up with other U.R.T.V.s?" This was the first Shion had heard of it.

"It's his "gift"," came Jr.'s response. He frowned and stroked his chin some more. "I could attempt to link with him out here, but there is a chance that Gresiedo could pick it up and then that gets rid of our plan."

"Little Master, we've been hearing everything you've been saying," Captain Matthews said, on a secure line. The interruption of the newcomer's voice made all of them jump. "Sorry for the scare," he said, a little more reserved. "We decided if to try and pick up any type of communication ever since the enemy ships arrived. When we saw two ships headed toward us from the planet, we decided to try and listen to see if we could hear what you were saying on this station."

"We've already sent word to Mr. Gaignun about your plan, Little Master," Tony said, with a little bit of smug in his tone. "Hammer and I sent it in an ancient frequency to the Durandal."

"They just picked up the request," said a very excited Hammer. Too excited, the Genesis Fleet could have heard him. There was a thud on the other line, and they could hear Hammer grunt in pain.

"You moron," Captain Matthew's roared, "announce it to the whole universe why don't you?"

"Captain, that will be enough of that," Jr. snapped. "We're boarding now. We'll meet you on the bridge, and we can go from there."

"Rubedo, I'm not sure I can do it," Gaignun said, as he sat in his command seat. The Durandal sped at light speed through the warp gate, as it approached the Bohemian Sector. He sighed and sat back into his chair.

"Why the hell not?" the red headed U.R.T.V. snarled. "We both know that you have the ability! How many times have you used it on me?"

Gaignun smirked and leaned forward. "That's different, and you know it." There was something in his tone that said that the conversation was over. It was the kind of ice that a father would use against his son, to warn him not to continue into the folly of excessive debate.

"Oh is it really? And how so, may I ask?" Jr.'s tone held a youthful defiance with it, like a child stressing for his independence from his parent, or at least equality. With Jr., it was the latter, as they both served in the Militian Conflict years ago, with Jr. being the superior officer of their unit. Hell, I'm at least a year in a half older than you.

Gaignun seemed to read his counterpart's mind and groaned as he slumped back into his chair once again. "Jr., I tried once, when we first encountered him on Amadore. But when I tried, all I got was static; it was like his voice was smashed into a thousand pieces and all assaulting my mind at once. I, I. . .," Gaignun wilted and his skin grew white. "I just wasn't strong enough to find him."

Gaignun was the epiphany of perfection, successful, graceful, and charming. His short, jet black hair and bright blue eyes were images of aristocratic power and business like youth. His dark blue suit, and light sea green tie only firmed the grip on this image. Many people, who read the archives, millennia old paper books published by DC comics, compared him to a Bruce Wayne.

But to see him like this, was only too often nowadays for Jr. In public they were father and adopted son, but in private, they were old war buddies, and the best of friends. The shorter U.R.T.V. sighed and looked at him with a matched pity. Still, he forced himself to snap out of it. Time was short, and if any of them, let alone the universe had a chance to survive, they had to have Gaignun find Canon, Gresiedo, before he could fire his weapon.

"Negredo," Jr. snapped, using Gaignun's U.R.T.V. name, "I'm betting you weren't this close to him when you tried. You've got to give it another shot, and keep trying till you find him. Or we're all dead." Jr. leaned so close to the monitor that he could see his breathe fog it up, "Do you understand the situation now?"

Gaignun pulled himself back into his seat and stared into his counterpart's eyes. Sweat rolled down his face and chin, but he nodded. "You're right; of course, I suppose it would be bad for business if we were all killed."

Jr. smiled and nodded. "Besides, Mary and Shelley would kill you, if you let them get killed."

Gaignun chuckled and smoothed out his clothes. "All right, Jr. You've made you're point. I'm ordering a small squadron of Foundation and Federation ships to make the leap into your sector now. You can begin your assault anytime you want." He flipped a button on the monitor and then turned to Jin and Ziggy, who were standing right behind him.

"I'm assuming that you intend to send us there with the squadrons?" The cyborg asked, crossing his arms.

"Good guess," Gaignun said with a raised eyebrow.

"I understand why you want to send the smaller ships first," Jin said as he looked at the massive screens assessing the situation. The Genesis Fleet was preparing to fire in a few minutes, perhaps less then two. "But what damage could we do against a new U-DO?"

"Gresiedo isn't going to have a chance to fully activate the weapon," Gaignun said quickly. A new screen popped up, detailing minor enhancements to the attack ships. "Spies firmly in place inside U.TIC told us what the Project was just last week. With these small boxes placed on our ships, we can somewhat limit the damage that the weapon will do, but only for the first couple of minutes. Hopefully that will give me enough time to locate Gresiedo, so that you and Jr. can launch a successful attack on the main battleship, where he's located."

"Take out the brain and the monster dies," Ziggy said thoughtfully.

"Well then, you better get cracking," Jin said, turning his back as he walked off the bridge. "I'd hate to see what that weapon can do at full force."

Ziggy grimaced at the thought, and turned with a nod, to follow the other man off the bridge. When they were gone, a military Realian turned and frowned at his commander.

"Sir, if we knew what the weapon could do a week ago, why have we waited in attacking Canon's fleet until now?"

"You mean, why not have used it during the battle at Ungoliant?" Gaignun said, more of a statement than a question. As soon as the Realian nodded, Gaignun simply blinked. "We couldn't get close enough to his ships to do any damage, and besides, these boxes could only be used against the weapon itself." He leaned up, and closed his eyes.

"Now if you will excuse me," he said. Blackness filled his mind, and then the universe seemed to fill out before him. He could see thousands, millions of people through their thoughts. And just as before, hundreds of thousands of golden beams each with Canon's voice. Gaignun grimaced at the pain, but pushed it aside. Not this time, kid. Slowly, one by one he began pushing false lights out of the way.

On board a massive U.TIC warship, Margulis, commander of the church's Inquisition forces looked at the zooming orange lines of hyperspace. He was a man in his early forties, with slicked back lavender hair, a very thin face, and a large scar stretching from his forehead, to the bottom of his left cheek. He stood with arms folded behind him, and he clenched his fingers in light purple gloves.

Margulis was a man of determination, and used to getting both what he and his church wanted. He thought nothing of sacrificing billions in the name of his religion, in order to further the goals of the pope and his church, although more and more recently he had started to gain a strong distaste for his elderly pontiff, who he considered paranoid.

Behind him was his attendant, a lovely young woman in her mid thirties, Pellegri. She wore a skin tight black suit, and had an orange tan skin, white beach blonde white hair. She looked like a string bean, but her athletic abilities were never in question. She was, perhaps the most dangerous person on board the bridge, save except for Margulis himself.

One of the staff on the bridge edged towards them and cleared his throat. "Sir, we're approaching the Bohemian sector now," he said sheepishly.

"Do you think that I'm not aware of that?" Margulis said, raising an eyebrow. He didn't even turn around to look at the lackey. Somehow the room had gotten colder.

"Um, yes sir, but do you think that it's wise for us to attack Canon while he has the ability to unleash such a weapon sir?"

"You are questioning the will of the church, lieutenant?" Once again Margulis raised his eyebrow, but this time he turned to look at the man. He glared down at him for a moment, and watched the other man's knees collapse from behind him.

"No, no sir," the lieutenant stammered. He turned and returned to his station.

Pellegri shivered as she watched the scene, but kept her mouth closed. She could still remember watching the U.TIC's military experiments on the populace of a certain planet. They had destroyed the world, killed thousands of millions of people and feed their world to the Gnosis. She had reservations about it, but a threat from Margulis closed her mouth tight. You didn't cross the chief Inquisitor and live long.

"I said, did you hear me?" Margulis snapped, staring at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice soft, and very strong at the same time.

"When the battleships launch, I want him in the front lines," he said, his voice dripping in icy venom.

Pellegri sighed and nodded. "You're the boss."

"Sir," one of the "clones" said, turning to Canon. "All preparations are ready, and reports are reading that the ship that was hiding has now turned and is approaching us. It almost looks like they're planning on attacking."

Canon chuckled and sat back as pure energy floated around him. "Let them try. In fact, begin the weapons system," he eyes grew white with power. "Target Bohemia XI first I want them to see what fate is in store for them."

Their reaction time was sluggish, for some reason, but they nodded and punched in the commands to the other ships. One of them turned to Canon and frowned, shaking his head.

"If we only use the system to attack the planet alone, we'd have to wait another two minutes to power up to attack again. We'd be vulnerable to an attack, and there is the matter of the U.TIC ships that are going to gate out in less than thirty seconds."

"Then after we fire the weapon, launch the automatic drones," Canon snapped, pounding a fist into his chair. "A few other ships are not going to do us much damage if they don't know which one we're on."

"They could get lucky, sir."

"I do not believe in luck," Canon roared. He regained his senses and smiled. "Besides, it adds to the fun." He frowned and sighed as the clone continued to look at him. "If it makes you feel better, have all the ships launch all their auto drones. Have half of them stay around the battleships to guard them. They will most definitely never figure out which of the ships is ours." He narrowed his eyes and grinned wickedly. "Now, begin the attack, and launch the damn drones."

Shion watched from the bridge of the Elsa and gasped. The entire Genesis Fleet turned as one, and began glowing white blue with energy. Soon all of space was engulfed in the light, and then there was no trace of the ships at all. It was one large ball of fiery death. Not the kind that was fired from a ship, but one that was alive, a sentience of pure malevolence. The chief science officer of Vector Company's First Division grew deathly pale, and knew she was looking at what most of her elders had called U-DO.

Behind her she heard Jr. and chaos gasp in a unified terror. "Not again," Jr. said breathlessly.

"They can't fire, they wouldn't," chaos said, almost praying to numerous gods for help.

It wouldn't come. With a scream of thunder the ball became a spear and then launched itself at the planet. There was nothing any of them could do; the life spear hit dead on with Bohemia XI. There was the sound of a whine, and strains of life trying to hold itself together and then a flash of light. Bohemia XI began pulling outward, like a child pulling on a piece of putty, and then flung inward, exploding. And as pieces of the planet were flung into different sides of the galaxy, the light of the Genesis Fleet reached out and pulled them into the light. Just like that, the fourteen planet system had only thirteen Bohemia's.

When the light subsided, the Genesis Fleet was back in individual ship forms, and each one headed straight for the Elsa. The light was gone from around their ships, but that was bound to change. And even if it didn't, hundreds of auto drones screaming out of the docks from the battle cruisers were sure to make swift work of the Elsa.

"Guys," Jr. said calmly, "I think we're in trouble."

Just as storm clouds were at the height of their peek, there is supposed to be a burst of sunlight, or so the saying goes. And in fact, this situation was no different. Just as the auto drones had reached the Elsa, bursts of light appeared in different areas of the Bohemian Galaxy, and large holes pulled inward, as hundreds of ships, both Kukai Foundation, and Galactic Federation, on one side, and U.TIC ships on the other appeared.

At first, the auto drones seemed a little confused; their programs had told them to attack only the Elsa. Who were these new ships, why were they here? After the U.TIC and Allied ships pounded a few of them to dust, they knew what was going on. A dozen of the c shaped ships veered to attack the new comers, and were awarded for their diligence by being blown to atoms by the Elsa.

Dazed the auto drones tried to desperately to control the situation. They split up into dozens of units and began striking the new ships, along with the Elsa, blasting and scratching like hornets angry that their nest had been disturbed. Their efforts paid off, for a little bit. This new aggressive stratagey let them destroy a few of the new enemy ships, but in the end, it would prove vain.

Just as they had swarmed out of the Genesis Fleet's docks, so now were space ships, enemy auto drones, and A.G.W.S. swarming out of the U.TIC and Allied battle cruisers. The slaughter that was supposed to be happening was quickly becoming a stalemate.

That alone would not last. The Genesis drones had done what their masters had wanted. They had diverted enough time to allow the crew to power up the weapon. Once again, the fleet turned into a light blue energy ball, and launched it's "spear" into dozens of enemy ships, both big and large. Just like Bohemia XI, the ships and A.G.W.S. and enemy auto drones. Time and again, ship and battle suit imploded into the absorbing light. For every ship that the Genesis Fleet had lost in the beginning enemy blitzkrieg, the enemies had now lost fifty.

Canon leaned forward in his chair and watched the battle unfold. The enemy was stronger than he had originally thought they would be. He felt like pacing back and forth, but knew he dare not separate himself from the legion. "Commander!" he roared.

"Sir?" a copy turned and looked up at him.

"How many of our ships have been lost?"

"Sir, twenty of them sir, before we began firing the Genesis Weapon. We only have twenty remaining." The commander began rolling his thumbs and looked back up. "Sir, we have no remaining auto drones either. And for some reason, our weapon can not be used to full capacity. Should we retreat sir?"

Canon looked at his commander, and shot him square in the head. As the body of the dead copy dropped to his chair he looked at the remaining crew members and scowled. "Power the engines, complete energy into the weapons system. We are going to destroy the entire Bohemian Galaxy with one blast."

"Sir, most of our ships won't survive that kind of attack, and of those that did, it would still take five minutes to activate it," came the response of another officer.

"We will survive, lieutenant," Canon growled. "That should be good enough for you." He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "Or would you prefer I send you to join the good captain over there?"

The lieutenant's color faded and he shook his head. "No sir, yes sir, I'll instruct the fleet at once."

Canon leaned back into his chair and smirked. "And have them put up their shields. That should protect us from any more damage."

"Yes sir," came a unified chorus.

Gaignun continued to hold his head in his hands. He looked almost like he had a headache. Many of those thousands of lights had now vanished. Either because he pushed them away, or because they had simply vanished. He knew there was a battle going on, because he could feel the Durandal's hulls being hit again, and again.

"Randall, please do you're best to keep them off of us," he snapped at the science officer, who for the time being was also taking duties as the defense captain.

The short man turned to Gaignun and sneered, "Easy for you to say, those damned auto drones are gone, but the U.TIC forces are beginning to feel a little sure of them selves."

"Just keep them away the best you can," Gaignun said, calmly. If we don't find Gresiedo, I'm afraid of what might happen."

"You mean like that?" Randall Fairweather asked, pointed at the Genesis Fleet. The smaller group of ships seemed to start to huddle together and gather energy. But this time it was not blue white. It was of the harshest, deadliest shades of red any of them had ever seen before. "Shit."

Ziggy and Jin both saw the light too. After clearing the auto drones away from the Elsa, they had led their squadron to protect the ship in a shield maneuver. No enemy ship was going to get near it, but enemy fire would. And the color of the Genesis Fleet looked very much like Fire. The fires of Hell.

"Momo," Ziggy said, as he looked at the lights.

"Shion," Jin said.

Margulis had never seen Hell, even though he had heard about it from his training. At the very least he had never expected to see it. He liked to use fire element based attacks that he named after Hades, but he never thought for a moment that he'd be at the receiving end of the horror of the place. Yet there were the fires of damnation, stroking themselves against the ships of the Genesis Fleet. For the first time in his life, Margulis had a sense of dread, and he had to force himself to keep from collapsing.

"Sir," Pellegri said, as her eyes grew wide with horror.

"We've been given our mandates," he said, his voice still as strong as steel. "If we have to march through Hell, so our church will not have to, then so be it."

He looked at her and then at their ships, battling the allied forces outside, ignoring the threat of the flames. "And I do no know who gave the order to attack them, but they had better hope I never catch them. For the time being, the Genesis Fleet is the one and only enemy on this battle field. Order those ships to withdraw and begin the final assault on Gresiedo's fleet."

Pellegri swallowed hard and forced herself to blink. She wasn't as fanatical as Margulis, and indeed there were many more insanely loyal members that even Margulis, but Pellegri knew her duty. Only in her mind she changed his order just a little; if just to ease herself and redeem her humanity. If we have to march through Hell, so others would not have to, then so be it.

"Yes sir," she said with a quick salute.

There was a feeling in space, a darkness of pure energy and hate. Much like the energy of the Zohar, it drew the Gnosis from the deepest part of space. Unlike the energy from the Zohar, this was an energy that must not be possessed, but destroyed. The Gnosis were going to war, and if that meant having to be allies to the human competitors to defeat this force of malevolence than so be it.

The Gnosis, living weapons themselves, did not need fancy jump gates to go into hyperspace. The might of their will simply punched through holes in space, and the animal like battleships slipped gracefully through.

Gaignun sat in his chair, seat dropping from his forehead. There were only twenty lights remaining. The others he had successfully pushed away into the black deepness of his mind. He was close, and he knew it. The only questions left were, did Gresiedo know it, and how much longer did the attackers have before those flames would swallow them all?

Canon could feel the pressure of Gaignun's mind search. He'd been aware of it for some time now, but had so far successfully hidden his presence. Now, with so little copies to hide behind, it was only a matter of time before he would be discovered. Sweat fell from his forehead as he concentrated on keeping his foe at bay, and readying the final assault. The U.TIC, Federation, and Kukai Foundation kept hammering his fleet's shields, and if even more time elapsed, Canon knew that they'd break through before the Genesis Fleet could finish their preparations.

A dark part him suddenly realized that many of his crew, and perhaps many of the crew of the other ships weren't trying as hard as they could to initialize the final attack. They were extensions of him, but in a sense, individuals too. And their individual fear of death was slowing down progress.

"Concentrate," he screeched, his eyes growing twice the size they normally were. "Either we still here and die like cowards, or unleash the power that the gods have granted us. Now fucking concentrate!" Ever since this battle began, he could feel himself losing control. When the New Enlightenment and the U.TIC Organization had approached him two years ago with this plan, he had jumped at the chance, reveling in the fact that he would be able to throw away his emotions, and stay cool at all time. Like all U.R.T.V.s during the time when the Song of Seraphim had been activated during the Miltia Conflict, Canon was exposed to that madding tune, and lost control of his emotions. He wasn't as nearly as crazy as Albedo, but he was strong enough to fully survive the attack without being unscathed. He knew he had Jr. to thank for that. When the attack started, Jr. had used the combine powers of his unit to shield himself from the song. He'd killed dozens of his unit, driven mad Albedo and a few others, and caused Canon to lose control of his emotions.

Given command of the Genesis Fleet, he found that his mental powers had grown, and he could push the insomnia and paranoia to the furthest recesses of his mind. Fighting Rubedo and the others at Amadore had given him a sense of satisfaction, as he relied on that precious, cool, calculation. During the battle at Ungoliant, he drank up with joy the way his glorious fleet decimated the enemy, until he was ordered to fall back. If only that damn fool Trev 5000 hadn't ordered his retreat, this battle in the Bohemian Sector would not be taking place.

His mind raced with options. He knew where Negredo was, he could order the fleet to attack the Durandal, and thus end the menace of being found out, but then he would have showed his hand anyway, and would have been uncovered. There was the option for retreat, but now that his "masters" knew of his treason, he would never be allowed to relax for more than a few days. He'd need at least two weeks to recover, and more than a year without the aide of scientists to replenish his stock of copies. Then of course there was the matter of creating more battle cruisers for the fleet. That would take even more time, and massive amounts of money.

The only thing he knew he could do was to see this to the end, to fire full force the weapon, take his licks, and disappear, as most villains in this government did, until he could find the right opportunity to strike. With Negredo gone, he wouldn't even have to worry about them trying to find him with a mind link.

Canon narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. That settled it. It all rested on the final attack, then. "Lieutenant, how much longer do we have, before we can commence the attack?"

"One minute left sir, and counting," the copy replied. He saluted his commanding officer, his original and turned to his post. Pushing buttons he gave the order for the fleet to drop his shields, and begin the last preparations for the attack.

Canon sat in awe, and a cruel smile came over his face. He could still feel Negredo claw towards him, in fact, he could feel the other U-DO Retrovirus on his very ship, pushing back the fake thoughts of his crew. Canon sat back and laughed. Close, Negredo, but far too late.

The Genesis Fleet began dropping their shields in unison, and then changed from the lime green color they had been to a demonic red. A few seconds late they could no longer be seen, as they took the form of a large red spear. Everyone, from the U.TIC, to the allies, shuddered in horror. Machine guns from the A.G.W.S. fell silent, missiles and artillery fire from the close to one hundred ships stopped firing. Why bother? What could they do against something like this?

For the first time in a long time, Shion fell to her knees and began to pray, her lips trembling like a bowl of jello. Actually her whole body was shaking. As she looked around, she could see that everyone was shaking with horror on board the Elsa, with the exception of KOS-MOS. The battle android stared out into space and did not move. Shion once asked her if she could feel fear, or any other kind of emotion. The android had told her that certain emotions were programmed into her, so she might be somewhat of a relief to people who wanted to be around "normal" type of or similar type of emotions. Shion could not tell outwardly, but she sense inwardly that KOS-MOS, was feeling the same kind of emotion that everyone else was.

And as the light blue haired android dropped to her hands and knees, threads of hair flowing over her dark red optic sensors, Shion knew that she was right. KOS-MOS was feeling fear, and despair for not being able to do anything about this.

Momo was also on her knees, praying, with Jr. gently putting his hand on her left shoulder. She knew Ziggy was out there, in the battlefield. How she wanted him here, with her. She was happy that Jr. was here with her at the end, somehow a little giddy. But she had been calmed during the chase in hyperspace when the U.TIC automatic drones had nearly gunned Ziggy and her ship down. What was it, that comforted her so about Ziggy? Jr. made her pulse pound, her body temperature rise when he was near her, but not so Ziggy. Silently she said a pray for him, hoping that somehow he would survive the coming juggernaut, and would be able to put it behind him.

On board the Durandal Gaignun dropped to his knees, tears running down his cheeks. "No," he said weakly. "No, I had him, I nearly had him. It's not fair; I just needed another few minutes." He pounded his fist on the ground, and could feel the crew sound him to comfort him. Inside his mind, he could hear the taunting laughter of Gresiedo.

On board his flagship Margulis looked out, and for the first time felt his color drain. "It's over," he said in barely a whisper. He'd brought fear to so many people in his career. How ironic that someone would end it, filling him with fear. His eyes drifted across the battle field, and he spied a pilot in a Federation ship. He had dark black hair, and dark brown eyes, and seemed to praying some kind of ancient Shinto or Buddhist prayer. Margulis narrowed his eyes further and leaned into the window. He knew him somehow, but how?

Jin looked out and glared at the U.TIC commander, and frowned. It took him a little bit longer to make out Margulis' features; than the other man had to make out his, but there was no doubt in his mind as to who it was that was up there in that flagship. "I always thought we'd meet on a battlefield again," he said with a sorrowful chuckle, more so memories of his past than what was about to happen, "never thought we'd be fighting on the same side or dying on the same day though."

On board the Iron Fist, Canon smirked. The time was right for the attack. "Fire," he ordered, absolutely nothing his voice sounding human.

The Hell Spear lurched out into all realms of space and soar towards its targets. Thousands of voices cried out in alarm and some if the bigger ships tried to put up their shields. A good number of them vanished into the hateful light, but the attack did not have the kind of effect Canon had long hoped for.

Had it been completed successfully, there should have been nothing left out there. Not one ship should have been left floating in space. At least three dozen battle cruisers were gone, that was true, but the worst came scenario for them was simply a handful of massively damaged ships.

"What the hell?" he roared, tearing the wires connecting him to the collective from his skin. "Why are they still out there? WHY!"

"Sir," cried a horrified response from the lieutenant. "We've lost twelve of our ships."

"Of course we did, we knew the attack would destroy some of them," he screamed, grabbing the copy out of his chair.

"No, not from our attack sir, that only cost us two of our ships. What I mean is someone took out twelve MORE ships during our attack."

Color completely vanished from his skin as he vainly shook his head back and forth. "Who the hell could do that?" he screamed.

"Captain," Tony cried, jutting a finger out into space. "It's the Gnosis, hundreds of them sir." Out in space, they could see massive whale shaped Gnosis Cathedral ships, pouring out hundreds of insect like space fighters. Blue green lasers appeared around the whales' "gills" and shot, taking out three other Genesis ships. There were now only three ships, and all but one of them were putting up their shields, and trying to make an escape.

"What should we do, sir? About the Gnosis I mean?" Hammer fixed his glasses and looked intently on his captain.

"Well, they're not bothering us," he said, rubbing his chin. "Hell they aren't going after anyone but the Genesis Fleet; I guess that means that for now they're on our side." He smirked and pulled his cap over his eyes. "So let's make the best of it and go after those Genesis butchers, and end us a battle."

Jr. smiled as he took a step back from Momo. The collective prayers of normally vicious enemies had paid off. Fate had stepped in and sent a very strange gift, but a gift none the less. And the red headed U.R.T.V. wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Rubedo. It was Gaignun, a very loud and extremely excited Gaignun. The smaller man listened for a moment or two and felt his grin grow wider. Pointing to one of the fleeing ships, he stepped up to Captain Matthews. "That's our prey," he said. "That's Canon's flag ship, after him."

"But Little Master, are you sir, there's still that unshielded ship that's still fighting, and then," he looked and shook his head. U.TIC and Gnosis ships had taken out the other fleeing ship.

"The one continuing to fight is a decoy," said a voice from the communicator. It was Ziggy's voice. "It seems Canon's decided to have cold feet about this battle. All Galactic Federation ships and Kukai Foundation ships are ordered by the government and Gaignun to attack the last fleeing ship."

Captain Matthews smiled and nodded. "Well, don't have to tell us twice." He looked to Tony and pounded a fist. "You heard the man, Tony. Get that ship."

On board the Iron Fist, a very pissed Canon was at the controls of the ship. All around him were the dead bodies of cowardly copies. How had it gone so wrong? This was supposed to be a glorious day. Now, as he could hear the explosion of another ship, he knew his fleet was gone. The Iron Fist was all that remained of the Genesis Fleet. The project itself was dead, and hundreds of Kukai Foundation, U.TIC Organization, Galactic Federation, and even those damn Gnosis ships were bearing down on him.

After the Gnosis showed up, and his rage and frustration climaxed, it had allowed Gaignun the opportunity to find the real Gresiedo. Many of his crew panicked, and set into motion an escape. Canon knew there would be no use trying to fight, and had ordered one final ship to continue, hoping to fool some of the others while he fled to safety. He killed his crew then, and took over the ships controls completely.

Flying through asteroids and a few larger stars, he hoped to confuse and dismay the attackers, but it hadn't gotten the much smaller ships off his heels. He narrowed his eyes and pulled up, rolling the ship as he did. With the flick of a button he launched a couple more blasts, and sent asteroid pieces into the ships. With the sounds of explosions and animalistic wails, he knew he had scored numerous hits. He smirked and pulled the ship into a full u turn. He could still take out some of the more prominent members of this witch hunt.

The smaller ships were no match for the fire power of his larger Titan class vessel. He'd cut a path through them, and ram one of the larger ships, perhaps making enough of a hole in the dent of it, that he could pass through and make some hostages. Then he'd take that ship, and destroy Margulis' flag ship, before going after Gaignun's.

Unfortunately there were many more small ships than he had realized. Their weapons weren't that much of a threat, but he was running out of fuel. It was like flying through a storm of ships. He couldn't even see space.

His mind raced, the previous plan would not work. By the time he got to a large ship, their weapons would have been fixed on him, and he'd be blown up. There weren't many options left then. His eyes turned that way and this, as alarms began to blare. His shields were gone, and that meant that these "gnats" would be able to do some real damage now.

He was at the end of the race. All his grandiose plans were vanished in a puff of smoke. He closed his eyes and exhaled, before opening them again. He was not going to let them have the satisfaction of taking him alive, nor was he going to let them have the satisfaction of blowing him up. Canon punched a few more buttons at the drive console and sat back down in his captain's seat. Pressing the torn wires into his skin, he left the ship heavy its way toward the nearest jump gate that was unprotected.

It opened, and he began the activation of the weapon. It wouldn't be big enough to destroy a planet, or even a city, but when activate in the jump, it would cause all sorts of damage to the other gates. There would, at the very least be bedlam in his name. Just as the ship hobbled toward the very tip of the gate, a dozen blasts of energy hit the hole, slamming it shut.

Canon turned, his jaw falling open to see who dared deny his recent and final scheme. The blue haired battle android from the Elsa stood on the top of the ship, a gapping hole in her chest. Canon had read about this certain attack the android, KOS-MOS, had that once she punched herself in the chest, she would unleash powerful energy rain over her targets. She called it the X-Buster.

Canon looked at the former jump gate, and the gasped, without the gate, he could not perform the destruction he desired. The attack was seconds from happening, and without the fleet, and his' copies' consciousness, it would do nothing more than create a very bright light, which would take out only one thing, Canon.

He was unable to speak, unable to feel. Light surrounded him, and he could feel his eyes begin to roll to the back of his head. The U.TIC Organization, and the Gnosis, both knowing their part in the battle was over, had started to evacuate. Canon reasoned Margulis would stay and watch, simply for self satisfaction. The Federation would stay, to restore order in this sector, which means that probably so would their ally the Kukai Foundation.

Some how, some way his enemies had managed to survive, to defeat the undefeatable. They had destroyed the new "U-D0." This meant that if fate was kind, and his "superiors" had their way in waking the old one up, there might be a chance that these heroes would stop that one too.

The ship crackled and wheezed as the light over took it, and Canon rolled his head backwards, a single question slipping through his lips before he was forever silenced. "Who are these people?"

Two weeks later Shion sat down in a cafe next to chaos and Jr. eating her sandwich very slowly. The last couple of months had been weird, and that was before the Genesis Project had threatened the universe.

The Federation quickly took charge and arrested a few surviving members of the New Enlightenment that had not been on Bohemia XI. There was talk of taking what animals that lived in circuses and zoos that were native to the planet and massively beginning to breed them in hopes of keeping their numbers up.

Of course the U.TIC Organization denied involvement in the setting up of the whole affair, and had vanished for a while. Still there were nasty talks and saber rattling about war breaking out between the Federation and the U.TIC Organization. A shiver ran down her spine, would men never learn their lessons?

Ziggy visited the council often now, but still was denied his requests to erase his memories until the information stored inside Momo was recovered. For some reason it seemed that it both upset him, and pleasantly for his friends, seemed to elate him as well. Shion knew that both the Genesis Experiment and the Genesis Project had deeply affected the cyborg, had forced him to look long into a past he had hoped was gone forever. All the time, Shion prayed for his mental state.

Then there was the situation surrounding Mary and Shelley. They had to look deep into their past because of this too. Mary still continued to joke around, and tried to be the life of the party. Her quest to become a top comedian in the Galactic Federation seemed to look like a shooting star, but deep down, Shion could feel a change about her. Her eyes sometimes looked distance, and did not have the same twinkle they once did. And Shelley was quieter than normal, save for some polite, public smiles and waves. The cyborg they had considered a father figure, dead, and not once but twice, the second time in their arms. Gaignun had tried to cheer the two of them up when he could in between meetings with Helmer and other Federation officials. But Shion doubted that occasional bad joke to Shelley or holding Mary down and tickle attacking her wouldn't be as effective as it would have been months ago.

Then there was Momo, who mourned her own sister. Violcia was a lunatic; there was no doubt about that. Shion doubted all Momo's love would have ever been enough to change the young Realian's heart about her hatred. Still, how sad it must have been to be the one to end a sibling's life?

Then there was Jin. After the incident, they continued to talk, but it had kind of reverted back to their old way, of keeping away from one another. It was good to fight by him, and work out some issues, but there was a sad kind of shield that both of them had put up to block away the other. Just three days ago he had left the capital city and returned to their parent's old home. Shion frowned, and bit down on her sandwich once again.

"So what are you going to do after lunch," chaos asked as he stood up.

"Well I think I'll have to finally give my final report to Vector about the last four or five months and send it to them," she said with a blush.

"You mean you never sent a report to Vector yet?" Jr. asked, as his jaw dropped.

"I started to, but then other things happened, and I forgot," she said quickly. Mentally she crossed herself that Allen wasn't here he would most definitely be on his feet to berate her about her carelessness.

"Well then, we'll see you later Shion," chaos said pleasantly, and the two young men waved to her as they walked out of the café after paying for their half of the lunch.

Shion sighed. No time like the present. Finishing her last bite of sandwich she picked up a small recorder and took a deep breath. "R & D Report. File number 026643. The Anti-Gnosis android KOS-MOS, while still in testing, self-activates during an attack. She is capable of operating independently, but her emotional programs are in need of work." She stopped and smiled, that was somewhat true, although the fear she saw right before the Genesis Fleet's final attack might change all that, "After escaping from the Woglinde. . .,"

Shion continued her giving her report, right up to the end of the Genesis Fleet situation, and then stood up and stretched. She thought about taking a nap, and then brushed it off. Miyuki had emailed her about something she wanted to show her and so feeling a little curious, a little adventurous, and perhaps a little cautious, Shion paid for her half of the meal and walked out of the café.

FIN

* * *

Author's notes: Whew! This bad boy of a series took me nearly two years to write. I'm kind of happy to finally finish it, as I kind of thought it would only take me four months total to write originally. I'm also sad to see it go, as it has been part of my life for so long a time. Kind of like letting an adult child move out, while still seeing them as a child. Sigh oh well. 

I want to thank my family for their support in my God given writing talents, my teacher Donna Roazen from the Long Ridge Writer's Group, long distance learning school, for her insights that built up my work to be better than what it had been before this, to Namco for making such a great game (even though STILL do not own any of the characters except for: Liu Raystorm, his psycho daughter Elisabeth Raystorm/Zefonith III, Canon/Gresiedo , Greg Anderson, Randall Fairweather, Pyreges 4/ Percy Horsham Westbrook, Trev 5000, and a few numerous others in the large universe). I also want to thank another friend, whose name is Michele, who originally encourage my writing stories, of which the short non-fanfiction story, The Heritage of the Lord, is dedicated, my friend and fellow Xenosaga fan Joey, who has listened to me go on about my story and anything Xenosaga wise (among other things J) and most importantly, I would like to very much thank my literary guardian angel, Erin, without her kind words and encouragement this series would still be wallowing around chapter one today. Thank you SOOOO much Erin. This ENTIRE series is absolutely dedicated to you J!

Now, on to some pressing matters, this series was SUPPOSED to be a connected story that brought together Episodes I and II of the games series. Had I written it in the four months I wanted to, I think it would have done that in a since, but there are some inconstancies I want to clear up.

So is it the Genesis Experiment, or the Genesis Project? That's a very good question. To be honest, in the beginning it was completely the Experiment, but somehow along the way it changed to Project. Probably because I was going to originally call each chapter of the series after one of the first five books of the Old Testament, The Genesis Experiment, The Exodus Project, etc. Because it took my two years to write, I forgot which title was which. So I decided that the combining of the DNA between U.R.T.V. with Gnosis DNA, and making perfect "cloned" copies of Canon, who bares no relation to Canaan in the second game, the experiment, and the use of the living energy to warp reality would be deemed the Genesis Project. Sorry for any confusion.

In chapter 1, I had the time frame between the two games being a couple of months, when in fact, Episode II takes place just minutes after the first game ends. Then I had the heroes landing on Fifth Jerusalem, when in fact, they landed on Second Miltia.

I also had Jin joining the party almost right away, when he does not join until much later in Episode II.

One final inconstancy, which I currently know of, may not even be an inconstancy. When, during the battle of Ungoliant, I had the Realians going nuts and crazy and blowing up their ships, I had planned to tie this into the beginning of Episode II, where the Realians are rioting. I've later come to believe that when the Realians riot, it is not in current time, but showing us how the Miltian Conflict started. I only have a small script of the second episode, and do not own the game myself, so I did not know.

Finally, some little bits of information about my story itself. I've long promised you how to read or at the very least translate the Ungoliant language. So, here are the rules:

When making sentences in their Language you start by putting the first two words together, the third word is singular, then the next two words of the sentence are put together as one again. The only time you do not do this, is when you are speaking in respect to a person, his or her name is always singular, as is their title. Days of the weeks, months of the year, and names of religions are also singular. Greetings are also singular.

Once this is accomplished, you are going to translate it into the Al Bhed language (from Final Fantasy X, X-2) three times. Here is an example of what I mean.

English: Hello howare you today, David? Youare looking verywell.

First Translation: Rammu rufyna oui dutyo, David? Ouiyna muugehk janofamm.

Then act like this first translation is in English and once again translate into Al Bhed.

Second Translation: Nyssi nivohy uie tidou, David? Uieohy siikarg zyhuvyss.

One last time assume that this translation is English, and translate it into Al Bhed.

Final Translation: Hocce hejuro iea detui, David? Ieauro ceegynk worijocc.

This final translation is the Ungoliant Language. To translate in reverse, just assume the first translation is Al Bhed, and translate three times into English.

There is a web page called Al Bhed Translation with Phonics on the web somewhere, this should help with the language. Unfortunately I do not exactly remember the web address. I am very sorry for this.

One last bit of trivia. The candy stripper in chapter two was going to stay alive in the original script of my story, so she could identify Canon to Gaignun when Mary was kidnapped. Unfortunately she forced my hand being TOO curious. Canon could not let someone so curious live, as it might have ruined his plans. Thus he killed her.

Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this series; I am not going to write any more mini series for a while, though I do plan on getting back to it eventually. I have dozens more Xenosaga stories, and a small series detailing the early days of the Galactic Federation, but I don't plan on writing them until late 2005, early 2006. Until then I hope you enjoy the other Xenosaga stories, and other stories I have up my sleeves to tell you. Good bye for now, and thanks for sticking with me and reading my story, Vanguard Ziggy.

Editor's Note: Hi there! It's The Shoeless One! Just popping in to give mad props to my buddy Vangaurd Ziggy. He's one of the best writers I know, and I know a lot. He was kind enough to let me edit his story, for he is new to FF.N. Give him a round of applause! Still love your fics, never give up writing!  
-All the love from TheShoelessOne


End file.
